Forget the memories
by AudeSnape
Summary: Lorsque Castiel reçoit un appel de Gabriel, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il allait découvrir. Surtout que l'arrivée de ce dernier au bunker allait tout changer dans la vie des trois autres hommes. SABRIEL et DESTIEL
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je reviens avec une histoire sur laquelle je travaille depuis plusieurs mois ! Une première partie est déjà terminé. Elle pourra peut-être s'arrêter à cette première partie, je verrais comment évolue l'histoire dans votre point de vue. Cette histoire repose sur deux couples. Sam/Gabriel et Dean/Castiel.**

**Effectivement pour la première fois, j'écris quelque chose dans du Sabriel, j'espère juste que cette histoire vous plaira. Je n'ai pas lu beaucoup de Sabriel mais une histoire s'est créée malgré cela.**

**Sam et Gabriel seront peut-être un peu plus en avant (de mon point de vue c'est cela) mais si deuxième partie il y a, Dean et Castiel seront le couple principal.**

**J'essaierais de poster 2 fois par semaine (lundi, jeudi), cette histoire est**** déjà**** écrite**** entièrement****. **

_**Bêta : Pauu_Aya & MarianClea  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>ATTENTION :<strong>_

_**Ne comprends pas la fin entière de la saison 9 et le paradis a été réouvert, les anges ont pu y retourner avec leur petites ailes. Dean n'est donc pas un démon mais Métatron est enfermé.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Histoire classée : M<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement, mais l'histoire oui :)<strong>

**Sur ce, j'espère que cette mise en bouche pourrait vous plaire.**

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

"**_Désolé p'tit frère... j'ai failli. J'ai essayé de retrouver Papa, j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de bien mais j'ai failli... pardonne moi. Si tu ne peux pas, oublie moi alors. Je suis désolé, désolé_**.."

Quand Castiel écouta son répondeur, jamais il n'aurait songé entendre la voix de son frère au téléphone. Il entendait ses sanglots à la fin de son message et ressentait toute la détresse de son frère. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pire derrière ce "J'ai failli". Jamais il n'aurait pleuré pour ne pas avoir réussi quelque chose. Enfin non, il n'aurait tout simplement jamais pleuré pour quoi que ce soit.

Quelque chose clochait. Il le savait. Malheureusement il n'avait pas laissé de numéro, ni de lieu. Aucun indice sur où il était.

Il essaya d'écouter, de réécouter le message pour entendre quelque chose qui pouvait l'aider mais il n'entendit rien de distinct. Il essaya en dernier recours de prier pour lui, de l'appeler mais aucune réponse ne vint. Gabriel devait être mal pour ne pas lui répondre.

Ce ne fût qu'après plusieurs minutes qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais aider Gabriel s'il ne le retrouvait pas et il ne disposait d'aucun indice pour le retrouver. Avec hésitation, il décida donc de demander de l'aide à ses colocataires : les frères Winchester. Suite à l'emprisonnement de Métatron il avait officiellement emménagé au bunker avec eux. Il avait sa chambre, voisine à celle de Dean. Et il disposait de tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour vivre correctement. Il en profitait aussi pour aider ses deux amis quand il le pouvait. Mais il était maintenant totalement humain. Plus de mojo, sa grâce "volée" s'étant évaporée entièrement. Malgré tout, il avait une philosophie de vie : "Si Dean et Sam peuvent le faire, je peux le faire".

Sauf qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer pour retrouver la trace de son frère et qu'il avait besoin de leurs savoirs pour cela.

Castiel sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il savait qu'il trouverait l'un des frères. Le soleil allait se lever et ils étaient toujours debout avant lui donc normalement, ils étaient réveillés et mangeaient.

Il accéléra quand même le pas dans les couloirs. Il voulait retrouver Gabriel au plus vite. Il le sentait, c'était vital pour son frère mais malgré ses intuitions il allait devoir négocier avec Sam et Dean car eux deux n'avaient pas une très bonne relation avec lui. Mais pour lui, ils allaient bien l'aider non ?

Lorsque l'ex-ange arriva dans la cuisine il tomba sur Sam. Ce dernier fût étonné de le voir levé presque en même temps qu'eux mais il vit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il avait mais Castiel commença :

-_Gabriel a de gros soucis je pense mais je ne sais ni où il est, ni quelles sont la nature de ses problèmes. J'ai besoin de ton aide et celle de ton frère pour le retrouver._

Sam se stoppa net en plein milieu de la cuisine avec son morceau de pain dans la main. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre car l'information n'était pas encore montée dans son cerveau. Tout doucement, il comprit la demande de Castiel, il posa lentement ce qu'il avait dans les mains sur la table avant de se retourner face à son ami avec un air troublé.

Il se rappelait bien de ses derniers moments en compagnie de Gabriel. Il se souvenait bien sûr qu'il avait aidé pour l'apocalypse mais il n'arrivait pas à pardonner ce manque d'implication dans la guerre qu'ils menaient. Il se souvenait aussi qu'il avait tué son frères à maintes reprises mais surtout que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient quittés, il était mort.

_-Hum... question bête Cass, il n'était pas mort aux dernières nouvelles ?_

-_Non, il a réussi à duper Lucifer et a dû se faire passer pour mort après. Je l'ai vu il y a peu pendant... pendant que Métatron m'avait kidnappé. Les démons le recherchaient. Il savait que c'était lui qui vous avait parlé des bagues. Mais là n'est pas le sujet Sam. Il est vivant et a besoin d'aide._

L'ex-ange se stoppa et fixa Sam pour voir une réaction de sa part, un signe positif mais son visage était fermé, sa mâchoire serrée ainsi que son regard fuyant. Il sentait que le chasseur ne voulait pas le blesser mais il ressentait également la colère qu'il essayait de contenir. Ce ne fût qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes qu'il lâcha :

-_Et bien... euh... je vais voir avec Dean et nous allons y réfléchir._

Castiel s'avança et insista :

-_Vous n'avez pas le temps d'y réfléchir. S'il a un problème il faut l'aider maintenant. Savez-vous combien vaut sa tête face à des démons ? C'est un archange ! Il... il essayait de nous aider, on ne peut pas, vous ne pouvez pas l'abandonner !_

Sam alla vers la cafetière et se servit un café tout en sortant à son interlocuteur :

_-Castiel, comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il ne t'a pas menti ? Après tout, il a été aussi l'embrouilleur._

_-Sam, je ne sais pas comment faire, alors oublie que c'est Gabriel et fais le pour moi s'il te plait._

Sam allait répondre quand Dean entra dans la cuisine et demanda :

-_Faire quoi pour toi ?_

Le chasseur s'approcha, se servit un café et s'installa à table en dégustant tranquillement son breuvage noir. Castiel se tourna vers Dean et lui annonça :

-_Gabriel a besoin d'aide et il faut le retrouver au plus vite._

Dean cracha son café à l'annonce de Castiel. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Sam qui venait de s'asseoir en face de lui et qui avait son visage, ainsi que son tee-shirt, recouvert du liquide noir.

-_Bon... et bien je vais reprendre une deuxième douche maintenant._

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce en laissant les deux autres hommes seuls. Dean leva son visage vers Castiel avec incompréhension.

-_Attends, cet enflure n'est pas mort ? Il devrait être desséché depuis le temps !_

Castiel commençait à perdre patience. Ils perdaient de précieuses minutes durant lesquelles ils auraient pu chercher Gabriel. Il réexpliqua donc à son chasseur :

-_Comme je l'ai dit à Samuel, il a dupé Lucifer et a dû se faire petit pour ne pas attirer les démons._

-_Attends, tu veux dire que pendant toutes ces années il était vivant et nous a laissés dans une merde noire ? Qu'il n'a pas essayé de bouger ses fesses pour Sam alors qu'il s'est jeté dans la cage après son idée ? _cria-t-il en se levant et en pointant son doigt vers Castiel puis vers lui_. Et qu'il nous a laissés nous démerder avec les Léviathans, toi qui perdait la tête avec Naomi, les anges qui chutaient dont toi et tout ce merdier dont on a dû s'occuper ? Mais non, monsieur prenait des vacances ?_

Castiel se tut fasse à la colère de Dean. Ce dernier était maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui. Une rage folle se voyait dans ses yeux, ses lèvres pincées, sa mâchoire serrée. Voyant son silence il continua :

-_Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi on devrait l'aider ? Cet emplumé de première est un salop ! Il s'est amusé à nous faire tourner en bourrique deux fois et c'est même amusé à me tuer sans cesse sous les yeux de Sam. Il a mis plusieurs mois à se remettre de me voir mort avant de me voir vraiment aller en enfer ! Ce mec est une pourriture, alors pourquoi on devrait l'aider ? _

Castiel avait laisser Dean parler, le laissant évacuer tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il l'avait écouté tout en s'éloignant doucement du chasseur et en s'installant sur le siège où se tenait Sam quelques minutes auparavant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit Dean se calmer un peu et se réinstaller sur sa chaise qu'il lui dit :

_-Je suis vraiment désolé Dean, il essayait aussi de sauver sa propre vie et malgré ce que tu dis il essayait de nous aider et a eu un soucis. Il essayait d'aider je crois._

Dean tenta de le couper mais l'ex-ange l'en empêcha :

-_Non, non écoute-moi. Je peux comprendre votre réaction face à ma demande mais alors ne le faites pas pour lui mais pour moi. Il a besoin d'aide, j'en suis sûr._

Dean et Castiel échangèrent un long regard. Un regard vert face à un regard bleu. Un regard résistant et un regard suppliant. Ils arrivaient toujours à se parler par leur regard si expressifs.

Mais Dean ne résistait jamais à ces yeux de chien battu. Il se leva et pris une bière pour abandonner son café.

-_La journée va être longue_, murmura-t-il.

Castiel ferma les yeux. Dean acceptait.

* * *

><p><strong>Maintenant, question fatidique, est-ce que vous voulez savoir la suite ? Est-ce que cet histoire pourrait vous intéresser ?<strong>

**A très vite**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à vous de me retrouver ici, je vous adore, merci de répondre présent ! :) Merci pour tout vous me donnez la pêche !  
><strong>

**Merci à Pauu_aya et à MarianClea de m'avoir aidée pour la correction et aidée à reformuler certains passage ! Vous êtes géniales.**

**Merci à Guest, comme tu le dis, Dean ferait tout pour son ange !**

**Comme prévu, voici la suite. J'espère que cette histoire continuera à vous plaire,**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapitre 2<em>

Ils passèrent une journée entière à chercher toutes les informations qu'ils pouvaient. S'appelant mutuellement lorsque quelque chose semblait se rapprocher d'un événement potentiellement angélique mais en vain.

Alors que les deux frères allèrent se coucher, Castiel resta pour continuer. Il ne voulait pas stopper ses recherches mais malgré tout, son corps décidait pour lui. La fatigue l'avait rattrapé et ce fût la tête écrasée dans un bouquin et de la bave qui coulait sur les pages que Castiel se retrouva le lendemain matin.

Un café et une douche plus tard, il reprit ses recherches plus activement malgré Dean qui n'arrêtait pas de lui demander de se reposer car il avait peu dormi.

Bien sur que le chasseur essayait de bien faire, mais Castiel voulait aider. Il ne voulait pas être un poids pour les chasseurs. Il ne voulait pas être juste une personne qui demande un service et regarde la télé pendant que les autres se tuent à la tâche. Non. Il voulait aider. Prouver aux Winchester, prouver à Dean, qu'il n'était pas qu'un bébé en trench-coat. Alors malgré la fatigue il continua, s'épuisa.

Mais ce fût lorsque la nuit commençait à tomber que Sam trouva quelque chose.

-_Eh les gars ! Je crois avoir trouvé une trace. Mais... Castiel ma piste ne va pas te plaire_.

Castiel regarda Sam en penchant la tête sur le côté. Cela ne signifiait rien de bon car les deux frères savaient ce à quoi pensait Castiel et il refusait catégoriquement de songer que cette hypothèse soit valide.

-_Vas-y, dis- nous tout_, dit Dean en regardant derrière l'épaule de son frère.

-_Donc nous avons réussi à trouver une trace de l'appel qu'il t'a donné Cass et nous avons réussi à trouver la cabine téléphonique qu'il a utilisé pour t'appeler. Après on a cherché différents événements dans le coin. Tu n'as rien trouvé, Dean n'a rien trouvé mais avant-hier, dans la nuit... Il y a eu un feu localisé dans un groupement d'arbres à quelques kilomètres de là. Aujourd'hui, des scientifiques ont avoué que quelques minutes plus tard, une météorite s'était écrasée dans la forêt éteignant le feu et déracinant les arbres au passage. Ils pensent que c'est la puissance du météore qui a éteint le début d'incendie. Mais ces deux événements à la suite me font penser à deux anges que l'on a déjà croisés... Je pense... que Gabriel a -_

-_Chuté_, termina Castiel en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Dean regarda la réaction de son ami puis tourna son regard vers son frère pour voir s'il avait raison. Pour seul geste, Sam ferma l'écran de son PC.

Castiel le sentait au fond de soi que ce "J'ai failli" pouvait être traduit par "J'ai chuté". Son frère devait être désarmé, perdu, sans pouvoir. Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup bougé, il devait encore être sous le choc car l'incendie pouvait être expliqué par de la torture et la météorite... par Gabriel lui-même.

Assez cherché, la messe était dite. Dean fut le premier à essayer de faire réagir les deux autres hommes. Ce silence avait bien trop duré et il lui tardait de clore cette affaire au plus vite. Il prit les trois vestes et balança à ses propriétaires la leur.

-_On bouge les gars. Sam tu sais où ça s'est passé, tu conduis._

Sam et Castiel levèrent leur regard vers le chasseur, beaucoup trop dynamique à leur goût après l'annonce.

-_Quoi ?_ hurla Dean. _Allez_ !

Dean prit les clés de la voiture et se rendit à la voiture tandis que Sam et Castiel se regardaient. Ce n'était pas l'habitude de Dean d'être si pressé de revoir quelqu'un qu'il détestait. A moins qu'il souhaitât en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire, voire même tuer Gabriel de ses propres mains.

Alors les deux hommes se levèrent et suivirent leur meneur pour retrouver un archange - enfin peut-être ex-archange. Ils espéraient vraiment avoir tort sur ce coup là.

**~D/C~S/G~**

Le chemin fut court et silencieux. Dean n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards sur la banquette arrière pour voir toujours la même chose. Un Castiel totalement perdu dans ses pensées avec son regard vide fixé à l'extérieur.

Il se souvenait très bien du jour où il avait vu les anges tomber. Sam était dans ses bras, agonisant et Castiel injoignable. Son premier réflexe avait été d'emmener son frère à l'hôpital mais pas un jour il n'avait pas prié Castiel de ramener ses jolis yeux bleus près de lui. Il l'avait prié même quand ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il était humain. Car il voulait continuer à y croire et peut-être qu'il voulait toujours espérer avoir un ange qui veillerait sur lui ainsi que sur sa famille. Seul Castiel faisait l'affaire à ce poste-ci et il avait refusé de voir l'évidence, rêvant la nuit de ces ailes qu'il avait vues à leur première rencontre.

Jamais il ne l'avouerait mais il le voulait près de lui et peut-être pour une fois ce serait lui qui veillerait sur Castiel. Il veillerait sur lui comme il veillait sur son frère, voire même plus.

Sam de son côté savait où il allait mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils y allaient. Car même si c'était bien l'archange -ou l'ex-archange ils ne savaient pas encore- qui avait causé ces événements, il n'y serait certainement plus. La première preuve de ce qu'il avançait était l'appel qu'il avait donné à Castiel. Il l'avait passé dans une cabine téléphonique à quelques pâtés de maison. Là où ils allaient, ils ne trouveraient que de l'absence de vie. Des arbres décimés, une terre sèche, plus de végétation ou d'animaux.

Et ce qu'il pensait était vrai. Il s'arrêta sur le bas côté près de l'endroit où la "météorite" était tombée. Il n'eut même pas le temps de couper le moteur que Castiel sortait déjà suivi de Dean qui ne voulait pas le laisser seul à supporter cela.

La terre était sèche, personne n'aurait pu croire que de la végétation se trouvait quelques jours plus tôt ici même. Il y avait également de grands troncs d'arbres brûlés couchés sur le sol. S'il n'avait pas vu la vraie apocalypse, il aurait admis que cet endroit l'aurait connue.

L'ex-ange s'avança sur la terre. Il chercha où exactement son frère devait être tombé. Il respirait fort, l'angoisse montait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, Dean essayait, de son côté, de le suivre. Castiel ne se préoccupait pas qu'il arrive à rester derrière lui, il essayait juste d'enjamber les troncs et de se faire un chemin pour trouver L'Endroit.

Il s'immobilisa quand il trouva la réponse à la question qui le taraudait de l'intérieur. Celle où il se demandait si tout ceci était bien vrai et la réponse ne lui convint pas. Il fut pris d'une panique et chercha autour de lui quelqu'un pour l'aider. Aussitôt Dean arriva le plus vite qu'il pût et vit la même chose que Castiel. Il essaya de garder bonne contenance et posa la main sur l'épaule de Castiel en signe de soutien.

-_Viens Cass, on retourne à la voiture_, murmura-t-il en le tenant plus fermement.

L'interpellé leva les yeux vers le chasseur, des larmes menaçaient de couler. Dean serra une demi-seconde Castiel dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne pouvait l'aider aussi facilement alors que son monde avait l'air de s'écrouler de jour en jour. Pour la première fois Dean osa des gestes affectueux, il avait un bras autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir tandis qu'ils retournaient vers la voiture.

Sam dépassa les deux hommes sans faire de commentaire, gardant le silence volontairement

-_Oh merde_... lâcha-t-il en voyant le sol.

La scène qui s'offrait à lui était peut-être la plus effrayante qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Trop d'émotions ressortaient : la tristesse, la trahison, la haine, l'abandon, la douleur... Tellement de sentiments négatifs qui détruisaient le semblant de joie que pensait connaître Sam.

De grandes plumes blanches étaient sur le sol, certaines étaient rouges car il y avait du sang sur le sol. Elles formaient presque la forme d'une aile. Les vestiges d'un ancien ange, d'un ancien monde. D'une famille perdue. Un être avait perdu son identité propre. Le chasseur avait l'impression de perdre foi en l'humanité en regardant cela. Après tout... qui oserait torturer un ange, un être qui veille sur vous, un archange qui plus est, le messager de Dieu.

Sam ne ressentait aucune émotion depuis qu'il recherchait Gabriel car s'il commençait à penser à lui il se sentait en colère mais là il s'autorisa à penser à lui et ressentit de la tristesse. Gabriel devait être perdu comme l'avait été Castiel après avoir perdu sa grâce.

Il s'était toujours dit qu'il croyait en quelque chose car s'il l'on ne croyait en rien, à quoi bon vivre, comment trouver un but et la joie de vivre ? Pourtant à ce moment-là, il perdit la foi. Il rêva d'une autre apocalypse. Les bourreaux devaient payer et Sam voulait arrêter de sentir toute cette souffrance.

Le chasseur rejoignit les deux autres hommes. Castiel était sur le siège avant et Dean était en face de lui. Aucun des deux ne parlait, ils se regardaient juste. Encore un de ces longs regards. Sam avait toujours trouvé que c'était leur force car ils arrivaient à comprendre l'autre en un regard. Lui aurait tout donné pour avoir une personne avec qui il pourrait faire cela. Une personne qui serait autant dévouée à l'autre.

Car quoi que peuvent dire ces deux idiots, il y avait plus qu'un lien très profond entre eux.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve lundi sans faute ! :)<strong>

**Bonne fin de semaine à tous**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde, nous revoilà pour ce début de semaine avec le chapitre 3, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira et que vous accrochez toujours autant à l'histoire ! :)**

**Merci à vous tous de me suivre ! Je vous adore !**

**Merci à Pauu_Aya et MarianClea pour leur aide si précieuse pour mes écrits.**

**Je ne vous le dirais jamais assez à vous tous, vous êtes géniales !**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Sam attendit que Castiel se remette un peu de ce qu'il avait vu avant de proposer de rechercher Gabriel. Les deux autres hommes hochèrent la tête positivement. Dean laissa Castiel devant et s'installa sur la banquette arrière. Pour une fois ça lui faisait du bien de ne pas conduire. Son frère s'occupait de la route et lui s'occupait de son ami. Il lui jetait un regard de temps en temps pour voir s'il tenait le choc. Il savait ce que cela faisait de savoir que son frère souffrait et de ne rien pouvoir y faire pour le moment, alors il l'accompagnerait pour le soutenir même si Gabriel n'était qu'un salop. Après tout, il avait peut-être le droit de recevoir de l'aide lui aussi. Si Castiel disait vrai, il avait voulu les aider alors il fallait essayer de le retrouver. Malgré tout, il faudrait qu'ils aient une conversation tous les deux, voire peut-être avec Sammy pour qu'ils s'expliquent car sinon cela créerait des tensions et ainsi il aurait plus de détails que le peu que lui avait fourni Castiel.<p>

Les trois hommes se séparèrent en deux groupes. Dean et Castiel ensemble, à pied, posaient des questions aux magasins qui fermaient les uns après les autres tandis que Sam gardait la voiture, s'arrêtant aux restaurants ou fastfoods pour voir s'il voyait Gabriel.

Sammy pensait que Gabriel devait avoir faim et alors qu'il s'arrêterait manger dans l'un d'entre eux. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il espérait car il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur que l'archange se soit éloigné de la ville et alors ils devraient reprendre toutes leurs recherches. Il fit donc les rues doucement pour regarder également les passants. Son plus gros problème était le manque de luminosité, il était tard et la lumière était minime malgré les quelques lampadaires, ce qui ne l'arrangea pas mais il s'arrêta pourtant sur le bas côté, près d'un petit fastfood, surpris par quelque chose. Une longue plume blanche était coincée à l'entrée d'un des caniveaux sur le trottoir.

Il la prit délicatement et la tourna dans sa main. Des passants le regardèrent bizarrement car ils se demandaient ce qu'un homme faisait à prendre une plume d'oiseau par terre et à l'admirer. Mais le chasseur lui ne s'en formalisa pas. Au bout de quelques secondes il eut l'impression que ce n'était pas la plume de Gabriel puis un détail le choqua. A un mètre de lui d'autres plumes étaient écrasées par terre à cause de la pluie et des passants qui marchaient dessus. Certaines étaient tâchées de sang, d'autres blanches comme une colombe.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il fonça dans le fastfood et alla directement à la caisse où il fut accueilli par un vendeur peu aimable et peu souriant. L'impression que son travail ne lui plaisait pas se lisait sur son visage. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner que des clients partent si ce jeune homme les servait.

- _Bonjour qu'est-ce que ce sera ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix monotone ne regardant même pas Sam dans les yeux.

- _Bonjour monsieur, j'aimerais quelques renseignements. Je cherche un homme, de votre taille à peu près, un peu plus âgé que moi, cheveux brun ?_

Le jeune homme fixa le chasseur d'un air dédaigneux. Sam eut envie de l'assommer contre le comptoir mais n'en fit rien. Il releva juste une demi-seconde la commissure de ses lèvres, signe de son agacement qui montait rapidement face au comportement du serveur.

- _J'ai l'air d'un panneau autoroutier ? Je dois vous servir, je suis pas là pour vous servir de guide ou vous parler potins. Vous ne vous êtes pas adressé à la bonne personne._

Sam sortit alors sa carte du FBI qu'il avait dans sa poche et la lui tendit. Il avait la mâchoire serrée et commençait à en avoir marre de cette désinvolture. Il lui répondit avec un ton qui sous-entendait mille et une tortures s'il ne changeait pas de comportement immédiatement :

- _Je vous prierais de bien vouloir me donner les informations sinon je vous promets que vous allez regretter de m'avoir croisé un jour, d'avoir connu ma tête, ma voix, tout, croyez-moi. Avez-vous. Vu. Cet. Homme ?_

Le serveur déglutit péniblement tandis qu'une goutte de transpiration coulait le long de sa tempe. Il s'essuya les mains contre son tablier et répondit d'une voix chevrotante :

- _Hier soir, un mendiant est venu demander à manger, il disait que ce ne serait que provisoire mais on l'a mis dehors._

Le jeune homme regardait Sam avec peur. Ce dernier secoua la tête et sortit en lançant un "bande d'imbéciles". Le chasseur une fois dehors prit sa respiration et ferma les yeux, il était épuisé.

La rue se vidait et le silence reprenait ses droits mais un léger bruit alerta les sens de Sam, quelque chose avait bougé dans l'ombre à deux mètres de lui, enfin, quelqu'un. Un homme était roulé en boule près de l'entrée, il tremblait et semblait hagard. Sam s'approcha doucement, quand l'homme entendit le bruit il se laissa tomber sur le côté en cachant son visage au regard du chasseur. Comme s'il s'attendait à être agressé par n'importe qui s'approchant de lui.

Le fils Winchester resta stoïque face à cet homme, brun, plus petit que lui, du sang séché sur ses vêtements. Bizarrement il aurait reconnu Gabriel entre mille même sans voir son visage. Il se baissa et l'homme releva son visage vers Sam en ne sentant aucune approche agressive.

- _Sa... Sam_ ? chuchota Gabriel en commençant à pleurer.

Le chasseur ne sut pas quoi dire ou quoi faire alors il tendit la main pour le relever avec lui mais Gabriel se cacha le visage. En effet, Sam voyait un hématome en dessous de l'œil droit, quelqu'un avait dû lui mettre un coup de poing, d'où la peur de l'homme face à l'approche du chasseur.

- _Non, non_, se précipita Sam en levant les mains. _Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Gabriel. On te cherchait avec Dean et Cass_.

L'homme leva les yeux vers lui et s'arrêta de pleurer. En voyant Sam, il avait pensé qu'il lui ferait payer ses années de mauvaise conduite mais il n'était pas agressif et même mieux : il annonçait à Gabriel que les deux plus grands chasseurs du monde ainsi que son frère, dont il s'était moqué, le recherchaient. Même s'il ne savait pas s'ils étaient amicaux ou non.

- _Castiel ? Il... il va bien_ ? demanda Gabriel avec une pointe de soulagement dans la voix.

- _Oui il va bien_, répondit Sam avec un léger sourire. _Allez viens, je t'emmène_.

Le chasseur se leva et tendit sa main vers Gabriel. Ce dernier se dit qu'il s'était peut-être trompé sur les intentions de Sam.

- _Où ça_ ? paniqua Gabriel.

Sam, ne voyant aucun mouvement de la part de l'homme, lui tira sur le bras pour le lever de force. Il ne voulait pas rester là plus longtemps, Gabriel était fragile et si des anges rappliquaient pour lui faire la peau, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le protéger.

- _D'abord on va retrouver les deux autres et après on rentre au bunker. Là-bas tu nous expliqueras tout, d'accord ? Allez viens._

Gabriel recula jusqu'au mur. Plusieurs questions tournaient dans sa tête et il ne savait quoi penser. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir faire confiance à Sam mais il ne méritait pas leur aide.

- _Non, tu ne comprends pas Sam, j'ai failli… Ni Cass, ni Dean et surtout pas toi __ne pouvez__ me pardonner._

Sam regarda Gabriel avec tristesse. L'homme se sentait coupable et il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas les mots pour lui dire que ce n'était que du passé. Car après tout, il y a deux jours, son frère et lui refusaient d'avoir à faire à lui, ils ne voulaient pas le voir pour ses actes passés. Il n'était pas le mieux placé pour réussir à lui enlever cette culpabilité. Malgré tout, il voulait essayer de donner une deuxième chance à Gabriel, essayer de repartir à zéro et de l'aider autant qu'il pouvait le faire.

- _Gabri-_

_- SAM_ ? interpella Dean qui arrivait au loin.

Sam se tourna vers son frère et se mit presque devant Gabriel, comme pour le protéger d'une menace, il espérait que Dean ne s'en prendrait pas à lui sauf qu'il n'était sûr de rien. Son frère lui en voulait beaucoup mais pour Castiel, il n'agirait peut-être pas hostilement.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent rapidement. Gabriel, lui, essaya de se cacher dans l'ombre du mur, derrière Sam, mais sans succès. Castiel le vit et s'approcha de lui à grand pas. Il s'arrêta juste devant lui et ne sachant quoi dire, quoi faire, il le prit dans ses bras maladroitement. Il ne savait pas bien encore comment agir. Mais il sentait que c'est ce qui fallait faire. Après tout c'est bien ce que faisait Sam et Dean quand ils se revoyaient après une terrible épreuve.

Castiel soupira de soulagement. L'angoisse, qui ne cessait de monter en lui, s'atténua. Ils l'avaient retrouvé, l'ex-ange avait peur que Dean et Sam ne supportent pas Gabriel dans le temps mais il saurait trouver les mots car sa place était près d'eux maintenant. Si lui avait le droit à cette place, Gabriel aussi.

Dean regarda la scène et regarda son frère. Sam se retourna vers les deux hommes et songea à ce lien qui les unissait qui n'était pas si différent du sien avec son frère. Sûrement moins fort mais ils étaient frères et s'aidaient mutuellement, enfin, quand ils voulaient. Ce dernier se pencha à l'oreille de Dean et lui expliqua qu'il ne voulait pas les suivre car il culpabilisait. Dean réfléchit à toute vitesse en les regardant et répondit d'une voix basse :

- _Peut-être mais je vais pas le laisser ici, regarde son état._

Sam les regarda de nouveau et se demanda de quel état il parlait : celui de Gabriel face à sa chute, son visage ravagé par la souffrance et la douleur ou celle de Castiel face à ses retrouvailles avec son frère.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les trois hommes réussirent tout de même à convaincre Gabriel de les suivre. Tous remarquèrent qu'il avait du mal à marcher et se tenait le ventre mais aucun commentaire ne fusa face à l'absence de réaction de Gabriel quant à ses problèmes. Ce dernier se faisait tout petit et promit de ne pas les déranger durant le peu de temps qu'il resterait près d'eux. Les autres n'en dirent rien mais tous savaient que son séjour chez eux ne serait pas court.

Pour le retour, ce fut Dean qui conduisit avec son frère à côté de lui et les deux ex-anges derrière. Le silence prit sa place dans la voiture, chacun jaugeant les autres. Castiel regardait Gabriel avec inquiétude, il voulait lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé mais n'en fit rien. Ses émotions se lisaient dans ses yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à Dean. Gabriel, lui, jetait des regards aux trois autres, essayant de se rassurer comme il pouvait. Sam quant à lui regardait parfois l'archange - ou l'ex-archange - et lui jetait un petit sourire quand celui-ci le regardait, pour essayer de le réconforter dans son choix de les suivre.

Vingt minutes plus tard ils étaient tous dans le bunker. Gabriel tournait sur lui-même à l'intérieur. Jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose pareil dans le monde. C'était grand, lumineux, calme. La salle qui se présentait à lui était incroyable. Il y avait de grandes bibliothèques et sur des étagères reposaient des armes dignes des plus grands chasseurs. Un humain normal entrerait ici, il trouverait juste l'endroit spacieux. Un chasseur ou un être surnaturel qui voit cette pièce sait tout de suite que les réponses à toutes ses questions se cachent dans cet endroit. Quoi que puisse dire qui que se soit, Gabriel se sentait en sécurité dans le bunker, ne sachant même pas expliquer d'où venait ce sentiment soudain de confiance.

Les trois hommes le laissèrent faire le tour de la grande salle puis Castiel lui proposa de lui faire visiter le bunker, ce qu'il accepta de suite. Sam et Dean, de leur côté, se mirent à la tâche de préparer le repas. Dean fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : un hamburger maison. Son frère l'aida mais lorsqu'ils terminèrent, il se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelque chose, un détail. Il fonça dans la salle, sous le regard surpris de son frère, prit sa veste et hurla :

_- Je reviens tout de suite._

Dean avait suivi son frère et les deux ex-anges avaient également remarqué le départ précipité du chasseur. Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant son ancien protégé. Ce dernier leur dit qu'il devait avoir besoin d'aller chercher quelque chose, il n'en avait aucune idée et ce n'était pas l'habitude de Sam de partir brusquement. Il retourna dans la cuisine en essayant de comprendre son frère mais laissa tomber. De toute façon, son frère repointerait bien assez vite le bout de son nez.

Il apporta ses hamburgers maison auprès des deux autres hommes pour occuper son esprit. Gabriel, en voyant la nourriture, s'assit rapidement sur une chaise et en attrapa un sous le regard surpris des deux autres hommes.

- _Désolé_, s'excusa-t-il en le reposant dans l'assiette honteux de sa réaction si animale.

- _Non, __mange__, vas-y_, dit Dean en s'asseyant près de Cass qui venait de se mettre en face de son frère. _Tu n'as pas dû manger depuis que tu es... là non ?_

Castiel se tourna vers Dean, surpris que le sujet arrive de sa part. Il était reconnaissant qu'il essaie d'aborder le sujet d'une manière détournée. Il détourna son regard de Dean pour regarder son frère qui baissa la tête en expliquant sa situation :

- _Depuis... depuis que j'ai chuté tu veux dire ? Non en effet, et presque pas dormi_, annonça-t-il en portant sa main sur ses côtes. _Avant pas besoin de manger et si je souhaitais quelque chose je claquais des doigts ou alors il me suffisait de le prendre et... et de m'envoler, mais maintenant..._

Gabriel passa sa main derrière lui comme s'il voulait palper quelque chose. Mais ce quelque chose n'existait plus. Tout ce qu'il pouvait toucher était deux grandes cicatrices. Il avait perdu son existence, son identité. Il n'était plus rien et était juste un être faible, sans puissance. Il n'était plus rien, ne servait à rien. Il planta ses ongles dans son cou et ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'il soit fort, qu'il oublie cette souffrance, cette journée qui avait malheureusement changée toute sa vie même si à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Mais ne il voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse, il ne l'avait jamais fait, il fallait qu'il se retienne encore, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit seul.

- _En tous cas_, continua-t-il, _merci __de m'accepter__ ici Dean._

Dean soupira et en regardant Castiel continua :

_- Remercie Cass surtout, il-_

_- Dean ! _stoppa l'ex-ange en lui lançant un regard qui voulait tout dire.

Dean soupira de nouveau même s'il savait que son ami avait raison. Gabriel avait besoin d'aide pour le moment, pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ou qu'il avait été récupéré comme un chien errant parce que Castiel ne voulait pas le laisser dehors. Il préféra se taire et prit un hamburger suivi des deux autres hommes.

Gabriel ne releva pas la remarque de Dean, sachant très bien ce qu'il pensait de lui. Il préférait à l'heure actuelle savourer son premier repas depuis qu'il avait chuté, les saveurs se mélangeant dans sa bouche. Certes il avait déjà mangé des sucreries mais ne connaissait pas réellement leurs goûts réels. Il connut enfin un premier plaisir malgré sa condition car il trouva une joie à manger quelque chose d'aussi bon.

Quinze minutes plus tard les hommes venaient de finir leur repas, Gabriel allait remercier Dean pour ces succulents hamburgers quand Sam revint dans le bunker avec un sac plastique.

- _On t'a pas attendu Sammy_, déclara Dean en se levant.

L'interpellé descendait déjà les marches en se dirigeant vers la table. Il la contourna et s'avança vers Gabriel.

- _Aucun souci_, dit ce dernier. _Tiens Gabriel... c'est pour toi_, continua-t-il en tendant le sac vers l'ex-archange avec un petit sourire. _Enfin... voilà, je me disais que...ça pouvait te faire plaisir._

Gabriel prit le sac que lui tendait Sam et hésita avant de jeter un regard sur son contenu. Il y avait toutes sortes de bonbons, de barres chocolatées. Plein de sucreries comme il les aimait, il allait pouvoir connaître leur vrai goût. Ne sachant quoi dire ou faire, il se leva et serra Sam dans ses bras. Après quelques secondes, durant lesquelles Sam se demandait ce qu'il se passait, il mit ses bras autour de Gabriel avant de tapoter le haut de son dos et de s'écarter de lui. Dean le regardait avec un air ahuri et lui dit :

_- T'as même pas ramené de la tarte ? _

Sammy rigola et attrapa son hamburger tandis que Gabriel proposait du chocolat pour combler le vide de la tarte. Ce dernier avait l'impression que Sam allait l'accepter un peu plus vite que Dean mais que son frère allait sûrement plaider en sa faveur auprès de son ancien protégé.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! On se retrouve jeudi sans faute et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**On se retrouve avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que les autres.**

* * *

><p><strong>Je remercie encore une fois MarianClea et Pauu_aya pour leur aide sur mes textes, merci les filles vous êtes géniales.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à tous pour votre review.<strong>

**_Ignis : Merci pour ta review, Gabriel est en effet très mal, ils essayent tous d'être là, de ne pas l'enfoncer car il a beaucoup de mal face à cette humanité. Merci pour tout !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne lecture à tous<strong>

* * *

><p>Après que Sam eut fini de manger, il laissa Dean et Cass s'occuper de la vaisselle - sous les reproches de son frère - et alla montrer la chambre qu'occuperait Gabriel. Elle était située près de la sienne. Castiel avait celle à côté de son frère pour qu'il aille le voir en cas de problème donc Sam s'occuperait de l'autre ange. Même s'il n'était pas proche de lui, il se souvenait à l'époque à quel point c'était difficile pour Castiel. Il se rappelait des nuits blanches que Dean avait passées pour apaiser l'ex-ange mais n'en avait fait aucune remarque.<p>

Toutes les chambres se ressemblaient, un lit au centre, quelques meubles pour ranger les vêtements et une porte menant à la salle de bain que Sam montra à Gabriel rapidement. Ce dernier écoutait et regardait avec un air apaisé. Ils allaient l'aider et le chasseur avait l'air d'accepter sa présence. Cela l'aidait, il aurait certainement repris ses affaires si à l'heure actuelle tous lui montraient qu'il était un poids.

- _Merci Sam_, commença-t-il. _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passerait à l'heure actuelle si vous ne m'aviez pas cherché. Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas toujours été correct avec toi et Dean autrefois, que je t'ai fait souffrir, surtout un... certain mardi..._

Sam rigola et continua d'écouter l'homme en face de lui qui essayait tant bien que mal de lui dire qu'il était désolé, même s'il n'utilisait pas forcément les bons mots et les bons souvenirs. Mais cela suffisait à toucher le chasseur.

- _J'en suis désolé, c'est vrai que je voulais te faire comprendre qu'il mourrait mais j'aurais peut-être pu te le faire comprendre autrement. J'ai toujours été comme ça, et je ne sais pas si je changerais un jour. C'est mon truc ça, faire de mauvaises blagues._

Le fils Winchester posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gabriel pour l'arrêter et le rassurer :

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est du passé_, répondit Sam_. Certes j'étais réticent au début à te retrouver mais tout le monde a le droit à une deuxième chance. Alors j'essaie de prendre ce que tu nous as fait en rigolant car de toute façon... et bien, on est toujours vivant non ? _

Gabriel eut un faible sourire et s'assit sur le lit où Sam s'installa aussi, près de lui.

- _Et si tu me racontais maintenant_ ? demanda Sam.

Gabriel regarda le chasseur, il avait peur et se demandait si vraiment il fallait qu'il raconte tout ou qu'il ne dise rien. Mais Sam avait le droit de savoir qui il était réellement maintenant, avec difficulté il commença à lui expliquer sa situation :

- _J'ai su assez tôt l'année dernière que Cass avait perdu sa grâce mais à ce moment-là moi aussi avec des milliers d'autres anges, on était perdus. Privés du paradis. Ils n'avaient tous qu'un nom à la bouche "Castiel"... je me suis alors éloigné des autres. Ils savaient que je vous connaissais et que vous me mèneriez directement vers leur prochaine victime. Je me suis donc caché. Je connaissais déjà, en gros, la vie sur terre donc ça pouvait aller. _

Gabriel se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit en continuant :

- _Les premiers mois ont été longs. J'attendais que ça se calme... je ne sais même plus combien d'anges j'ai tué avant qu'eux essayent de me torturer. Ce qui fait que tous les anges en avaient après moi. Lorsque j'ai pu être tranquille j'ai essayé de retrouver Dieu, mon Père. Il fallait qu'il nous aide après tout. Il est le seul à pouvoir remettre de l'ordre auprès de la hiérarchie céleste. Puis enfin, au bout de plusieurs mois... nous l'avons tous ressenti. Le paradis rouvrait ses portes. On a pu retrouver nos ailes. Il n'y a que Dieu qui puisse faire cela je pense alors j'ai continué à le rechercher. Pour Castiel, qu'il n'ait pas perdu sa grâce en vain. Il méritait de la retrouver et Métatron méritait d'être puni._

Gabriel mit un bras au dessus de ses yeux et en commençant à pleurer il termina son récit, malgré la douleur qui le prenait actuellement :

- _Les autres anges en avaient toujours après moi, je m'en tapais, je suis... j'étais un archange MERDE ! Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que cela irait aussi loin. Ils voulaient ma peau, et deux archanges aussi. Tsaphkiel* et Anaël**... Ils m'ont retrouvé, il y avait avec eux une dizaine d'anges. Je ne pouvais pas m'échapper à cause de Tsaphkiel, il est la justice en personne et personne ne peut ignorer le choix de la justice. Les anges m'ont attrapé... m'ont ramené au paradis... et ils m'immobilisaient tandis que Tsaphkiel annonçait ma sentence. Anaël était derrière moi... J'ai rien vu venir... ils m'ont arraché mes ailes et m'ont laissé tomber après avoir récupéré ma grâce... J'aurais dû mourir normalement avec la chute mais non... Ils ont tout fait pour que je reste en vie et supporte l'humanité... Je me rappelle juste d'avoir repris conscience au milieu d'une forêt détruite..._

- _Tu as hurlé quand... quand ils t'ont arraché les... ailes_ ? demanda Sam qui avait la gorge serrée, il ne voulait pas lui demander cela mais la réponse expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

-_A plein poumon..._ répondit-il tellement bas que l'information eut du mal à se faire comprendre dans le cerveau du chasseur.

Gabriel se redressa, les yeux fermés pour que Sam ne les voit pas rouges.

- _Je pense que ton cri a provoqué un incendie, un événement comme lorsque quelqu'un torture un ange_, commença Sam provoquant l'intérêt de Gabriel face aux révélations de sa chute. _L'endroit où tu as atterri était comme une mini forêt on peut dire, enfin un groupement d'arbres et les arbres ont pris feu. Quand... quand tu es tombé, tout s'est arrêté. _

Gabriel se prit la tête entre les mains. Il sentait sa gorge de plus en plus serrée et il avait du mal à respirer.

- _Quand j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux... les arbres étaient couchés et la terre était sèche. Totalement sèche. _

- _L'environnement est comme mort pour ta chute, c'est pour ça Gabriel, _dit Castiel en entrant dans la chambre après d'avoir entendu l'histoire de son frère_. On va les retrouver, on va les tuer, et... on trouvera un moyen d'accord ?_ insista-t-il en s'approchant. _En plus Anaël n'avait aucune raison d'être là ! Tu peux contester._

Dean, qui avait suivi son ami comme son ombre, posa la même question qui passait également dans la tête de son frère :

_- Qui est Anaël ?_

_- Un archange_, répondit Gabriel d'une voix lasse. _Il s'occupe normalement ce qui est sentiment, amour... mais Cass... c'est de la vengeance pure et simple. Et nous... humains... on ne peut plus rien._

Un silence s'installa. Tous savaient que c'était vrai, que face à une armée d'anges, ils ne pourraient rien faire. A moins qu'ils ne se mettent en rang et qu'ils les tuent les uns après les autres mais pas sûr que les emplumés acceptent.

Gabriel décida de casser le silence en se levant et en déclarant qu'il allait prendre une douche. Castiel alla chercher un nécessaire de toilette ainsi que des vêtements qu'il piocha au hasard dans son tiroir que lui avait rempli Dean et ainsi les donna à son frère. Les deux autres hommes retournèrent à la salle principale sans un mot, rapidement suivi de leur ami commun.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent tous assis dans la grande pièce que Sam parla :

_- Et si on cherchait Dieu ou... les archanges mais seuls ?_

Dean secoua la tête, non pas pour répondre à son frère mais car il essayait de réfléchir à toutes les options possibles, n'écoutant personne autour de lui.

- _Cass... tu sais comment il peut retrouver ses ailes et sa grâce ?_ demanda Dean en tournant son regard vers son ami.

- _Je n'en sais rien, surtout que pour le déchoir il faut une très bonne raison, c'est ça qui me perturbe le plus actuellement. Tsaphkiel pourrait être déchu de son pouvoir pendant un siècle si cette erreur est vraie. Il a dû couvrir ses arrières..._

Les deux frères gardèrent le silence, Castiel semblait chercher une solution, marmonnant légèrement mais pas assez fort pour que les deux autres hommes comprennent un mot de ses paroles.

Gabriel semblait s'être mis plusieurs anges à dos et surtout deux archanges ce qui ne plaisait pas aux deux chasseurs qui s'étaient déjà battus contre eux. Sam, lui s'en rappelait même mieux que lui, ayant fini à la fosse après en avoir rencontré.

- _Un moyen pour ne pas se confronter à eux ?_ demanda Dean en regardant Castiel dans les yeux.

L'interpellé fixa le chasseur, comme toujours, il pouvait voir ce qu'il ressentait grâce à leur échange. Eux deux avaient toujours communiqué de cette manière. Dean n'arrivant pas à dire ce qu'il ressentait et lui essayant d'éviter de dire des mots fâcheux. Actuellement, il voyait la peur de Dean, qu'elle vienne des archanges ou de la situation qu'ils vivaient, qu'elle soit pour son frère ou Gabriel. Il la voyait et ne voulait pas que Dean souffre, alors il se devait de trouver une autre solution. Pour lui.

_- Il faudrait peut-être contacter Barachiel***..._

Sam et Dean regardèrent Castiel avec insistance jusqu'à que celui-ci comprenne qu'il devait expliquer ce qu'il venait de dire car tout ne pouvait pas s'expliquer d'un regard :

- _Pour faire chuter un ange il faut qu'il se soit rebellé, ou qu'il n'ait aucune considération pour autrui ou encore ait un enfant avec un humain. Lorsqu'un ange est déchu, il devient comme un humain. Enfin normalement... Je me rappelle de Isaïe, un prophète, qui me disait un jour qu'un homme qu'il connaissait n'avait pas d'ange gardien près de lui. Pourtant il était un ange déchu. Donc il devait normalement devenir un humain vous comprenez ?_

Dean secouait la tête négativement les yeux vides, Castiel l'avait totalement perdu. Sam quant à lui réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'il comprit il attrapa le bras de son frère et s'exclama :

- _Mais oui ! Un humain a forcément un ange gardien et s'il est tué, Barachiel doit prendre le relais jusqu'à qu'il ait un autre ange si je me rappelle bien. Barachiel est comme... le chef des anges gardiens. Mais si cet homme n'en avait pas, c'est qu'il n'était pas humain donc qu'il était toujours un ange c'est bien ça Castiel ?_

- _Oui et non_, essaya d'expliquer l'ex-ange_. Tu as raison sur tout sauf sur le dernier point. Il n'était plus un ange mais cela voulait dire qu'il devait toujours être accepté au paradis. Cet homme dont je vous parle a été tué alors qu'on allait lui restituer sa grâce. Il y avait eu une erreur dans son jugement._

Dean qui avait regardé l'échange fit de grands gestes avec ses bras tout en disant :

-_Eh oh ! Les gars je suis là, vous voulez bien m'expliquer ? _

Castiel le regarda et lui déclara :

_- Si Gabriel n'a pas d'ange gardien, il n'est donc pas totalement humain, il peut alors prétendre à retourner au paradis. _

Dean acquiesça, cela ne signifiait rien de bon à son avis. S'il n'avait pas d'ange gardien, ne risquait-il pas d'avoir souvent des accidents et tout ceci allait les mener vers un autre archange. Qui sait de quel côté il était lui. Même s'il était avec Gabriel, cela n'empêchait pas que s'il n'avait pas d'ange gardien il se retrouverait donc à retrouver les deux autres emplumés qui l'avaient déchu. Il se leva, déjà inquiet de la tournure que prendrait leur affaire et déclara :

_- Ecoutez, on va dormir et demain on gère tout ça. Castiel, tu... tu vas pouvoir gérer Gabriel pour sa première nuit ?_

Castiel allait lui répondre quand Sam le stoppa net :

_- Sa chambre est à côté de la mienne, je vais m'occuper de lui, _dit-il avant de continuer après un petit silence_, je sais que toi parfois tu t'occupes encore de Castiel alors... je vais l'aider._

Dean se racla la gorge et partit vers sa chambre gêné. Jamais il n'avait dit à son frère qu'il consolait Castiel quand il se réveillait de ses cauchemars. Mais il l'avait remarqué lui-même. Il l'avait fait naturellement, son besoin de le protéger était plus fort que tout. Sauf que pour son frère, il ne voyait pas pourquoi ça serait naturel, bien que celui-ci veuille aider tout le monde avec le maximum de ses moyens. Il espérait qu'il n'en voulait plus à Gabriel sinon, ce dernier était bon pour se débrouiller.

Tous allèrent dans leur chambre sauf Sam qui rejoignit Gabriel dans la sienne. Ce dernier fut surpris de voir Sam entrer dans sa chambre et également gêné car il était encore avec sa serviette de bain. Le fils Winchester sortit quelques minutes pour le laisser se changer. Il se demandait depuis quand il était si pudique, se rappelant très bien de Gabriel dans une vidéo porno. Son état d'esprit avait bien changé, en tout cas. Il se sentait plus vulnérable et ça se voyait dans son comportement. Le chasseur espérait juste que cela soit passager.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre, Sam prit le sac de bonbon et le rangea dans un meuble tout en lui disant que le sucre énervait, qu'il aurait mal au ventre et ne dormirait pas s'il en mangeait trop. Gabriel regardait Sam faire. Ce dernier remarqua qu'il portait une chemise blanche comme pour sortir.

- _Merde_, s'exprima-t-il. _Cass t'a pas donné de bons vêtements ! C'est pas en chemise et en jean qu'il faut dormir. Désolé Gabriel mais Castiel vérifie rarement les vêtements qu'il prend, Dean doit souvent le reprendre... j'arrive._

Sam alla vite dans sa chambre récupérer un tee-shirt et un pantalon dans sa commode qu'il donna à Gabriel en retournant dans la chambre de ce dernier.

_- Ils vont être grands, enfin, le tee-shirt ça devrait aller_, avoua-t-il. _Mais c'est mieux que ce que tu portes pour dormir._

L'ex-archange prit les vêtements et alla dans la salle de bain se changer. Il regarda les vêtements que Sam lui avait donnés. Il les posa près du lavabo et d'un geste machinal il leva la main et claqua des doigts. En ne voyant pas de changement, il claqua de nouveau des doigts, encore, et encore. Il n'avait pas essayé tout à l'heure mais maintenant il savait. Il se déshabilla et mit ses nouveaux vêtements. Maintenant, s'installer serait beaucoup plus long, un claquement de doigts ne suffisait plus.

Lorsqu'il sortit, Sam rigola. Le pantalon était beaucoup trop grand. Gabriel lâcha un petit rire qui stoppa le chasseur. C'était le premier rire de Gabriel depuis qu'il l'avait récupéré. Ce dernier voulait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas totalement au fond du trou même s'il ne savait pas pour quelle raison il se lèverait le lendemain matin. Sam lui sourit mais s'avança rapidement vers lui quand il vit un hématome aussi large que sa paume de main dans le cou de Gabriel.

- _Comment t'es-tu fais ça ?_ demanda-t-il en regardant si ce n'était pas enflé.

- _Dans la douche_... répondit Gabriel un peu honteux. _J'ai glissé et je me suis pris le support du pommeau de douche._

Sam regarda Gabriel dans les yeux et essaya de le rassurer sur le fait que cet événement n'avait rien de honteux ni de dégradant. C'était quelque chose qui arrivait aussi à d'autres personnes même si ça ne lui était jamais arrivé.

- _En tout cas ce n'est pas enflé_, conclu-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de chambre. _Bon, et bien bonne nuit._

- _Attends_, dit Gabriel perdu. _Je... je fais comment ?_

Sam se frappa mentalement. Evidemment qu'il ne savait pas comment faire vu qu'il n'avait jamais eu à le faire. Il fit demi-tour et lui expliqua :

- _Tu n'as pas encore dormi n'est-ce pas ?_ dit-il gêné d'avoir omis ce détail.

_- Non, enfin si. Mais pas naturellement._

Gabriel baissa la tête et mit sa main contre ses côtes.

_- Un gars du restaurant m'a foutu dehors et m'a collé un coup de poing, ça m'a mis K.O direct... je ne suis plus aussi résistant apparemment... et aussi... je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi mais j'ai été réveillé par deux gars saouls qui m'ont tapé dans les côtes avant de vomir leurs tripes à cause de l'alcool._

Sam se tut et regarda l'ex-archange en face de lui. Il ne se tenait pas les côtes pour rien. Il n'avait pas voulu songer au fait que ce n'était pas normal mais la vérité arrivait toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Après lui avoir demandé, Gabriel le laissa regarder ses côtes. Il enleva son tee-shirt et lâcha une grimace au passage, comme d'habitude quand il devait s'habiller ou autre. Le chasseur regarda attentivement ses côtes et après avoir effleuré sa peau, il vit qu'il était très sensible à cet endroit.

- _Tu dois avoir les côtes fêlées ou autre chose mais pas cassées je pense_, dit-il en s'éloignant de Gabriel déstabilisé de sa proximité. _Tu vas vraiment souffrir prochainement, pire que maintenant en plus, ta chute dans la douche n'a rien dû arranger. Il va falloir que tu fasses attention prochainement et que tu te reposes._

Gabriel remercia Sam et alla s'allonger doucement. Le chasseur essaya de le faire se concentrer sur sa respiration puis lui demanda enfin de ne songer à rien, de se laisser aller. L'ex-archange s'exécuta et ferma les yeux.

- _J'éteins la lumière et j'entrebâille ta porte. La mienne sera aussi entrebâillée, si t'as un souci je t'entendrai sinon viens me voir._

Sam entendit un faible merci et retourna dans sa chambre. Il espérait ne pas se tromper pour ses côtes car si elles étaient vraiment fracturées ce n'était pas le meilleur cadeau de bienvenu que les humains pouvaient lui faire.

Le chasseur commençait réellement à perdre foi en l'humanité. Gabriel s'était fait agressé deux fois en moins de 48 heures et ceci expliquait son comportement lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans la rue ainsi que sa difficulté à marcher. Il fallait que lui-même retrouve sa foi pour qu'il puisse aider l'ex-archange car ce dernier allait comprendre que vivre était un choix et il ne voulait pas le laisser abandonner. Quoi qu'il ait dit, quoi qu'il ait fait, il ne méritait pas de vivre tout cela.

Alors si Sam ne pouvait pas croire aux anges, ni aux humains tant pis. Il croirait en Gabriel.

* * *

><p><strong>* Archange qui dirige la justice divine<strong>

**** Archange qui s'occupe de ce qui est en rapport aux sentiments et au sexe**

***** Archange, chef des anges gardiens**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve lundi sans faute et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.<strong>

**A bientôt**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Nous revoici avec le chapitre 5, tout en douceur !**

**Merci à MarianClea et Pauu_aya qui sont toujours là pour m'aider. Je crois que je vais le répéter à chaque fois mais vous êtes géniales !**

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous dis un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir, je vous adore !<strong>

**Ignis : Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu, la relation de Sam et Gabriel va en effet progresser. J'espère que cette histoire continuera à te plaire et merci pour ta review, merci de me suivre**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne lecture<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5<span>

Sam fut réveillé par des petits cris, quelqu'un de paniqué. Son premier réflexe fut d'attraper le couteau en dessous de son oreiller et de tendre l'oreille. Il mit plusieurs minutes à émerger et à se souvenir que Gabriel était au bunker. Ces cris devaient sûrement provenir de sa chambre. Il se leva donc en vitesse, couteau en poche quand même l'esprit du chasseur avant tout, pour aller dans la chambre de l'ex-archange. Ce dernier avait un sommeil agité comme s'y attendait Sam. Il s'approcha donc de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Ce contact calma l'homme endormi mais quelques secondes après que Sam ait enlevé sa main, il fut de nouveau agité.

Le fils Winchester n'osa pas le réveiller, alors il se mit sur le lit, à l'extérieur de la couverture et posa sa main sur son bras. Il se rappelait avoir vu son frère prendre Castiel dans les bras lors de sa première nuit au bunker. Il n'en n'avait jamais rien dit mais savait de toute façon que quoi qu'il se passe, Dean serait toujours là pour l'ex-ange.

Sam s'endormit ainsi mais ce fut dans les bras du chasseur que Gabriel se réveilla. Il fut surpris de le voir dans sa chambre mais devait avouer qu'il se sentait bien, en sécurité et essaya même de se rendormir. Le portable de Sam n'était pas du même avis, il sonna dans la chambre à côté. Sûrement un réveil ou un appel. En tout cas la nuit était terminée.

**~D/C~S/G~**

Sam et Gabriel allèrent ensemble dans la cuisine où ils trouvèrent Castiel qui était à peine réveillé. Le chasseur se dirigea directement vers la cafetière pour prendre du café fraichement préparé par l'ex-ange. Il fit deux tasses et en donna une à Gabriel qui accepta mais regarda le liquide noir d'un œil réticent.

- _Mal dormi p'tit frère_ ? demanda Gabriel en s'asseyant en face de lui essayant d'oublier qu'il était en train d'avaler un liquide immonde.

Castiel passa sa main devant ses yeux pour essayer de se réveiller mais posa ses yeux sur son frère d'un air fatigué. On pouvait voir que plusieurs choses le tourmentaient.

- _Assez oui... j'ai peur que Dean perde patience... et toi ?_

- _T'inquiète pas Cass_, répondit Samuel en s'installant près de Gabriel. _Il ne perdra jamais patience face à toi. Quant à ton frère il a fait quelques cauchemars._

Gabriel comprit que Dean avait dû rejoindre Castiel dans sa chambre comme Sam avec lui. Une seule question passa dans sa tête : "Que seraient-ils devenus s'ils n'avaient pas rencontré un jour les fils Winchester ?". Il comprenait Castiel qui essayait de tout faire pour Dean, il commençait à ressentir la même chose pour Sam mais en moins intense. Peut-être qu'il s'en sortirait grâce au chasseur.

L'ex-archange tourna la tête vers Sam et le regarda dans les yeux. Ce dernier le remarqua rapidement et tourna également son regard vers lui. Au bout de quelques secondes Gabriel lui chuchota un "merci" que seul lui pouvait entendre. Les deux chasseurs pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient mais ils les avaient aidés plus que qui ce soit sur terre ou dans le ciel. Si son frère et lui étaient encore en vie c'était grâce à eux deux.

Sam acquiesça puis s'occupa de lui servir un petit déjeuner classique et tous trois mangèrent tandis que Dean arrivait déjà tout habillé en annonçant le programme de la journée. Des recherches un peu partout. Dans la bibliothèque du bunker pour Castiel, dans celle de la ville pour lui, sur le PC pour Sam et dans les archives pour Gabriel. Sauf que Sam leur apprit que l'ex-archange devait se reposer pour ses côtes et que ce n'était pas le moment de le faire se balader dans les étages du bunker. Les deux anciens êtres célestes se regardèrent, tous deux désolés car autrefois, l'un ou l'autre aurait guéri son frère mais maintenant ils devaient connaître la douleur.

Dean acquiesça et refusa alors de partir à la bibliothèque, comme cela il garderait toujours un œil sur son ange. Malgré que son frère soit là, Castiel restait sa priorité et Sam le savait. Si quelqu'un devait l'aider c'était Dean. Il l'avait accepté il y a longtemps et avait appris à voir un peu plus que de simples regards entre eux mais aussi des attentions juste pour lui. Alors évidemment, Sam prit le poste de gardien de Gabriel.

Pas à un seul moment Sam et Gabriel ne parlèrent du fait qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble. Ils n'abordèrent le sujet ni ensemble ni à leurs frères respectifs. Ce n'était pas important, il y avait d'autres choses dont il fallait s'occuper.

**~D/C~S/G~**

La journée fut longue. Sam expliqua à Gabriel ce dont ils avaient parlé la veille pendant qu'il prenait sa douche. L'ex-archange essaya alors de les aider dans la recherche de Barachiel. Il avait acquiescé et n'avait rien dit, inquiet de ce qu'il deviendrait dans les semaines qui suivraient. Les deux ex-anges cherchaient dans les livres car Dean lui préférait chercher dans des cas qu'auraient rencontré les hommes de lettres. Sam, de son côté, faisait ce qu'il savait faire de mieux pour les recherches : ses petites fouilles sur son PC.

Aucun des hommes ne trouva quoi que se soit de la journée. Le soir arriva et tous retournèrent dans leur chambre. Gabriel avait même un début de migraine, ce pour quoi Sam lui avait donné deux cachets pour la douleur. Ce dernier évita toute remarque sur ce visage totalement anéanti qui lui faisait face tandis qu'il avalé les cachets avec difficulté. L'humanité avait beaucoup de mal à satisfaire Gabriel. Ses premiers jours n'ayant pas été très agréables, il n'avait pas besoin d'une migraine pour couronner le tout. Mais il tut sa douleur intérieure et alla dans sa chambre, aussi silencieux qu'il l'était depuis qu'il avait perdu ses ailes.

Malgré la grande journée de recherche, Castiel et Sam ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Dean alla dormir ainsi que Gabriel tandis que l'ex-ange prit plusieurs livres pour les lire dans son lit. Sam quant à lui resta sur son PC allongé dans sa chambre. Les deux hommes auraient pu continuer leur recherche sur la grande table mais le fils Winchester voulait pouvoir rester près de Gabriel si besoin était, alors Castiel avait suivit.

Il était plus de deux heures du matin quand une tête passa la porte de la chambre de Sam. Ce dernier leva la tête vers celle de l'ex-archange. Gabriel voulait voir s'il dormait car son problème ne s'estompait pas. Il s'approcha donc et murmura :

- _Sam, j'ai de plus en plus mal à la tête et j'ai envie de vomir._

Sam ferma son pc et le posa sur sa table de chevet. Il reconnaissait les symptômes de la migraine, de plus il voyait que Gabriel fermait les yeux régulièrement car la lumière lui faisait mal aux yeux. Il se leva et dit à l'homme :

- _Viens sur le lit, je vais te mettre un gant froid sur la tête. Tu es en train d'avoir une migraine je pense_, dit Sam en se levant.

Gabriel s'avança et s'installa sur le lit délicatement. Il sentait que tout vacillait, il arrivait à peine à supporter la lumière et il avait énormément envie de vomir. Il ne pensait pas qu'être humain pouvait être aussi difficile. Il se sentait fragile et avait l'impression que n'importe quoi pouvait l'attaquer, le faire souffrir sans parler des émotions qu'il ressentait et qui bouillonnaient dans ses veines.

Sam alla dans la salle de bain après avoir éteint la grande lumière. Il trempa un gant de toilette dans de l'eau froide et retourna dans la chambre où il mit le morceau humide sur le haut de la tête de l'ex-archange.

- _Les recherches font toujours cet effet ?_ demanda Gabriel en appréciant le froid sur son crâne.

Sam s'assit sur le bord du lit et répondit avec un petit rire :

- _Non, je pense que c'est plutôt le contrecoup d'hier. La pression, l'angoisse et tout le reste._

Le chasseur s'allongea près de Gabriel et continua ses recherches sur son téléphone portable pour que Gabriel soit moins dérangé par la lumière de l'écran. De temps en temps, Sam changeait de face la serviette pour que l'ex-archange ait un autre côté frais et lorsqu'il s'apprêta à dormir, il alla ré-humidifier la serviette.

Il ne vira pas Gabriel dans sa chambre et se mit dans le lit avec lui.

Aucun des deux hommes ne dormaient encore, chacun réfléchissant encore à une solution pour retrouver Barachiel. Mais Sam coupa le silence en lui disant bonne nuit. Malgré l'envie de vomir, Gabriel réussit à lui dire merci, un merci pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et pour tout ce qu'il faisait encore.

- _De rien Gab'_, chuchota Sam en se retournant su le côté pour s'endormir.

Gabriel tourna la tête malgré la douleur. Jamais on ne lui avait donné un surnom encore. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait peut-être montrer qu'il commençait à apprécier Sam, qu'il pourrait lui parler sans avoir cette peur qu'il lui en veuille toujours pour ce qu'il avait fait. Le chasseur était tellement attentif et lui tellement encombrant pour les deux fils Winchester. Il fallait qu'il montre qu'il les remerciait de cette chance qu'il lui donnait. Et ce même s'il voyait dans les yeux de Dean qu'il n'était pas totalement accepté, mais il espérait que cela change. Même si cela voulait dire ne pas faire de blagues à l'ainé Winchester pour le moment.

C'est en songeant à comment il pouvait les remercier qu'il s'endormit, paisible, son mal de tête s'atténuant.

**~D/C~S/G~**

Quelques chambres plus loin, un ex-ange ne dormait toujours pas. Il avait trouvé un chapitre dans un livre qui parlait des archanges. Il l'avait déjà lu une dizaine de fois mais ne cessait de le relire. Quelque chose lui échappait peut-être. Il se demandait s'il n'oubliait pas quelques pages car aucun passage ne faisait référence à Barachiel. Il n'était pas inexistant pourtant, il l'avait déjà rencontré. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Autant de connaissances mais aucune sur l'archange lié aux anges gardiens ? Impossible.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la situation de Gabriel et à comment retrouver un Barachiel inexistant dans ces bouquins, son esprit dériva aussi sur son cas personnel.

Est-ce que lui avait un ange gardien, est-ce que lui avait mérité de perdre sa grâce, est-ce qu'on pouvait la lui rendre ?

Se nourrir, dormir, s'entretenir, uriner régulièrement. Il s'y habituait mais se rendait compte à quel point tout cela faisait de lui une personne comme les autres, une personne vulnérable, fragile. Il pouvait être malade à tout moment. Il ne pouvait pas se régénérer avec sa grâce. Tout était si long, si fastidieux.

Il aimerait tellement redevenir comme avant, quand tout était si facile. Quand il n'avait pas tant de sentiments, d'émotions. Juste s'occuper de celui avec qui il partageait un lien profond et non l'inverse comme à l'instant présent. Il n'aurait même pas eu les larmes aux yeux juste à cause de cette pensée.

Il pressa ses mains sur ses yeux comme pour enlever toute trace de larme et avoir au bout des doigts les quelques gouttes salées qui avaient voulu s'échapper. Il les regarda et vit dedans cette humanité qui le détruisait de l'intérieur. Ainsi, pour changer ses idées il chercha autre chose dans le livre Comment savoir si notre ange gardien est présent ?

La fatigue se faisait sentir et il entendait Dean remuer dans son sommeil dans la chambre d'à côté. Il voulait le rejoindre mais il devait apprendre à se détacher de lui. Trop souvent il avait fini dans son lit car il était envahi par la tristesse. Il ne pouvait plus rien lui apporter et le chasseur allait en avoir marre de l'avoir tout le temps avec lui si ça continuait. Il devait s'éloigner un peu, malgré ce tiraillement dans son ventre qui se faisait sentir à cette idée. Il le devait. Pour Dean. Pour leur lien.

Alors il continua de chercher, pour servir à quelque chose, ou au moins essayer. Il lu presque entièrement un livre, puis débuta un deuxième où il trouva un passage qui pouvait être intéressant, surprit par le paragraphe, il le lu à voix basse comme pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il lisait :

-"_La présence d'un ange gardien pour un être humain peut se vérifier grâce à un sortilège pouvant entrainer de grandes douleurs au sujet utilisé. La mort peut être envisagée dans certains cas pour ce dernier au bout de quelques jours_."

Castiel se stoppa un instant sur la dernière phrase. Hors de question de tenter quoi que se soit s'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de sauver Gabriel. Il fallait trouver Barachiel pour éviter de risquer sa vie.

Il ferma les yeux et se tapa la tête avec le livre, comme si une idée allait sortir de son esprit miraculeusement grâce aux coups, mais non. Il balança le livre à travers la pièce et le regarda ouvert par terre. Pourquoi tout devait être aussi difficile, il voulait juste aider mais il le savait, il n'avait encore rien apporté. Il ne servait à rien. Ce fut avec cette pensée qu'il éteignit la lumière.

Il s'installa dans son lit et pleura silencieusement. Il avait peur et ne maitrisait pas encore beaucoup les larmes. Il ne savait pas comment les gérer alors il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces et essaya de se convaincre lui-même de se calmer, de dormir paisiblement. Ce qui ne fonctionna pas du tout, la seule chose qui arrêta enfin ses larmes fut ce bras qui l'attrapa et l'approcha de lui pour le serrer. Ce fut également ce souffle fatigué qu'il sentait dans sa nuque qui calma ses pleurs et sa respiration également. Pour le remercier il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait logique, il enlaça ses doigts avec les siens.

Il voulait s'excuser de l'importuner encore et toujours mais se tut quand il entendit la respiration un peu plus forte signifiant qu'il s'endormait. Castiel le suivit de près, s'il n'avait pas d'ange gardien et bien tant pis Dean s'en chargeait très bien en tout cas.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et je vous dis à Jeudi sans faute !<strong>

**(Une petite review pour mon anniversaire qui arrive demain ? lol)**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**Bonjour tout le monde ! :)**

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, merci aux nouveaux arrivant et aux nouvelles personnes qui me suivent. Je vous adore !**

**Un big merci également pour MarianClea et Pauu_aya pour leur aide et leur soutien. Vous êtes géniales ! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p>Gabriel se réveilla dans le lit de Sam, seul. Malgré que les lits ne permettent, normalement, pas d'être à deux, il sentait quand même un vide auprès de lui. Il s'assit dans le lit et s'étira. Une douleur lancinante le prit alors dans les côtes. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne valait pas mieux, pour le moment, ne pas lever les bras trop haut. Il se leva donc avec son corps qui le rappelait à son bon souvenir.<p>

Il prit rapidement sa douche pour se réveiller et alla rejoindre les autres hommes. Mais quand il arriva dans la grande salle où ils étaient tous, il n'eut le temps de rien dire avant que son corps entier ne rencontre le sol. Tout se passa rapidement, son pied s'était pris dans la marche puis il sentit une grande douleur lui couper le souffle tandis qu'il entendait des personnes l'appeler. Sam avait accouru avec Castiel vers lui pour l'aider à le relever mais le moindre geste le fit crier.

-_Merde, pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si maladroit_, cria Dean tandis qu'il s'approchait pour aider ses amis à le relever.

Gabriel se leva en serrant les dents au maximum pour éviter d'hurler même si cela voulait dire avoir mal à la mâchoire. Dean de son côté continuait de l'engueuler en lui rappelant de faire attention car il fallait qu'il reparte entier et que ses côtes n'avaient pas besoin de ça. Ses paroles eurent l'effet d'une bombe auprès des trois autres hommes. Une fois l'ex-archange relevé et assis sur une chaise, Sam attrapa son frère par le col de son tee-shirt pour l'attirer vers le couloir pendant que Castiel essayait de calmer les paroles du chasseur auprès de Gabriel.

Gabriel se sentait mal car il entendait les deux frères se disputer et il en était la cause. Quoi que puisse dire Castiel, il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu pour Dean. Bien sûr qu'il n'était là que depuis peu de temps mais il se demandait si un jour il allait réellement le supporter. Pour lui, cela n'arriverait jamais. Alors, avec la gorge serrée, il demanda à son frère :

_-Tu peux m'aider à faire mes affaires s'il te plait ?_

L'ex-ange le regarda avec confusion et se leva pour fermer la porte du couloir par où étaient partis les deux frères. Il se retourna face à son frère et essaya de lui expliquer :

_-Gabriel, tu sais comment est Dean, malgré ses mots il veut t'aider._

_-Cass... tu essaies de te voiler la face. Depuis que je suis arrivé il me fait comprendre que je suis là car TU voulais m'aider. Il essaye d'en finir au plus vite avec mon problème pour que je parte et tu le sais très bien._

L'ex-ange allait répliquer quand il entendit : "Gabriel est en train de rendre Castiel au plus mal, tu le vois pas mais moi je le vois ! Il dort presque plus depuis qu'il a eu son message et je ne te parle même pas de son état émotionnel ! Si je dois faire un choix entre les deux... Sam, tu sais très bien qui je choisirais." Il ferma les yeux et s'éloigna de la porte. Bien sûr qu'il savait que Dean faisait tout ça pour lui, qu'il voulait en finir avec Gabriel mais il était hors de question qu'il parte à cause de ses émotions et de sa fatigue passagère. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Dean, ou du moins qu'il comprenne que son état serait de courte durée et que son frère était le plus important pour le moment.

_-On entend bien tout ce qui se passe dans le bunker... là, ça me rend fou Cass. Pourquoi Sam essaye tant de m'aider ? S'ils étaient d'accord ensemble au moins mon destin serait tout tracé._

Castiel s'assit sur la chaise à côté de son frère et en prenant sa tête entre les mains lui répondit en soufflant légèrement :

_-Sam commence à avoir un lien avec toi je crois. Il t'apprécie je pense et te considère comme son ami._

_-Peut-être, je n'en sais rien. Parfois j'ai l'impression que je pourrais me confier à lui, qu'il m'écouterait et n'essaierait pas de me tuer à la fin alors que Dean... Je pense que si nous étions seuls dans ce bunker j'aurais déjà mangé toute la table et les livres auraient fini dans une partie de mon anatomie qui aurait grandement souffert. Ouvre les yeux; ton copain me déteste Cassy !_

Castiel ne releva pas la dernière phrase et regarda la porte du couloir. La dispute s'était finie sur une porte qui claque. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre de voir qui revenait. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'ouvrit sur Sam qui semblait encore énormément énervé mais il s'approcha et demanda juste à Gabriel de lui montrer ses côtes. Ce dernier avec une grande difficulté réussit à soulever son tee-shirt suffisamment pour que le chasseur voie le bleu plus large que la veille. Il avait commencé à lui mettre un baume dès le lendemain où il l'avait découvert mais là, il aurait besoin de beaucoup plus de repos pour que ses côtes se reconsolident.

_-Veux-tu un cachet Gabriel ?_ demanda Sam en relevant son visage vers lui.

L'ex-archange fut heureux de le voir s'apaiser, essayer de se détendre. Il acquiesça et tandis que Sam allait chercher deux comprimés, Castiel laissa son frère pour se diriger vers la chambre de Dean. Il pouvait laisser Gabriel entre les mains du chasseur, lui devait parler à son ancien protégé.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de ce dernier, il ne trouva personne mais entendit un bruit d'eau dans la salle de bain.

_-Dean ? Je peux entrer ?_ demanda Castiel en toquant à la porte.

Il entendit une réponse positive et entra pour voir son ancien protégé avec le poing droit en sang sous l'eau. Castiel voyait son visage à travers le miroir cassé. Un violent impact s'était formé presque au centre. Montrant à l'ex-ange une multitude de parties du visage de Dean mais laissant toutes passer la colère présente sur les traits.

Castiel s'approcha et prit sa main doucement, le faisant lâcher une petite grimace. En faisant attention, l'ex-ange passa ses doigts sur le sang pour essuyer. Dean serra les dents en sentant la douleur s'accroître avec ce toucher.

-_Tu te rends compte_, commença Castiel en stoppant ses gestes regardant juste sa main enserrer la sienne. _Il y a quelques mois, quand j'avais volé cette grâce, ou il y a un an quand j'avais la mienne... j'aurais posé mes mains sur toi et tu aurais guéri. Maintenant... je te vois souffrir et je ne peux rien y faire. Cette situation me rend triste car j'ai peur de ne plus servir à rien, d'être de trop ici_, termina-t-il en regardant Dean dans les yeux.

Ce dernier comprit qu'il avait donné un rôle à Castiel bien trop lourd à porter maintenant. Un rôle qu'il ne voulait plus au fil du temps car pour lui ce rôle avait évolué mais pas pour l'ex-ange. Il porta sa main gauche à sa joue, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Son cerveau le faisait pour lui, il lui dictait ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse.

_-Ce n'est pas important que tu ne puisses plus me guérir Cass, l'impor-_

_-Si Dean, c'est important, tu le vois bien là, tu as besoin de soin et je ne peux pas t'aider !_

_-Non ce n'est pas important. Avant que je connaisse ton existence j'attendais que mes plaies se referment toutes seules. Bien sûr que c'était un plus quand tu me soignais mais je peux refaire comme avant. La seule chose que je ne veux pas retrouver de cette ancienne vie est ton absence._

Les deux hommes restèrent de longues secondes à se regarder. Cherchant la vérité et la sincérité de l'autre à travers leurs pupilles. Dean avait toujours pensé que Castiel pouvait lire son âme dans ses yeux, l'ex-ange pensait que le chasseur, lui, pouvait y voir sa grâce et maintenant ses émotions. Ils étaient plus que jamais connectés.

_-Merci Dean, merci pour tout, merci d'exister. Je n'ai pu connaître que la véritable liberté que lorsque je suis venu te chercher en enfer. Et maintenant, quand je me sens mal, quand je suis perdu, tu es le seul à pouvoir me faire arrêter de douter, d'avoir peur. Je me sens bien quand tu es là. Je me sens... complet ? comblé ? En tout cas, un bien-être s'installe quand tu es près de moi._

Les mots de Castiel arrivèrent très vite au cerveau de Dean qui réagit directement. Il enleva sa main gauche de sa joue et reprit la droite de celles de l'ex-ange. Il tourna son regard pour ne plus croiser ces deux orbes bleus il préféra fixer l'eau qui coulait. Il savait que son ami ne comprenait pas toujours ses émotions, ses sentiments mais ce qu'il décrivait lui faisait peur tellement sa déclaration dégoulinait d'amour. Ce qui lui faisait peut-être même plus peur était ce sentiment de contentement qui s'était installé au fond de lui quand il écoutait ses paroles.

Castiel, voyant tout à coup Dean se renfermer posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et voulut lui demander s'il allait bien mais il s'écarta violemment de lui en lui criant :

_-Castiel je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois, mon espace personnel ! Maintenant sors !_

Le concerné ne comprit pas cette réaction soudaine. Il ne demanda pas d'explication car il sentait de la colère monter au fond de lui ainsi que sa gorge se serrer signifiant qu'il voulait pleurer.

Il lança un dernier regard à son ami et s'éloigna du lavabo pour prendre la porte et s'en aller de sa chambre. Il retourna silencieusement vers la grande salle. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il avançait machinalement et ne remarquait même pas qu'il voyait trouble, son cerveau ne lui transmettant même pas l'information. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle, Sam était seul. Quand il leva la tête vers lui son visage se modifia instantanément.

_-Que t'a-t-il dit ? _

Sam savait que Castiel était allé voir Dean, car Gabriel l'en avait informé mais il ne pensait pas le revoir dans un tel état.

L'ex-ange leva les yeux vers Sam et commença à crier :

_-BORDEL SAM ! Mais qu'est-ce que je ressens là ? Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qui se passe au fond de moi, je comprends plus mes émotions, je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus !_

Sam allait demander plus d'explication à son ami quand celui-ci les donna de lui-même un peu plus calmement :

-_J'expliquais à Dean ce que je ressentais, ce qu'il m'avait apporté puis il est soudain devenu si froid. J'ai senti de la colère, de la tristesse et tellement d'autres sentiments. Je ne sais même pas comment je peux nommer ce que je ressens quand il est près de moi. J'aimerais pouvoir dire les choses comme elles sont mais je ne sais pas comment elles sont ! Lorsque je veux comprendre il ne veut pas m'expliquer, m'aider. Je ne comprends plus rien... je suis... perdu je crois._

Sam garda le silence face à ce que son ami venait de lui dire car la vérité sautait aux yeux de Castiel sans qu'il sache quelle vérité était là, juste en face de lui. Effectivement, il semblait perdu, totalement désemparé et Dean ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Ce qui rassurait et faisait peur à Sam était la réaction de son frère. S'il avait réagi comme cela, c'est qu'il comprenait les sentiments de Castiel, qu'il avait compris quelque chose sur ce qu'il ressentait lui-même. Il espérait juste que Dean n'en fasse pas qu'à sa tête et ne torture pas son angelot inconsciemment.

-_Laisse-lui du temps Cass. Je crois que lui aussi a du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il peut ressentir_, expliqua Sam en lui souriant.

Le chasseur s'excusa auprès de l'ex-ange, qui n'avait pas encore saisi ses paroles et alla dans la chambre de leur nouveau colocataire. Gabriel était parti se rallonger mais comme il était parti seul, Sam voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il trouva Gabriel assis dans son lit à lire des livres sur les anges, espérant trouver une solution quelque part. Lorsqu'il vit Sam, il essaya de se lever mais l'homme s'approcha rapidement et refusa qu'il se lève.

_-Gabriel repose-toi, tu t'es à peine réveillé que tu as relancé la douleur alors il faut te poser d'accord ?_

Ce dernier accepta et se rallongea.

-_Je peux te demander quelque chose ?_ dit-il à Sam en prenant un autre livre. _C'est à propos... du fait que je sois au bunker_, continua-t-il en voyant le chasseur acquiescer_. Je pense qu'il faudrait que je parte si cela créé des conflits entre vous trois. J'ai entendu crier Castiel et il en faut un paquet pour le mettre en colère alors j'imagine que je fais parti de ce qu'il l'éner-_

-_Non non_, coupa Sam en voyant la tournure de la discussion. _Mon frère... mon frère est un idiot, ce n'est pas nouveau et si Castiel s'est énervé... je vais t'expliquer pourquoi Castiel s'est énervé et tu comprendras vite que ce n'est pas toi le problème._

Le chasseur expliqua à l'ex-archange que son frère avait avoué à Dean qu'il ressentait des choses pour lui et qu'il l'avait totalement mis dehors. Gabriel souriait à la fin de son explication.

-_Attends, tu veux me dire que mon frère n'est pas si handicapé que ça des sentiments ?_ demanda Gabriel en rigolant.

-_Peut-être bien_, répondit-il en haussant les épaules avec un sourire. _Si seulement ils pouvaient se dire ce qu'ils ressentaient vraiment ! On les enfermerait dans une chambre et on serait tranquilles !_

Gabriel fit semblant de s'offusquer et dit d'un ton outré :

-_Tu rigoles ? Une chambre ? Pas ici j'espère parce que les murs sont beaucoup trop fins, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ça !_

Les deux hommes commencèrent à rigoler. De fil en aiguille, Gabriel commença à proposer des solutions pour les caser ensemble, le chasseur expliquant à chaque proposition comment ils pouvaient le faire ou pourquoi cela était impossible. Ils parlèrent pendant une bonne heure des moyens à leur disposition de mettre leurs frères respectifs. Leur meilleure tactique resta tout de même de faire semblant que Castiel soit en danger pour que Dean rapplique et commence à le protéger. Ils n'étaient jamais aussi proches que dans ces moments là. Le seul bémol serait que lorsqu'il découvrirait le subterfuge, Gabriel et Sam seraient des hommes morts.

Ce moment de détente calma leurs deux esprits. Le chasseur sourit et déclara :

-_Je suis heureux de te voir sourire. Tu n'étais pas le Gabriel que je connaissais, depuis qu'on t'a trouvé tu ne parlais presque pas. Je suis content de voir que tu peux être de nouveau bien. Continue de faire tes blagues, si tu veux je t'aiderais même._

Gabriel rigola et baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Ce qu'il pensait était vrai. Sam l'appréciait et il pouvait se confier s'il le souhaitait au chasseur. Peut-être qu'il pouvait avoir un ami, quelqu'un sur qui compter et qui n'était pas un ange. Il sourit rien qu'à cette pensée, jamais il n'avait eu d'amis réellement.

-_Et pourquoi pas une coupure de courant_ ? demanda l'ex-archange en levant les yeux vers son protecteur, son nouvel ami.

Ce dernier rigola suivi de l'autre homme. Il était grand temps pour les quatre hommes d'avoir un peu plus de gaieté dans ce bunker et l'arrivée de Gabriel allait peut-être aider. Surtout quand lui et Sam voulaient caser leurs deux frères ensemble.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! <strong>

**A lundi sans fautes !**

**_PS : Je vous adore_ **


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews qui me donnent le sourire et me font chaud au cœur. Merci !**

**Je remercie MarianClea qui m'a corrigée ce chapitre et ceux d'avant. Merci, t'es géniale. (Un merci pour Pauu_Aya qui m'a aidée également dans mes tournures de phrase merci ma Popo)**

**Aujourd'hui, Sam et Gabriel en mode action !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Une semaine passa depuis que Castiel avait expliqué à Dean ce qu'il ressentait. Ce dernier essayait de l'éviter et refusait d'être dans la même pièce que lui seuls. L'ex-ange commençait réellement à se sentir mal car en plus de voir Dean s'éloigner, il ne venait plus l'aider avec ses peines nocturnes et il ne voulait pas faire de tort à son ancien protégé alors il ne se plaignait pas.<p>

Gabriel, de son côté, allait de mieux en mieux niveau moral par contre niveau physique, il était resté alité durant cette semaine-là. Sam lui apportant à manger et venant faire la discussion pour faire passer le temps. Il n'avait peut-être pas besoin de rester allongé si longtemps mais le chasseur s'était rendu compte qu'il était très maladroit depuis qu'il était devenu humain. Il voulait donc éviter que ses côtes ne deviennent cassées mais aujourd'hui, Sam accepta qu'il se lève pour aller ailleurs que dans sa salle de bain. Il put manger avec les trois autres hommes et continuer les recherches avec eux dans la salle principale.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé en lisant les livres mais maintenant, ils avaient décidé de se concentrer un peu plus sur les cas des hommes de lettres. Quelque chose devait bien s'être passé dans le bunker. Mais ces recherches étaient aussi l'occasion pour Sam et Gabriel de mettre leur plan en action. Ils avaient cherché comment rapprocher leurs frères car la situation devenait de pire en pire et les tensions, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, étaient palpables. L'idée de Gabriel avait séduit son ami. Tous les deux avaient comploté et avait mis au point un stratagème. Dean devait croire que Sam était parti et Gabriel dans sa chambre avec de grandes douleurs. Pendant ce temps, Castiel rechercherait des cas dans les salles "d'archives" lorsque Sam, silencieux au compteur, couperait les salles les unes après les autres sur le passage de l'ex-ange. Si tout ce passait bien, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Dean accourrait.

Dans le début d'après-midi, les deux hommes se mirent en place. Assis tous les deux à une des tables, regardant les cas mais se lançant des regards de temps à autre.

-_Eh ! Cass !_ cria Gabriel en voyant son frère arriver. _Tu veux bien aller dans la salle 10C chercher le cas numéro... 5631 s'il te plait ? _demanda-t-il en vérifiant le numéro sur le papier qu'il tenait.

Castiel regarda Sam en se demandant pourquoi il n'y allait pas lui-même sachant qu'il était dans la même pièce que son frère. Ce dernier comprenant la question silencieuse lui dit qu'il devait aller acheter certaines choses dont il avait besoin pour soigner Gabriel. L'ex-ange ne chercha pas plus et s'en alla dans le couloir pour trouver cette salle. De leur côté, les deux hommes s'activèrent, Sam se leva et fonça vers la salle qui contrôlait les pièces du bunker. Il se souvenait avoir remarqué il y a un mois, ce genre d'immense compteur qui contrôlait toutes les pièces et pas seulement les deux grandes parties comme à l'entrée. Il se fit silencieux et resta devant en attendant le signal de Gabriel.

Ce dernier appela Dean qui arriva très vite après dans la salle principale.

-_Je vais dans ma chambre, mes côtes recommencent à me faire mal mais je t'ai appelé pour te demander d'aller aider Castiel si besoin, il est dans la salle 10C et recherche une ancienne affaire._

_-Pourquoi moi ?_ se pressa Dean. _Sam peut s'en occuper et... moi aussi... j'ai... plein de choses à faire !_

S'attendant à une réponse similaire, il soupira et dit :

-_Désolé Sam est parti il y a quelques minutes chercher deux - trois trucs et il veut acheter de la nourriture en plus je pense._

Dean sembla perdu, il ne savait pas s'il devait accepter ou chercher une excuse bidon mais il se contenta d'acquiescer. Gabriel sourit et partit vers sa chambre en toussant exagérément dans le couloir, malgré la douleur que cela lui provoquait, pour que Sam l'entende. Leur plan était en marche et pour l'instant, tout se déroulait comme prévu. Les "gamsters" en attaque comme avait surnommé Gabriel. Un mélange de Gabriel, Sam et gangsters. Un nom loufoque comme leur plan.

Sam en entendant le signal se mit à commencer le plan qu'ils avaient créé.

.

A quelques couloirs de là, Castiel regardait au fur et à mesure le numéro des pièces. Il arrivait bientôt à destination mais un bruit le fit s'arrêter en plein milieu du couloir. Il retourna sur ses pas pour voir la lumière au loin s'éteindre. Il allait pour s'avancer quand la suivante suivit, avec celles d'après. La vitesse s'intensifiait. Castiel courut alors jusqu'à la pièce 10C et s'enferma, entendant la dernière lumière s'éteindre dans le couloir. Le tout n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais cela avait suffi à inquiéter l'homme. Le bunker était tellement solide... c'était impossible pour lui que les plombs sautent, surtout juste dans une partie de l'endroit. Alors il savait très bien que cela ne pouvait être que surnaturel. Il ferma les yeux et répéta le nom de son ancien protégé dans la tête. Il n'avait aucune arme sur lui et commençait à avoir peur de se retrouver face à quelque chose qu'il ne puisse pas gérer.

Il rouvrit les yeux et essaya d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer car quoi que cela puisse être, il ne se passait rien dans cette pièce. Il s'avança dans la pièce en vérifiant qu'il était bien seul et commença à chercher l'affaire que lui avait demandée Gabriel.

_-5730 ? 5630 ? Merde ! J'ai oublié_, hurla Castiel en essayant de se souvenir des mots de son frère.

Alors qu'il essayait de se remémorer les paroles de Gabriel, un bruit se fit entendre. Les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent les unes après les autres. Castiel courut à l'extérieur et se pressa de retourner dans la grande salle tandis qu'il hurlait de nom de "Dean".

Ce dernier, entendant la détresse de son ami, arriva très vite. Il vit à peine l'ex-ange qui se dirigeait vers lui, les lumières étaient toujours éteintes pour une raison qu'ignorait le chasseur. Castiel fonçait en regardant derrière lui et n'ayant même pas remarqué la présence de Dean, il fonça sur son flanc gauche, le percutant et le faisant chuter au sol, le chasseur au-dessus de lui.

Castiel, dans la vitesse, n'avait pu éviter sa chute, Dean, lui, ne la devait qu'à lui-même car il avait essayé de retenir l'ex-ange debout. Le chasseur était donc contre son ami, légèrement surélevé par l'appui qu'il avait avec ses avant-bras et ses genoux pour éviter de l'écraser. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées et leurs torses se touchaient presque.

Aucun des deux hommes ne respirait. Leur position était plus qu'inconfortable, enfin non, ils étaient tous les deux heureux d'être si proches mais ils pensaient que c'était une erreur alors leur proximité les mettait mal à l'aise.

Lorsque la lumière revint, les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement, ils n'osaient faire aucun mouvement. C'était la seule vraie approche qu'ils avaient eu depuis une semaine et ils avaient besoin d'être "rassasiés".

Ils recommencèrent à respirer doucement, le souffle de l'un caressant le visage de l'autre. Ils n'arrivaient plus à penser à quelque chose de concret. Ils vivaient l'instant présent et rien ni personne ne rompait leur lien.

Dean ferma les yeux et avança légèrement son visage, leurs nez se touchèrent et il posa son front sur celui de Castiel. Ce dernier profitait de leur moment mais il commençait à avoir extrêmement chaud, le chasseur aussi ressentait cette chaleur mais ne dit rien, il écoutait le cœur de l'ex-ange battre contre lui. Il battait fort mais s'était calmé quand il l'avait touché. Dean voulait encore avancer légèrement son visage, à peine quelques centimètres et ces lèvres seraient à lui mais il reprit le contrôle de lui-même et se redressa brusquement. Se rendant compte qu'il n'avait peut-être pas bien agi. Il détourna le regard de l'ange au sol et passa sa main derrière sa nuque, signe d'une gêne évidente.

_-Hum... tu... tu m'avais appelé ? Les lumières étaient éteintes, comment ça se fait ?_

Castiel se redressa et se rendit compte qu'il avait mal dans l'épaule. Dean en essayant de le retenir avait peut-être fait plus de mal que de bien pour elle.

_-Je... je ne sais pas, elles se sont éteintes au fur et à mesure, ainsi que dans la salle 10C. Un souci de courant tu penses ?_

Dean haussa les épaules et s'éloigna encore de Castiel. Cette proximité soudaine lui donnait envie d'un peu plus mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il pointa sa main vers lui et dit :

_-Sûrement ça oui, je vais vérifier !_

S'il avançait sa main, s'il faisait deux pas, il aurait pu poser sa main sur sa poitrine et sentir son cœur battre. Il ne savait plus s'il devait baisser sa main ou oser faire un geste alors elle restait là, pointée tandis que Castiel attendait de voir ce qu'il comptait faire. Dean voulait se rapprocher mais ce n'était pas lui, un Winchester ne se sentait pas attiré par un homme. Il baissa alors sa main, baissa les yeux et commença à partir.

_-On ne va pas en parler ?_ demanda Castiel en le retenant par le bras.

Dean se retourna et cria sans le vouloir :

_-Parler de quoi ? Il n'y a rien à dire._

Castiel le lâcha et expliqua :

_-Le fait est que l'on voulait que cela arrive._

Et amenant le geste à la parole, il s'approcha de Dean. Il se colla contre son torse et posa sa main droite sur son cœur. Il la regardait et apprenait le rythme de ses battements. Le chasseur ne faisait aucun geste, il ne le voulait plus, la seule chose qu'il voulait était d'avoir plus de contact avec Castiel. Ce dernier, maladroit, leva les yeux vers lui. Délicatement il posa son autre main sur sa nuque et caressa avec son pouce sa peau. Puis doucement, il avança ses lèvres vers les siennes. Dean se laissait faire et appréciait que ce soit Castiel qui fasse le premier pas. L'ex-ange resta à quelques centimètres de la bouche de Dean. Il ferma les yeux et se demanda si vraiment il devait le faire. Bien sûr il le voulait mais le chasseur non.

Il allait pour s'éloigner quand le chasseur prit sa tête entre ses mains et parcourut les derniers centimètres restant, scellant leurs lèvres dans un chaste baiser. Il avait enfin osé et il en était que plus heureux. Il descendit ses mains, l'une restant dans le cou de Castiel tandis que l'autre alla se loger dans le creux de ses reins. Il allait pour approfondir le baiser quand il entendit au loin :

_-Dean ? Dean où es-tu ? _

L'interpellé se sépara brutalement de Castiel. Ils se regardèrent avec surprise et déception. Les deux hommes auraient bien aimé continuer et rester encore un peu l'un contre l'autre mais l'alarme Winchester retentissait dans la tête de Dean. Celle qui lui rappelait qu'il était trop proche d'un homme tout à coup.

Lorsque Sam arriva au bout du couloir, il sourit un quart de seconde. Normalement, les deux hommes auraient dû être plus loin si les lumières les avaient inquiétés mais là, ils ne bougeaient plus et se dévoraient des yeux. Décidant d'arrêter ce moment il interpella son frère :

_-Dean, il y a eu une petite coupure de courant mais j'ai tout remis en ordre._

Dean acquiesça et partit en silence encore légèrement choqué de ce qu'il avait entrepris. Son frère le regarda passer se retenant de rire face à cette tête. Castiel, lui, fixait maintenant Sam avec une légère colère. Il ne les avait vraiment pas coupés au bon moment mais il retourna dans ses pensées en ressentant les lèvres du chasseur sur les siennes.

Lorsque Sam lui demanda s'il allait bien vu son état un peu léthargique, Castiel sourit et partit en portant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Oui, il allait très bien, maintenant il savait ce qu'il ressentait : c'était de l'amour. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était approfondir son lien avec Dean.

Sam vit le geste et sourit également, ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la chambre de Gabriel qu'il rigola en se rappelant de la tête de son frère. L'ex-archange attendait patiemment que le chasseur vienne lui raconter et apparemment, les choses s'étaient bien déroulées. Gabriel regarda son ami plié en deux. Il était heureux de le voir si bien. Il aimait réellement le voir sourire et rigoler. Juste ça égayait sa journée. Il aimait sa présence à ses côtés et il pensait même à lui durant ses absences. Gabriel aimait vraiment cette nouvelle amitié, ça rendait l'humanité plus supportable.

Quand il se calma, Sam sauta sur le lit pour s'allonger près de Gabriel qui le suivait des yeux en souriant. Le chasseur le regarda et après plusieurs secondes où les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas lâchés du regard, Sam leva la main et dit :

_-Il s'est passé quelque chose !_

Gabriel tapa dans sa main et serra le poing en signe de victoire.

_-Tu aurais vu la tête de ton frère Gab' ! Il souriait, touchait ses lèvres. Une vraie fille face à son premier grand amour._

_-Oui mais là Sam, c'est un ange face à son grand, seul amour._

Sam soupira et leva les yeux vers le plafond se penchant sur sa propre vie sentimentale. Elle était réduite à néant pour le moment et le serait tant qu'il serait chasseur mais il espérait que son frère puisse entreprendre quelque chose avec Castiel car sa relation pourrait être possible. L'ex-ange, pouvait suivre leur vie de chasseur car cela faisait des années qu'il le faisait déjà. Sam lui avait fait une croix sur une réelle relation et cela le rendait nostalgique des années qu'il avait passé avec Jessica ou Amélia. Ruby était de loin celle qui aurait pu correspondre le mieux à cette relation si tant est qu'elle n'avait pas été un démon. Elle l'avait suivi dans ses chasses et connaissait assez les monstres pour faire attention, pour ne pas mettre sa vie en danger.

C'était comme ça dans leur boulot. Si on aime, ou il faut être prêt à perdre cette personne ou être prêt à ce qu'elle vous suive dans les chasses.

Sam reporta son attention sur Gabriel avec une question en tête :

_-Tu dis que Cass est face à son "seul" amour, et toi ? Tu as déjà songé à quelqu'un ?_

-_Il y avait bien Kali_, réfléchit Gabriel en secouant la tête. _Mais c'était plus "professionnel" on va dire. Cass sait ce qu'est l'amour maintenant mais moi... je ne l'ai pas encore connu. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais reconnaitre ce sentiment._

Gabriel rigola amèrement en essayant de se demander s'il avait déjà eu des sentiments pour quelqu'un mais il ne savait vraiment pas quelles émotions il devait ressentir dans ce cas là. Il se résigna et dit :

_-J'ai peut-être plus important à régler... je n'en sais rien à vrai dire, je me contente de vivre au jour le jour en tant qu'humain pour le moment et essayer de comprendre ce que je ressens au fur et à mesure. Même si je ne comprends pas toujours tout. Mais... quand je vois parfois comment est Castiel avec Dean, je me dis que j'aimerais bien vivre quelque chose comme cela également._

-_Moi aussi_, chuchota Sam regardant devant lui les yeux dans le vide.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes où le silence avait pris place, Sam se leva et repartit dans la salle principale après avoir encore une fois félicité Gabriel pour la création de leur plan et de la mise en action.

Ce dernier resta dans sa chambre, il continuait de réfléchir à son sujet quand quelqu'un tapa à sa porte de chambre. Castiel y entra après que Gabriel l'ait invité à entrer. L'ex-ange était encore sur un petit nuage mais semblait avoir besoin de parler. Son frère lui proposa alors de s'installer sur le lit. Il espérait avoir la version des faits du point de vue de Castiel. Ce dernier une fois assis, hésita puis se lança :

_-Dean m'a embrassé. C'était court, peut-être même trop à mon goût mais est-ce que tu penses que cela veut dire quelque chose ? _

Gabriel se prit la tête entre les mains, son frère faisait vraiment fille avec ces propos là. Il prit donc son temps et lui dit :

-_Dean t'aime, ça crève les yeux Cassy, laisse-lui le temps de se faire à l'idée qu'il aime un homme et puis ça ira. _

Gabriel se tût, le temps de trouver les mots justes et se retourna vers son frère.

_-Dis_, continua Gabriel en hésitant. _Je peux te poser une question ? C'est justement sur tes sentiments que j'aimerais en savoir plus_, expliqua-t-il en voyant que Castiel attendait la suite de ses paroles. _Qu'est-ce... tu ressens quoi pour dire que tu l'aimes ? Enfin, comment tu sais que c'est de l'amour ?_

Jamais Gabriel n'aurait songé demander ça à son frère un jour mais il voulait savoir, pour reconnaître ce sentiment si un jour il arriverait. Castiel, de son côté, ferma les yeux et essaya de se rappeler tout ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Dean.

-_Et bien, je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de notre lien mais, j'aime le voir sourire, le voir rire. Dean a tellement souffert que lorsque je le vois heureux, ça me rend heureux également. Je cherche toujours à l'aider, envers et contre tout, pour lui. En plus, quand il me prend dans ses bras, il arrive à me détendre. Je me sens entier en sa présence. Je me suis même surpris à apprécier de le voir dormir._

-_OK ! Cass, désolé de te dire ça mais je crois que tu vires fille_, s'écria Gabriel en levant les mains devant lui pour lui signifier d'arrêter.

-_Tu me demandais... j'essaie de t'expliquer. Pour tout te dire, le dernier élément qui m'a fait prendre conscience que c'était de l'amour était le baiser. Cette proximité me faisait tout oublier, je voulais juste rester dans ses bras et continuer de sentir son souffle, ses mains sur ma peau._

-_Tu peux me faire une faveur ? La première fois que vous coucherez ensemble, ne me raconte pas les détails, me raconte rien !_

Castiel ne comprit pas ses paroles, il allait pour lui demander pourquoi il lui disait ça quand Sam tapa à la porte et entra pour leur demander de venir dans la grande salle. Dean voulait leur parler.

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent alors vers la salle en se demandant mutuellement s'ils savaient ce qu'il voulait. Ils n'en avaient aucune idée, enfin les gamsters si, et ce fut un Dean qui avait l'air en pétard qu'ils retrouvèrent. Devant lui était posés ses clés de voiture et à côté les clés menant vers les systèmes de sécurité du bunker. Quand il les vit, il demanda gentiment à Castiel s'il pouvait retourner dans sa chambre. Les deux autres hommes comprirent que Dean n'était pas dupe et qu'ils allaient passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

_-Alors ?_ demanda-t-il avec un sourire forcé sur les lèvres. _Sam, peux-tu m'expliquer comment tu es allé acheter "deux trois trucs" sans la voiture et pourquoi j'ai retrouvé CES clés dans ta chambre quand je te cherchais ? Et j'aimerais savoir un truc : Comment il peut y avoir UNE PUTAIN DE COUPURE DE COURANT DANS CE BUNKER !_

Sam déglutit péniblement et ouvrit la bouche. Rien n'en sortit car il ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'avait rien pour sa défense, il n'y avait pas réfléchi. Gabriel lui attendait à côté que Dean s'adresse à lui, ce qui ne tarda pas :

_-Et toi, tu étais dans le coup non ? Tu as couvert Sam ! _

Gabriel s'avança et avoua :

_-C'est moi, c'est totalement moi, Sam n'a rien à voir. J'ai tout organisé du début jusqu'à la fin... mais la fin était la meilleure je dois avouer !_

Sam regardait Gabriel rigoler en repensant que leur plan avait parfaitement fonctionné même s'ils n'avaient pas songé à ce qui arriverait après. Il se dénonçait et le protégeait même des fureurs de son frère. Ce dernier regarda Sam qui souriait légèrement. Il ne croyait pas un seul instant que Gabriel ait manigancé tout cela seul. Il pensait plutôt que ça venait de lui ET de son frère. Il se leva et se dirigea à grand pas vers ce dernier mais Gabriel se mit entre les deux.

_-Oh là, tout doux mon beau._

Dean attrapa Gabriel par le col de sa chemise et le fit s'asseoir violemment sur une chaise. Il pointa les deux hommes et, en les regardant l'un après l'autre, dit :

_-Vous vouliez foutre les boules à Castiel c'est ça ? Et bien... c'est raté !_

Evidemment, Dean n'avait vu que la partie émergée de l'iceberg qui était la sécurité de Castiel et cela entraina un fou rire auprès des deux autres hommes. Sam leva Gabriel pour le prendre dans les bras et le féliciter. L'autre chasseur voyant la scène commença à voir rouge. Son frère essaya de se calmer et dit :

_-Alors ? C'était comment avec Castiel ?_

Dean serra la mâchoire, et partit furieux ne voulant pas répondre. Les deux hommes étaient fiers de voir que le chasseur n'avait en fin de compte rien compris à leur plan mais venait de le comprendre.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis :) <strong>

**On se retrouve jeudi sans fautes !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, je remercie aussi les followers, merci de me suivre !**

* * *

><p><strong>Il faut aussi que je vous dise, j'aurais plus de temps libre à partir de la semaine prochaine alors je peux changer les jours de publication si vous le souhaitez. DimancheMercredi par exemple. A vous de me dire :)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 :<strong>

La journée passa sans que Dean n'adresse de nouveau la parole à son frère et son ami. Il les avait même abandonnés le soir pour manger à l'extérieur et passer la soirée à picoler abondamment. Castiel s'était renseigné auprès des deux hommes pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'aimait jamais voir son ancien protégé partir loin de lui, énervé et seul. Ils n'osèrent pas lui expliquer qu'ils avaient monté un plan pour le mettre dans ses bras alors ils lui dirent qu'ils avaient trafiqué le compteur pour faire un peu peur à l'ex-ange. Castiel ne comprit pas pourquoi ils avaient essayé de lui faire ça. Il avait pensé qu'un esprit était dans le bunker. Il leva donc légèrement la voix pour leur dire sa façon de penser.

Sam et Gabriel se dirent juste que s'il savait vraiment, il les remercierait peut-être pour leur aide.

Ils passèrent toute la soirée à continuer de chercher, Castiel était allé chercher l'affaire numéro 5631 mais ce n'était pas ce qu'ils recherchaient, elle était mal classée. Malgré leur travail, l'ex-ange avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il n'arrêtait pas de fixer la porte, il attendait le retour de Dean. Sam l'avait même croisé dans le couloir, le téléphone à la main. Ce fut alors avec un soupir de soulagement que l'ex-ange vit le chasseur rentrer.

Ce dernier salua les trois hommes avec un grand sourire et alla dans sa chambre.

-_Au moins, il n'a pas ramené de fille_, dit Sam en regardant son frère s'éloigner.

Castiel ne dit rien et se leva silencieusement pour suivre Dean dans le couloir. Il voulait voir s'il allait bien et peut-être même parler de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée.

Le chasseur entra dans sa chambre et laissa sa porte ouverte, il savait bien que l'ex-ange allait le rejoindre, il avait entendu son pas derrière lui. Il arriva rapidement après lui.

-_Tu vas bien Dean ?_ demanda Castiel en fermant la porte derrière lui.

_-Parfaitement bien !_

Dean avait un grand sourire et regardait Castiel avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Ce dernier s'approcha et essaya de parler du sujet qui l'intéressait tant :

_-Est-ce qu'on peut... parler de ce qui s'est passé cette après-midi ?_

Dean s'avança et mis sa main droite sur les reins de Castiel pour l'approcher violemment afin qu'il soit contre lui. Ce dernier sentit l'odeur d'alcool tellement il était proche du chasseur.

-_Mieux que ça Cass, on va continuer là où on s'était arrêté_, dit-il en caressant le visage de l'ex-ange du bout des doigts.

Castiel avait vraiment envie de reprendre où Sam les avait stoppés mais le chasseur n'était pas réellement conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Même si sa main droite savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait avec sa ceinture.

Il sentait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas la chose à faire.

-_Dean_, l'arrêta-t-il en posant une main contre son torse et en le forçant à s'écarter. _Si tu veux nous reprendrons cette discussion demain... mais quand tu seras sobre._

Sans attendre de réponse et sans laisser le temps à Dean de le toucher de nouveau, il partit. Tout son être lui disait de céder à cette tentation mais si son ami n'était pas entièrement d'accord, il s'en voudrait. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte, il laissa sa tête poser contre le bois, les yeux fermés. Il avait fait le bon choix, il avait fait le bon choix. Il devait absolument se le répéter coûte que coûte pour éviter de retourner dans cette chambre et d'embrasser Dean voire céder à toutes les propositions du chasseur. Oui, il avait fait le bon choix. Alors pourquoi regrettait-il tant ?

Castiel se traina jusqu'à sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Il s'endormit encore habillé, la lumière allumée.

**~D/C~S/G~**

Les deux autres hommes se couchèrent bien plus tard, Gabriel était sûr que quelque chose se cachait derrière cette affaire 5631, c'était impossible que les hommes de lettres l'aient mal rangée et il voulait trouver quoi. Mais il abandonna quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait plus à lire tellement la fatigue se faisait sentir. Puis ce cas n'avait aucun rapport avec ce qu'ils cherchaient. C'est Sam qui le força à aller se coucher, prenant tous les livres, les dossiers devant lui pour les ranger soigneusement. Le chasseur le suivit pour l'encourager à aller dormir. Ils se dirent bonne nuit en face de leur porte de chambre respective et se quittèrent avec regret.

La journée avait été super pour eux.

Sam était heureux de voir Gabriel se ré épanouir, comme avant, dans le bunker. Il était content car il voyait qu'il se sentait mieux même s'il sentait que son ami avait besoin de sa grâce pour se sentir totalement bien.

Pour lui, il le ferait, il l'aiderait même s'il devait tuer ces saloperies d'archanges de ses propres mains. Ce fût avec cette pensée qu'il s'endormit. Avec cette promesse en tête.

**~D/C~S/G~**

Sam se réveilla brusquement en pleine nuit en entendant Gabriel parler dans son sommeil. Ce dernier suppliait quelqu'un de le laisser tranquille, il l'implorait de ne pas lui arracher ses ailes.

Le chasseur se leva donc rapidement, il devait arriver avant qu'il ne commence à hurler. Il commençait à s'habituer. Presque chaque nuit il rejoignait Gabriel pour le calmer voire le réveiller si sa présence ne suffisait pas. Son cauchemar sur sa chute était fréquent et il était toujours en larmes ainsi que perdu à son réveil. Sam veillait toujours alors à être présent s'il avait besoin de parler ou d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer.

Cette nuit-là, sa présence suffit. Sam se mit près de Gabriel et l'entoura de son bras droit, sa main se posant sur son cœur. Et comme à chaque fois, il s'endormait la tête sur son épaule, le son de ses battements de cœur qui se calment en tête.

**~D/C~S/G~**

Quand Gabriel se réveilla, il sentit deux grands bras le serrer et une jambe qui n'était pas à lui sur les siennes. Il avait aussi des cheveux devant les yeux et une haleine pas fraiche du matin qui lui arrivait dans le nez.

Cette situation était son quotidien depuis quelques jours et il ne changerait ça pour rien au monde. Chaque matin où il se réveillait comme ça, il ne pensait plus à retrouver sa grâce car sinon il perdrait ce confort matinal. Il regarda Sam respirer calmement, son sommeil semblait paisible. Cette vue fit sourire Gabriel, ces moments étaient rares où Sam n'était pas stressé ou envahi par des mauvaises pensées mais là il était bien. Il appréciait le voir dormir.

-_OH PUTAIN_ ! hurla Gabriel en se levant brusquement du lit, tombant par terre dans son mouvement.

Sam se réveilla d'un coup en entendant son ami crier.

-_Gab'... tu viens de me péter les tympans à crier dans mes oreilles_, s'indigna-t-il en s'étirant pour se réveiller.

_-Il faut... je dois aller voir Castiel._

Gabriel se pressa en dehors de sa chambre sans s'habiller plus que ça. Il était en caleçon et en tee-shirt mais n'en avait rien à faire. Il devait redemander à son frère ce qu'il lui avait dit sur ce sentiment : l'amour. C'était impossible. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était là, il ne pouvait pas aimer le chasseur !

Il arriva rapidement à la porte de Castiel et sans frapper il entra, ce qu'il regretta amèrement en voyant la scène qui se présentait à lui.

Dean était au dessus de Castiel et l'embrassait. Ses mains se baladaient sur son torse nu et quelques traces de griffures étaient présentes sur Castiel. Ce dernier avait les mains sur sa ceinture quand il s'arrêta brusquement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Les deux hommes se retournèrent et devinrent aussi rouge que l'était Gabriel, gêné de ne pas avoir frappé et attendu avant d'entrer.

Le chasseur, en se réveillant dans la nuit, avait voulu voir si Castiel dormait bien. Il l'avait retrouvé habillé, endormi dans sa chambre grande ouverte, les lumières allumées. Il l'avait donc débarrassé de ses vêtements sauf son sous-vêtements et l'avait bordé tandis qu'il se réveillait légèrement. L'ex-ange avait mis ses deux mains autour de son cou pour qu'il ne parte pas et il accepta cette demande silencieuse. Il s'était allongé près de lui et l'avait serré pendant qu'ils avaient retrouvé les bras de Morphée.

Au réveil, voir ces deux orbes si bleues qui le fixaient l'avait rendu un peu plus dur que sa phase de sommeil. En plus de se sentir à l'étroit dans son jean, il sentait que Castiel n'était pas mieux. Il regrettait d'avoir été bourré la veille et de ne pas s'être changé. Mais voulant reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés la veille, son alarme Winchester en veille, il s'était approché un peu plus de Castiel et l'avait basculé sur le côté pour se mettre au-dessus de lui. Il l'avait embrassé avec plus de fougue que la veille et il répondait très bien à son baiser. Légèrement il avait passé ses ongles sur la peau de son futur amant, laissant de fines trainés rouges sur son corps. Il avait même eu le temps de lui faire un suçon - il n'y avait pas que lui qui avait le droit à une marque - avant que Gabriel ne les arrête en plein baiser.

Dean se laissa tomber à côté de Castiel la tête en avant dans l'oreiller. Pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'ils les arrêtent au mauvais moment. Il prit le drap et se borda lui ainsi que Cass, pas besoin qu'il voit en plus leur gaule du matin.

L'ex-ange avait fermé les yeux et serré la mâchoire. Dean pouvait lire sur les traits de son visage qu'il était aussi mécontent que lui de cette coupure dans un si bon moment.

-_Oui Gabriel ?_ demanda Castiel en soupirant de désespoir.

L'interpellé avait les yeux grands ouverts. Pas besoin que son frère lui donne des détails sur sa première partie de jambes en l'air, bientôt il verrait tout lui même ! Il se maudit de ne pas respecter l'intimité des autres mais parla quand même :

_-J'ai besoin... de te parler Cass... c'est... urgent._

Castiel leva les yeux vers son frère et vit l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait. Il demanda à Gabriel de bien sortir quelques secondes et se rhabilla.

-_Cass... viens là..._ dit Dean en essayant de ramener l'ex-ange vers lui.

Il avait débranché, cassé et jeté l'alarme Winchester. Il s'en fichait que Castiel soit un homme. Il avait bien réfléchi la veille. C'est pour ça qu'il était rentré avec un sourire, il avait pris une décision. Celle d'aimer Castiel car dans sa tête il n'aimait pas un homme, il aimait Castiel et cela changeait tout pour lui. Pour quelqu'un extérieur, il ne comprendrait pas forcément cette phrase, pourtant pour lui, elle lui correspondait totalement.

Castiel, pour l'instant ne comprenait plus rien, Dean s'approchait, se montrait tendre puis le repoussait, puis il l'embrassait, puis il s'écartait et enfin maintenant il revenait. Il s'énervait tout seul à se dire que peut-être il allait de nouveau le rejeter.

-_Dean, mon pantalon s'il te plait_, exigea Castiel qui reçu son vêtement quelques secondes plus tard. _Il va quand même falloir que tu te décides Dean. Un jour tu me rejettes, un jour tu me retiens mais un jour je ne le supporterais plus._

Leur moment était fini. Castiel avait enfin réussi à dire ce qu'il ressentait et Dean réussit à comprendre ce qu'il voulait :

-_J'ai réfléchis hier. Je te tiens, je ne te lâche plus,_ chuchota Dean en se mettant à genoux sur le lit.

Le chasseur posa ses deux mains derrière le visage de Castiel et avança son visage vers le sien pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent dans un baiser qui promettait plus dans l'avenir. L'ex-ange souriait quand il le lâcha. Il espérait vraiment qu'il ne change pas d'avis. Il sentait qu'il pouvait avoir ce qu'il souhaitait, que ce bonheur tant attendu était au bout de ses doigts. Il fallait juste les tendre et l'attraper.

Ce fût à contre cœur qu'il quitta sa chambre en jetant un regard vers Dean qui se laissait tomber dans le lit. Mais son frère avait besoin de lui et ça, le chasseur comprenait.

Gabriel attendait dans le couloir, il faisait les cent pas et se parlait à lui-même. Castiel posa sa main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Son frère semblait totalement perdu, il avait l'impression de le retrouver comme après sa chute. En moins détruit.

Les deux frères allèrent dans la salle principale et s'installèrent sur une chaise, côte à côte. Castiel resta silencieux, sachant très bien que Gabriel parlerait quand il saurait quoi dire. Ce dernier réfléchissait, essayait de tout analyser de nouveau. Peut-être que l'amour ne se présentait pas pareil chez tous les êtres humains. Sûrement que pour lui, tous ces petits faits étaient liés à de l'amitié.

-_Et si... j'aimais voir quelqu'un dormir_, commença Gabriel en regardant ses mains qu'il tortillait dans tous les sens. _Et si j'aimais voir quelqu'un sourire, rire, passer du temps avec lui, être... dans ses bras ?_

Castiel comprenait au fil des paroles de son frère ce qui se passait. Gabriel était autant perdu que lui dans ces nouveaux sentiments qui les remplissaient entièrement. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit.

-_Tu devrais peut-être en parler à Sam_, murmura Castiel sachant très bien à qui était destiné ces sentiments. _Je sais que pour moi, cela représentait mes sentiments, même s'il y en a d'autres. Je t'en ai dit que quelques uns. Sam saura mieux te répondre que moi et c'est le principal concerné. Il t'aidera, il est devenu un peu plus proche de toi depuis que tu es là, tu peux te confier à lui._

Gabriel secoua la tête, malgré cette petite voix qui lui disait de se confier à son ami, il avait peur de se tromper. Sam était digne de confiance, il savait très bien que le problème ne viendrait pas du chasseur mais de lui-même. Il s'improvisait une nouvelle vie et Sam en faisait parti sauf qu'à cette nouvelle vie s'ajoutaient les sentiments qui changeaient sa façon de voir les choses. Qui changeaient sa façon de voir son ami.

Il était dans ses pensées quand les deux chasseurs arrivèrent dans la salle, manteau sur le dos, sac dans la main. Gabriel se leva en les voyant prêts à partir, son frère lui regardait Dean en attente d'une réponse à sa question muette.

Castiel s'approcha de Dean après que celui-ci lui ait fait un signe de venir près de lui. Pendant ce temps, Sam partit expliquer à Gabriel qu'un chasseur les avait appelés pour qu'ils viennent s'occuper d'une affaire de loup-garou à deux heures de route du bunker car ils étaient les seuls de disponibles pour le moment.

Alors qu'il allait partir, Gabriel attrapa le bras du chasseur et le regarda dans les yeux.

-_Sam... j'aurais besoin de te parler quand tu rentreras_, chuchota-t-il.

Le chasseur acquiesça avec un sourire, n'essayant pas d'en savoir plus car il le saurait bien assez vite. Il prit les clés de la voiture et partit dehors tandis que Gabriel alla dans la cuisine se préparer quelque chose à manger.

Lorsque les deux autres hommes furent seuls, Dean caressa délicatement la joue de Castiel. Il se pencha légèrement et embrassa ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas partir mais le devoir l'attendait. Alors il s'écarta de l'ex-ange et lui murmura :

_-J'en ai pas fini avec toi, je rentre le plus vite possible et on reprend là où les deux autres n'arrêtent pas de nous arrêter._

Castiel rigola et ré embrassa le chasseur. Ce dernier soupira et se demanda une dernière fois s'il devait vraiment partir mais le klaxonne de la voiture le rappela à son devoir. Il mit son sac sur le dos et partit en jetant un dernier regard à l'ex-ange.

Même si tout semblait pour le mieux pour eux deux, Castiel voulait quand même s'assurer que tout allait bien du côté du chasseur. Mais il allait devoir attendre le retour de Dean pour lui parler.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve lundi ou dimanche, comme vous le souhaitez !<strong>

**Je vous adore :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je publie aujourd'hui car hier bah... j'ai fait mon sapin, j'ai pris du repos, j'ai rien foutu et ... j'ai pas publié lol**

**Mais pour me faire pardonner, sachez que ce chapitre aurait dû être coupé en deux et que j'ai décidé de les poster ensemble car ils se suivaient de trop près.**

**Merci à Marianclea pour la correction de ce chapitre, t'es géniale !**

**Merci à tous également pour vos reviews qui me donnent une pêche d'enfer ! (Goooood moooorniiing Vieeeetnaaaam)**

**Merci également à Ignis qui me met une review en temps que je poste, j'espère que mon histoire continuera de te plaire ! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p>Le soir même, Gabriel avait trouvé une autre affaire qui pouvait peut-être parler des anges gardiens. Il la lisait depuis une heure quand il vit enfin un sortilège à la fin. Ce qu'il cherchait depuis plus d'une semaine avec les trois autres hommes. Il pouvait invoquer son ange gardien, le sort semblait assez simple et les ingrédients faciles à trouver.<p>

_-Cass ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose._

Ce dernier sortit de la cuisine, c'était lui qui faisait la vaisselle après avoir dû soigner son frère le midi car il s'était coupé avec un couteau. Il s'approcha et lut au dessus de l'épaule de Gabriel. Il prit le dossier et relut les mots en les disant à voix basse. Ces mots étaient familiers pour lui, il se souvenait avoir lu ceci. Il se dirigea vers une petite bibliothèque et rechercha le livre qu'il lisait la semaine d'avant où il avait lu quelque chose de similaire.

Son frère le regardait faire, il était curieux de la réaction de la part de Castiel face à cette lecture. Mais ce dernier avait retrouvé le passage qu'il avait lu et le montra à Gabriel.

-_Ils ont omis un détail dans ton affaire_, dit-il en montrant la phrase sur les souffrances que pouvaient subir Gabriel. _Il est hors de question que l'on fasse ce sortilège._

L'ex-archange prit le livre et lut le passage. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps Castiel connaissait ce passage et s'énerva malgré lui. Il serra la table, faisant blanchir la jointure de ses doigts. Ses pensées bouillonnaient dans sa tête en voyant qu'il en savait plus que lui sur un remède pour lui et qu'il s'était tu. Il ne contrôlait pas encore très bien la colère et balança le livre à travers la pièce en hurlant sur son frère se retenant de lui mettre son poing dans la figure :

_-Alors pourquoi on cherche une solution ? Vous trouvez des choses et vous ne m'en parlez pas ! Il va falloir pourtant bien tester quelque chose. Putain Castiel, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Et si c'était le livre qui se trompait ?_

Castiel se leva silencieusement et alla chercher le livre sur le sol. Il souffla un coup dessus pour enlever les saletés qu'il pouvait y avoir. Il reposa délicatement le livre sur la table et après avoir réfléchi expliqua à son frère :

_-J'étais le seul au courant de ce sortilège. Je voulais que l'on trouve quelque chose annexe au cas où cela se passerait mal. Je ne suis pas contre, mais je ne veux pas qu'on se lance dedans sans penser à une solution aux risques. J'ai plutôt commencé à pencher sur une solution à côté mais je n'ai aucune certitude que cela fonctionne. Je cherche encore mais voilà. J'ai songé à l'hypothèse d'invoquer Barachiel au cas où le sortilège ne fonctionnerait pas. Le problème c'est que Barachiel n'existe pas dans les livres du bunker donc je cherche encore. Gabriel, pour le moment nous ne sommes pas prêts et je suis sûr que si l'on posait la question à Sam, il serait également d'accord._

Gabriel se leva, rangea l'affaire qu'il lisait dans son carton et lança un regard assassin à son frère. Il prit le cas et en s'en allant vers le couloir lança :

_-N'utilise plus jamais mes sentiments pour argumenter tes propos._

Castiel relut le passage sur le sortilège dans le livre et soupira. Il ne savait plus quoi penser ni quoi faire. Il prit son portable et regarda l'heure. Il fit ce qui lui semblait le mieux pour le moment, il appela Dean. Les deux chasseurs devaient être arrivés sur place et se préparaient sûrement pour une chasse nocturne. L'aîné Winchester décrocha au bout de deux sonneries. Sa voix semblait fatiguée et inquiète lorsqu'il demanda à l'ex-ange comment ils allaient au bunker.

_-Gabriel... oui... nous allons bien. Par contre toi, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, tu m'expliques ?_

Dean essaya bien de nier que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il savait également que Castiel lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, que ce soit dans ses yeux, dans ses gestes, dans ses traits du visage ou même, comme actuellement, dans sa voix. Il expliqua donc qu'ils étaient arrivés et étaient directement tombés sur une trace du loup garou, sa proie de la veille. Jusque là, tout s'était passé à merveille.

Mais dès que la nuit était tombée, le loup-garou leur était tombé dessus. Ils s'étaient séparés pour couvrir la forêt et le parc. Cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'ils s'étaient séparés qu'il avait entendu Sam crier. Quand il l'avait retrouvé, le loup-garou était mort et le chasseur semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

_-Je pense qu'il s'est tapé la tête contre un arbre. Je pense le ramener mais cette affaire n'est pas terminée. On a plusieurs pistes qui nous mèneraient à une meute. Je vais voir comment son état évolue, si ça s'arrange pas tu me vois débarquer d'ici deux heures sinon c'est qu'il va mieux._

En entendant ces mots, Castiel songea à son frère. Ce dernier était en train de plonger sur son cas tandis que Sam était en train de souffrir à l'heure actuelle. Il ne voulut pas inquiéter Dean sur ce qui se passait dans le bunker et raccrocha après lui avoir demandé de lui donner des nouvelles régulièrement.

Il regarda la porte par laquelle était passé Gabriel, si ce dernier songeait réellement à utiliser le sort, il lui parlerait de Sam. Peut-être que cela le ferait changer d'avis. En attendant, il ne voulait pas le rendre mal par l'inquiétude. Il savait ce qu'était ce sentiment car il le tiraillait tous les jours où il ne savait pas comment se passaient les chasses de Dean. Il avait toujours peur que Sam lui apprenne la mort de son ancien protégé. Cela le rendait malade de ne plus apporter son aide, de ne plus se matérialiser près de lui et de le soigner si besoin. Maintenant il sortait la trousse de soins quand il revenait mal en point et veillait sur lui quand il était mal. Vraiment, tout avait changé dans leurs vies. Plus rien ne pouvait être comme avant, comme les sentiments qu'il ressentait, comme les sentiments de Gabriel. Alors il ne fallait pas l'inquiéter tant qu'il n'en savait pas plus.

**~D/C~S/G~**

Trois jours étaient passés où Castiel ne parlait presque plus, attendant que la porte du bunker s'ouvre sur Dean et Sam. Il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle et il ne savait pas comment en avoir sachant que les deux frères ne répondaient pas à leur téléphone.

Les deux anciens êtres célestes avaient même dormi la nuit précédente ensemble pour essayer de calmer leur inquiétude mais rien n'y faisait. Sans les bras de leur Winchester respectif, rien n'allait. Ce matin là, quand Gabriel se réveilla, il était seul dans le lit. Il entendait la douche, Castiel devait être dessous. C'était la première fois qu'il dormait avec quelqu'un d'autre que Sam et il se rendait compte que son frère bougeait beaucoup mais il savait que c'était sûrement parce que sa présence ne pouvait pas l'apaiser.

Comme chaque matin, il songea à Sam, à ses cheveux qui lui manquaient, à ce regard qui le bouleversait, à ce souffle qui l'apaisait. Enfin il se rendit compte. Ses sentiments n'étaient pas là depuis moins de deux semaines mais depuis des années. Depuis ces jours où il voulait aider les fils Winchester pour éviter que Sam ne tombe entre les mains de son frère. Où il ne voulait pas le voir démoniaque. Où il voulait garder ce regard lumineux et pas rempli de ténèbres.

Sa proximité récente avait juste déterré ce qu'au fond de lui il savait déjà.

Il se sentait lié à Sam Winchester.

Gabriel ferma les yeux et resta encore quelques instants à voir ce regard si pénétrant croiser le sien.

_-Gabriel ? _

L'homme se releva brusquement en entendant la voix de Dean. Ils étaient rentrés, si lui était là, Sam ne devait pas être loin.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans la chambre de Cass ?_

La seule phrase qu'il put sortir de sa bouche fut :

_-Où est Sam ?_

Dean supposa qu'il devait être dans sa chambre. Gabriel se leva alors immédiatement après lui avoir signalé que Castiel était sous la douche sans se préoccuper du chasseur qui lui redemandait pourquoi il était dans la chambre de l'ex-ange. Il se pressa dans le couloir pour retrouver Sam qu'il retrouva dans sa chambre allongé sur son lit.

-_Sam_ !

L'homme s'approcha du chasseur soulagé de le voir juste fatigué.

-_Ah Gab'_, chuchota le chasseur en ouvrant à peine les yeux. _Désolé de pas être venu te dire bonjour, je suis crevé..._

-_Et blessé !_ dit Gabriel en remarquant la coupure qu'il avait sur le bras.

Sam fit un petit geste dans son lit qui signifiait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire pour le moment. Alors Gabriel alla dans la salle de bain et pris le petit nécessaire de soin. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire mais voulait essayer. Il voulait être près de son ami et souhaitait le soigner. Ce serait toujours ça qu'il n'aurait plus à s'occuper.

Il s'installa auprès du chasseur et nettoya sa plaie avec un produit qu'il espérait être bon pour la cicatrisation et mit des genres de scotch pour refermer la plaie. La boîte précisait que c'était pour aider à la cicatrisation des plaies profondes. N'ayant pas une grande connaissance sur ce qu'était une plaie profonde ou non, il préféra ne pas prendre de risque. Il rajouta un grand pansement au-dessus pour éviter tout contact avec la coupure. Il espérait vraiment avoir bien fait car un simple toucher ne changeait plus son état de santé maintenant. Il savait ce que ressentait Castiel lorsqu'il regardait Dean blessé. Cette incapacité à les guérir avec leur grâce les rendait malade.

Sam entoura la taille de Gabriel de ses bras, lui chuchota un "merci" et s'endormit, la tête contre son ami, mal installé dans le lit. Mais ce dernier ne fit rien, il essaya de mieux se mettre et put serrer aussi Sam contre lui.

Enfin, il avait ces cheveux, cette odeur, ce souffle.

Ce confort.

**~D/C~S/G~**

Lorsque Castiel essuya la buée qu'il y avait sur le miroir, il ne pensait pas une seule seconde voir Dean à travers. Il se retourna violemment, sa serviette solidement tenue sur ses hanches et le vit. Devant lui, les traits tirés par la fatigue mais un léger sourire était présent. Il était à la porte et regardait Castiel, heureux d'être rentré. L'ex-ange s'approcha de lui et l'enserra. Dean sentit le tremblement qui venait de l'homme mais lorsqu'il allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait, il sentit de l'eau couler dans son cou. Il avait le choix : ou c'était l'eau de sa douche ou des larmes mais lorsqu'il s'écarta de lui, il vit les perles salées qui coulaient encore le long de ses joues. Il les sécha du bout de ses doigts et prit possession de ses lèvres.

-_Tu... ne me donnais plus... de nouvelles_, murmura Castiel entre deux baisers.

Dean s'écarta légèrement et le regarda comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait.

-_J'ai essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois, je t'ai même laissé des messages. Cass... c'est toi qui ne répondait pas_, s'étonna-t-il.

Castiel ne comprenait visiblement rien à ce que disait le chasseur. Il retourna dans sa chambre et attrapa le téléphone qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet. Il chercha, Dean regardant au-dessus de son épaule, des appels manqués mais rien. Strictement rien ne prouvait qu'il avait reçu des appels de son ancien protégé. Ce dernier prit doucement le téléphone des mains de Castiel et chercha à son tour mais les deux hommes ne comprenaient plus rien. Alors il sortit le sien et montra à Castiel les appels sauvegardés.

-_Attends_, s'écria Castiel en prenant les deux téléphones. _Regarde Dean_.

Ce dernier regarda ce que lui montrait l'ex-ange. C'était le signal réseau, ils ne pouvaient passer aucun appel, ni en recevoir.

_-T'as eu du réseau depuis que je suis parti ?_

_-J'ai réussi à t'appeler le premier soir, mais après... je n'ai pas fait attention._

_-La seule fois où il n'y a pas eu de réseau ici c'est... quand tous les anges ont chuté. Quand il y a une présence d'ange aux alentours du bunker, le verrouillant... j'ai l'impression que ça coupe le réseau. Cass... si je me souviens bien, il faut qu'il y ait plusieurs anges autour du bunker pour couper le réseau. Une forte activité céleste. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?_

_-Que des anges sont dehors, que le bunker était verrouillé et qu'il s'est verrouillé de nouveau après que vous soyez rentrés..._

Castiel posa les deux téléphones sur le lit tandis que Dean lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé durant leur mission :

_-Cette mission a été un piège pour nous faire sortir du bunker. Quand on est arrivé et qu'on a tué le loup-garou, c'était le seul qu'il y avait. Des anges avaient tout manigancé pour nous mener dans une soi-disant meute mais ils nous attendaient. Ils voulaient des renseignements sur Gabriel, les anges veulent sa peau Cass ! On a réussi à en tuer beaucoup et plusieurs se sont envolés mais Sam a laissé passer une information à l'un d'eux je crois, un ange l'a remercié avant de partir. Je n'ai rien compris... mais je ne vois pas comment ils ont fait pour être au bunker pendant ces trois-_

-_Non_...

Castiel s'assit sur le lit et se rappela de son frère, le premier soir, partant dans sa chambre, le sortilège sous le bras. Un sortilège qui pouvait sûrement amener des anges près du lieu où il a été fait. Il permettait d'appeler les anges gardiens, le concerné devait se présenter mais tous les anges gardiens étaient comme appelés pendant le sortilège et ne restaient pas mais il suffisait d'un traître, d'un seul qui voulait la mort de Gabriel pour qu'il prévienne une armée d'anges, qui surveillerait les allées et venues du bunker. Castiel comprenait dans quoi ils étaient maintenant. Il connaissait assez ses frères pour savoir comment ils fonctionnaient.

-_Il y a un sortilège pour savoir si l'on a bien un ange gardien. J'ai dit à Gabriel de ne pas le faire car il peut souffrir et... je l'ai peut-être blessé dans certains de mes mots_, termina-t-il en baissant les yeux ne voulant avouer à Dean que son frère aimait peut-être le sien.

Dean ouvrit grand les yeux et attrapa l'ex-ange par les épaules. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui.

-_Il a appelé des anges ? Il n'a pas fait ça_ ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il aurait aimé répondre mais il n'en avait aucune idée. Il espérait que non mais au fond de lui il savait que tout ceci ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Dean voyant l'incertitude de l'homme fonça vers la chambre de Sam. Gabriel devait y être vu qu'il lui avait demandé où était Sam.

Il ne frappa pas et entra directement dans la pièce. Son frère dormait dans les bras de Gabriel mais il se réveilla en entendant la porte claquer contre le mur. Les deux hommes levèrent la tête vers le chasseur qui se dirigea vers Gabriel et le força à se lever. Voyant l'agressivité que Dean contenait malgré lui au fond de lui-même, Sam se redressa et écarta son frère.

-_Tu n'as pas fait le sortilège_ ? s'empressa de demander Dean en regardant l'ex-archange.

Sam se retourna vers Gabriel et le questionna du regard. Ce dernier évita son regard.

_-Je... je voulais savoir..._

Dean essaya d'attraper Gabriel par le col de son tee-shirt. Il voulait le taper, se défouler sur lui. Il avait mis Castiel en danger et il refusait de voir des anges lui prendre le sien. Ce dernier arriva et attrapa le chasseur par le bras pour essayer de l'amener vers lui tandis que Sam faisait barrière devant son ami.

-_SORS ! Dean, tu sors d'ici_ ! hurla Sam en poussant son frère hors de la pièce avec l'aide de Castiel.

-_Cet abruti a ramené des anges près du bunker Sam ! On est encerclé !_ hurla-t-il en regardant son frère.

Ce dernier ne voulait pas entendre une phrase de plus de Dean, il le poussa donc vers la sortie, aidé de Castiel. Une fois dehors, Sam entendit Dean taper contre le mur de colère mais les pas s'éloignèrent de sa chambre. Il posa sa tête contre le bois de la porte en entendant le silence revenir dans le couloir. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait et était épuisé.

Il se retourna alors vers Gabriel qui s'était laissé tomber le long du mur pour arriver assis sur le sol. Il s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit pour lui redresser la tête vers lui. Ce dernier le regarda, désolé.

-_De quel sortilège il parle Gab'_, demanda-t-il en ne lâchant pas son menton pour qu'il ne fuie pas son regard.

-_Un sort pour savoir si j'ai bien oui ou non un ange gardien_, répondit-t-il après plusieurs secondes de silence. _Rien ne s'est passé mais au bout de plusieurs minutes l'ordinateur dans la grande salle s'est affolé. Castiel n'a rien entendu, je l'ai fait en pleine nuit mais depuis... je ne me sens pas très bien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe et... je ne veux pas croire que le livre disait vrai, _termina-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

_-Qu'est-ce que le livre disait ?_

-_Que cela pouvait entraîner des douleurs si je n'ai pas d'ange gardien, que cela pouvait même entraîner... la mort,_ chuchota-t-il honteux de ne pas avoir écouté son frère.

Le cœur de Sam se stoppa quelques secondes sur cette dernière phrase. Bien sûr qu'il semblait fatigué mais pas mourant mais Gabriel lui expliqua que plus les jours passaient moins ça allait. Au début il ne dormait presque plus puis il avait perdu l'appétit et maintenant il vomissait un peu. Le chasseur l'écoutait, se rendant compte que le temps allait peut-être leur être compté.

-_Tu... tu l'as fait quand_ ? demanda le chasseur, la voix un peu cassée.

_-La première nuit où vous êtes partis._

Sam se redressa, la main sur les yeux. Deux jours étaient déjà passés et si Gabriel était réellement en train de mourir, il ne savait pas combien de temps il leur restait.

-_On va trouver une solution, tu n'es peut-être que malade_, essaya de se convaincre Sam.

Gabriel acquiesça, ne voulant pas baisser les bras. Il regretta de ne pas avoir écouté son frère. Il savait au fond de lui que tout ceci ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Mais s'il mourrait, tout serait terminé. Il n'aurait plus à supporter ces émotions qui le submergeaient, cette douleur que les côtes lui lançaient encore, cette humanité qui était tellement pénible. Bien sûr, il laisserait également ce bien-être quand il était contre Sam, ce sourire qu'il aimait voir sur son visage, ce rire qu'il aimait entendre, ce regard où il aimait plonger.

Mais la machine était lancée, il ne pouvait plus rien changer. Une course contre la montre commençait.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, je posterais soit mercredi, soit jeudi, je ne sais pas encore lol<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je vous remercie de me suivre, je vous adore !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Nous revoici avec un nouveau chapitre où vous allez enfin savoir ce qui se passe dans ce bunker Hehe !**

**Ce chapitre est très court, désolée et le prochain également. J'espère au moins que le contenu sera bien assez pour vous satisfaire pendant quelques jours :)**

**Merci à Pauu_aya pour son aide à la correction ! (T'es géniale ! Mais tu le sais déjà ^^)  
><strong>

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Une semaine était passée depuis le retour des Winchester. Les anges avaient quitté le périmètre du bunker, le réseau était revenu, la porte s'était déverrouillée. Mais ils étaient partis au fur et à mesure que Gabriel s'enfonçait comme s'ils savaient ce qu'il se passait. Sam ne le lâchait presque plus, il était là pour apporter une bassine quand il vomissait, pour l'aider à manger ainsi que pour lui donner des somnifères. Mais la nourriture qu'il ingurgitait ressortait au bout de quelques minutes dans la bassine. Gabriel perdait ses forces et au bout de quelques jours il n'eut plus besoin de somnifères car il était épuisé. De plus il faisait des malaises s'il restait debout trop longtemps. Sam voyait tout cela et ne pouvait qu'être spectateur de la souffrance de son ami. Il essayait de lui parler mais Gabriel ne répondait que rarement, étant maintenant trop fatigué pour faire des phrases.<p>

Le chasseur ne dormait presque pas car il faisait des recherches pour trouver Barachiel. Les deux autres hommes cherchaient dans toutes les affaires. Ils ne s'étaient même pas rapprochés durant cette semaine-là. Tous étaient préoccupés par l'état de Gabriel qui empirait de jour en jour. Il était tellement blanc que s'en était inquiétant et Sam n'arrivait presque plus à le garder éveiller plus de quelques heures.

Alors quand en cette fin d'après-midi là, Castiel entra dans la chambre de Gabriel et hocha la tête positivement vers Sam, ce dernier pleura silencieusement. Il devait encore maintenir son ami en vie le temps que les deux autres hommes fassent ce qu'ils avaient à faire pour le sauver.

Dean avait en effet trouvé quelque chose dans une affaire mal classée : un sceau à tracer au sol avec du sang et une incantation en énochien. Ils ne parlaient pas de Barachiel mais du chef des anges gardiens, ce qui le désignait indirectement. Castiel devait préparer une pièce pour que le chasseur, en revenant, ait assez de place pour dessiner le sceau. Ce dernier était aller chercher une poche de sang car le symbole demandait une trop grande quantité.

L'ex-ange laissa donc Sam avec son frère pour s'occuper de dégager des meubles dans une chambre proche. Le chasseur, qui était allongé près de Gabriel, le secoua légèrement.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas, le sang de Sam ne fit qu'un tour. Il porta deux doigts à son poignet et ne sentit que des battements faibles et éloignés. Il secoua encore Gabriel et l'appela presque en hurlant. L'ex-archange ouvrit les yeux péniblement, la respiration difficile. Il regarda Sam et lui sourit légèrement.

Gabriel sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps éveillé, il regarda les yeux du chasseur qui le fixaient avec peur et tristesse et voulut tout lui dire. Il voulait tellement lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire avant. Il sentait qu'il devait le faire maintenant.

- _Merci_, chuchota-t-il avec difficultés. _Je voulais... dire..._

Gabriel porta sa main à sa bouche et toussa en se mettant sur le côté, la tête presque dans le vide. Cela lui faisait extrêmement mal et lorsqu'il écarta sa paume, il vit beaucoup de sang couler le long de sa peau. Un long filet descendit le long de son poignet pour tomber sur le sol.

Sam se pressa dans la salle de bain, attrapa une serviette et nettoya la main de Gabriel.

- _C'est rien Gab'_, _ça va aller ! Dean_-

- _Attends_, dit-il en faisant une grimace. _Sam... merci... est fini..._

Il se rallongea sentant qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps. La fatigue revenait, en même que le noir, le néant. La fin, voilà ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, qu'il sache. Gabriel, doucement, ferma les yeux et lâcha dans un dernier souffle :

_- Je t'aime. _

Sam lâcha la serviette maculée de rouge et regarda Gabriel. Il semblait paisible et semblait dormir mais sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus. Il était blanc, du sang se trouvait encore sur le coin de sa bouche. Cette image reflétait toute la souffrance qui avaient été présente cette semaine.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter autour de Sam. Il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus que le corps sans vie de Gabriel. Il n'entendit pas son frère courir dans le couloir ni Castiel réciter l'incantation à haute voix. Sam ne réagissait plus, ne réfléchissait plus. Il se rendit compte à quel point la présence de Gabriel lui avait tant apporté dernièrement et combien cette absence s'amplifiait à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Lorsque dans sa tête, tout se mit en place, un vide s'installa, le frappa de plein fouet mais il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu.

Il se redressa et s'empressa de prendre Gabriel pour le poser à plat sur le sol. Il n'entendait plus que son cœur battant dans ses oreilles, de rage, de colère, de souffrance. Il fit le massage cardiaque à ce corps qui semblait si froid. Il ne voulait pas abandonner. Pas Gabriel, pas maintenant.

Il ne voyait plus rien, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et tombaient sur le torse de Gabriel. Il ne vit même pas quelles mains le stoppèrent dans son mouvement et qui prit le corps de l'ex-archange. Il ne se rappela que d'avoir crier le nom de son ami qu'on lui arrachait de son espace.

La personne posa le corps de Gabriel sur le lit, Sam continuait de hurler mais il se battait contre quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait changer. Alors que trois personnes bougeaient autour de lui, lui s'effondra. Qu'importe si on le rattrape ou non, qu'importe cette personne qui l'appela en se pressant vers lui.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber mais reconnut les bras fermes de son frère le retenir. Ce dernier lui parlait, essayait de lui expliquer la situation mais ce ne fut qu'une lumière pure qui réussit à calmer Sam.

Castiel se tenait un peu en retrait. Il avait attrapé les mains de Sam alors que Dean avait attrapé le corps de Gabriel. Cela l'avait bouleversé de voir à quel point le chasseur était anéanti face à la perte de son ami. Il n'avait pu continuer de participer. Il sentait quelque chose se détruire en lui le paralysant. Alors il regardait l'homme, grand, avec de long cheveux blonds et de beaux yeux gris, très élégant, les mains sur le corps de Gabriel. Barachiel imposait rien que de part sa présence, cette aura imposait le respect et sa compassion pour leur frère l'avait touché.

L'archange, en entendant que son frère était actuellement en train de mourir n'avait pas hésité une seconde, demandant où il se trouvait. Lorsqu'il vit la déchéance de Gabriel, une colère sourde contre ses frères s'imposa dans tout son être. Il voyait l'aura de Gabriel seule, son âme n'étant attachée à aucun ange gardien, elle s'attachait juste à l'âme de ce chasseur.

Il avait entendu parler de la chute de son frère, cela faisait des semaines qu'il se renseignait sur ce qu'il était devenu, sur son état. Il avait même cherché qui était son ange gardien et était parvenu à la conclusion que Gabriel avait dû mourir. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela relèverait d'une cruauté des anges envers lui.

Il s'était donc approché de son frère, inerte sur le lit et avait posé ses mains sur son corps. Il put voir les côtes encore fêlées, le cœur fragile qui venait de lâcher, le trou qui s'était fait à l'estomac et diverses lésions dans tout son corps. Sa grâce enveloppa Gabriel, entra dans son corps, s'injectant dans ses veines, s'installant dans tous ses organes. Son corps se souleva légèrement et il perdit sa blancheur.

Sam qui avait arrêté de pleurer, regarda Gabriel reprendre vit au fur et à mesure. Il se redressa pour s'empresser de voir son visage perdre ses cernes, ses traits tirés et fatigués et enfin, il le vit ouvrir les yeux en respirant un grand coup.

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je posterais la suite sûrement dimanche, à voir lol<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Comme je vous l'avais dit, on se retrouve avec un court chapitre.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews (Merci à toi Ignis que cette histoire te plaise, tu vas avoir quelques réponses à tes questions déjà)**

**Merci à ****MarianClea**** pour sa correction, c'est grâce à elle que vous avez quelque chose d'agréable à lire LOL**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Le mot d'ordre était : faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Silencieusement ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord là dessus. Comme cela, personne ne parlait de ce qu'il ressentait même si cela les rendait malade.<p>

Cela faisait une demi-heure que Sam était dans la cuisine. Il préparait des pizzas personnalisées pour chaque personne du bunker. Dean n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur cette obsession soudaine de cuisiner pour tout le monde, il avait d'autant plus gardé le silence quand il avait ramené une tarte. Il avait également acheté des bonbons et des chocolats pour le frère de Castiel.

Il voulait remplir l'estomac de Gabriel, cela le rassurerait sur le fait qu'il allait mieux. Lorsque ces yeux s'étaient rouvert, Sam avait pris Dean dans les bras. Le temps s'était arrêté pour lui lorsqu'il avait arrêté de respirer et là... Il avait l'impression que le temps reprenait son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé. Alors il essaierait de faire de même.

Tandis que Castiel discutait avec Barachiel, Sam avait lâché son frère et s'était empressé de se diriger vers Gabriel pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il lui avait posé plein de questions, en répétait certaines. Gabriel avait souri et avait juste répondu qu'il allait bien, qu'il avait juste un peu faim. Le chasseur s'était donc mis en tête de faire à manger. Il ne voulait pas repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé, il voulait s'occuper l'esprit.

Barachiel de son côté était parti rapidement en expliquant à Castiel qu'il allait demander les preuves du jugement de Gabriel. Son affaire allait être rejugée et que cela prendrait plus d'une semaine de réunir toutes les preuves, les témoins et de faire un nouveau jugement. Il rassura aussi Gabriel en l'informant qu'il serait lui-même son ange gardien le temps qu'il serait humain. Grâce à cela il n'y aurait plus de chutes régulièrement, de coupures ou autres maladresses et manque chance car tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'il était humain était dû à cela. Tous sentirent un soulagement se faire à cette déclaration. Normalement les choses allaient s'améliorer pour la santé de Gabriel.

Ce fut donc comme si rien ne s'était passé que les quatre hommes mangèrent leur pizza le soir, même si intérieurement tous restaient inquiets sur la suite des événements. Sam, lui, voulait s'effondrer. Il voulait arrêter de se rappeler des dernières heures. Gabriel se rendait compte qu'il était bien silencieux et se forçait à sourire. Tout le monde faisait semblant mais Sam, lui, était juste une représentation de lui. Il n'en dit rien mais regardait Sam se battre contre lui-même.

Lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher, Sam se pressa dans sa chambre. Il ne regarda pas à un seul moment la chambre de Gabriel. Ce dernier le suivit donc dans sa chambre, il voulait lui parler. Le rassurer.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui une fois dans la chambre du chasseur. Sam se tenait en plein milieu de la pièce, immobile, la tête dans ses mains. Gabriel s'approcha derrière lui et posa sa main contre son dos. Mais l'homme se retourna brusquement et le plaqua contre la porte avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser était violent mais les caresses de Sam sur sa peau étaient douces. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il était vivant, il avait besoin de sentir sa chaleur et il voulait sentir son souffle contre lui.

Lorsque Sam s'écarta de Gabriel, une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Il ferma les yeux et murmura :

_-Reste avec moi s'il te plaît..._

Gabriel ne savait pas dans quel sens prendre cette phrase. Cela sonnait comme une demande de rester en vie et une de rester durant la nuit. Mais de toute façon, il voulait rester près du chasseur. Ce baiser l'avait apaisé dans ses pensées. Oui, c'était de l'amour, il savait que maintenant il ne se sentirait entier qu'à ses côtés. Gabriel posa sa main sur sa joue et lui sourit tendrement pour lui montrer qu'il acceptait.

Les deux hommes allèrent donc se coucher, sans se changer. Sam se mit dans les bras de Gabriel et posa son oreille sur son torse tandis que l'ex-archange caressait ses cheveux. L'un s'endormit grâce a cette douceur sous ses doigts tandis que l'autre fut bercé par le son du battement régulier du cœur de son protégé.

**~D/C~S/G~**

-_Ton frère va avoir du mal à s'en remettre_, murmura Castiel tandis qu'il fermait la porte de la chambre après que Dean soit entré. _Tu te rends compte de ce qui se passe j'espère ?_

Dean s'assit sur le lit et regarda Castiel.

-_Tu crois que je ne vois pas cette proximité entre mon frère et le tien ? Que je n'ai pas vu quelque chose se briser dans son regard face à son corps inerte ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me gêne le plus, que ses sentiments soient pour un homme, ou qu'ils soient pour Gabriel._

Dean sortit un rire jaune tandis que Castiel se mit contre le mur, les bras croisés, légèrement énervé de son comportement. Il en avait marre de voir ses réactions face à Gabriel, il ne méritait vraiment pas d'être traité de la sorte.

-_Tu te fous de moi Dean ? Je te rappelle que je suis un homme et mon frère aime vraiment le tien. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne le ferait pas souffrir et-_

-_Il l'a fait souffrir_, cria-t-il en se levant et en pointant vers le mur. _C'est moi qui ai été présent après la mort de Jessica. Je me rappelle de sa souffrance, je me rappelle de sa haine, je me rappelle de son état Cass ! Je ne veux pas qu'il revive ça, c'est hors de question alors oui ! Je hais Gabriel car je te rappelle également qu'il l'a fait souffrir plusieurs fois et là il vient de le faire de la pire façon qui soit. Puis oui, c'est homme ! Toi et moi c'est juste... différent._

_-Et si pour une fois, tu laissais ton frère choisir ce qui est bien pour lui ?_

_-Ce n'est pas un connard d'emplumé qui le rendra heureux._

Le visage de Castiel se décomposa face à la phrase du chasseur. Ce dernier se rendit compte quelques secondes plus tard que ce qu'il venait de dire pouvait le blesser également. Il s'avança vers Castiel en essayant de s'excuser mais c'était trop tard.

-_Non non... Cass je suis désolé_, se pressa-t-il en essayant de le retenir par le bras.

-_Laisse-moi, je ne veux pas qu'un connard d'emplumé te bouffe ton espace_, dit-il sèchement en forçant le chasseur à lâcher prise.

Castiel lança un regard noir à Dean et partit de sa chambre pour aller dans la sienne. Il se déshabilla et se mit au lit, s'énervant contre lui-même pour arrêter de penser aux paroles du chasseur. Il savait que Dean ne le voyait pas comme les autres anges mais il en restait un tout de même et qu'il traite sa famille ainsi le blessait.

Le chasseur de son côté se retint de ne pas s'énerver. Lui et sa grande gueule venaient encore une fois de l'ouvrir. Il se changea rapidement et essaya de s'endormir mais la colère était trop présente dans son esprit. Malgré son envie, il n'essaya pas de retrouver Castiel dans son lit pour s'excuser. Il voulait lui dire que ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Qu'il ne voyait pas les anges comme cela, que c'était juste sur le coup de la colère. Mais il leur fallait un peu de temps pour calmer les mots qui avaient fusé car quoi que Dean puisse faire cela ne changerait rien aux paroles qu'il avait prononcé.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !<strong>

**Je crois que je posterais mercredi, comme ça, ceux qui pourront le lire le 24, ils auront leur réveillon sinon les autres ce sera un cadeau de noël ^^**

**_Petit détail technique : le prochain épisode sera classé M !_**

**A bientôt**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour tout le monde, on se retrouve aujourd'hui avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci à Marian pour corriger mes chapitres !**

**Merci à Guest pour sa review, tu vas pouvoir voir la réconciliation hehe :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>! ATTENTION !<strong>

**Chapitre classé : M !**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne lecture :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Castiel évita Dean le lendemain. Il ne voulait pas encore passer l'éponge, il voulait que son comportement cesse. Il fallait juste espérer qu'il s'en rende compte lui même et le chasseur le savait. Il avait essayé une fois dans la journée de lui parler mais en le voyant partir et l'ignorer, il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien tant que lui n'aurait rien fait. Qu'il ne lui aurait pas montré qu'il pouvait évoluer dans sa mentalité.<p>

Il décida donc en fin d'après-midi de parler à son frère. De clarifier les choses avec lui, sur son état, sur ses sentiments.

Lorsqu'il le trouva seul, Sam était en train de fixer ses mains. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta quand Dean posa une main sur son épaule.

-_Tu vas bien_ ? demanda-t-il en voyant le regard perdu de son frère.

-_Oui oui, ça va_, répondit-il en évitant les yeux de Dean.

Dean s'assit auprès de son frère et garda le silence. Il ne savait vraiment pas par où commencer. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de parler des sentiments entre eux. Il prit donc une inspiration et se lança :

-_Sam, je sais que ça va pas et... tu sais... je vois certaines choses_.

Dean n'osait plus regarder son frère, il avait presque honte d'avoir sortie cette phrase là. Les Winchester ne s'épanchaient pas sur leurs sentiments normalement. Mais Sam ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, il lui montra même ses mains et lui murmura, la voix un peu cassée :

-_J'ai encore l'impression parfois de le sentir contre moi, sans vie. Quand je vois mes mains... je les vois sur son torse, à faire le massage cardiaque. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver comme le jour où j'ai porté ton corps inerte lorsque les chiens de l'enfer sont venus te chercher. Mais... lorsque tu étais mort, j'avais l'impression d'être une machine qui devait se venger. Là j'ai l'impression d'être détruit_.

Sam se tourna vers son frère, le regarda dans les yeux et continua en espérant qu'il le comprenait :

_-Alors je le touche, j'écoute son cœur pour me persuader qu'il ne va pas mourir dans mes bras, pas une deuxième fois. Je ne veux pas que les choses se répètent... je refuse de retourner dans sa chambre. Je ne peux plus. J'ai même changé mes meubles de place, pour qu'il ne soit pas comme... sa chambre. Je ne peux plus... toutes les personnes à qui je tiens meurent au moins une fois mais j'aurais aimé que Gabriel soit l'exception..._

Dean voulait réconforter son frère. Il voulait dire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire dans ses moments là. Alors il posa sa main sur son épaule, comme si cela allait effacer tous ses problèmes et il se leva pour se diriger vers la chambre de Gabriel. Il voulait montrer qu'il pouvait essayer de changer, qu'il ne restait pas sur ses positions et que ses pensées pouvaient évoluer. Alors il espérait qu'essayer d'aider son frère avec l'aide de l'ex-archange prouverait sa bonne foi.

Ce dernier avait passé la journée dans sa chambre. Personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait, il voulait rester seul mais Dean vint casser son moment de solitude.

Il frappa et entra après que Gabriel l'ait invité à entrer. Il était en train de frotter le sol quand Dean pénétra la chambre.

-_Qu'est-ce tu fous_ ? s'étonna-t-il.

Gabriel reposa le gant qu'il tenait dans le seau près de lui et se leva. Il essuya ses mains sur une serviette et expliqua la situation à Dean :

-_Il... il restait du sang d'hier quand... j'ai toussé. J'ai tout nettoyé_, déclara-t-il en ouvrant grand les bras.

Il avait frotté, il voulait que cette trace s'en aille, pour Sam, pour ce souvenir qui le hantait encore. Il voulait réellement ne pas faire subir ça ni au chasseur ni à lui-même. Effacer cette trace qui signifiait que l'espace de quelques minutes il avait tout perdu, encore une fois.

-_Ecoute_, commença Dean en s'avançant vers lui_. J'ai deux propositions à te faire_.

Gabriel le regarda surpris et haussa un sourcil comme en attente d'une suite. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'essayer d'être amical avec lui.

_-D'une, tu changes de chambre. De deux... punaise je crois pas ce que je vais dire... on installe ton nouveau lit dans la chambre de Sam. Comme ça... vous aurez plus de place._

Gabriel sourit en voyant que Dean acceptait qu'il se rapproche de Sam. Il changerait de chambre pour la quitter aussitôt pour son frère. Il était reconnaissant mais tel était sa nature, il poussa les nerfs du chasseur à vif :

-_Oh t'inquiète pas Deanouchet, Sam et moi on ne laisse pas d'espace entre nous si tu vois ce que je veux dire !_

Dean serra la mâchoire et le fixa, réduisant l'audace de Gabriel à zéro. Ce dernier accepta et le remercia. Il savait qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour lui mais pour Sam. Lui avait nettoyé la chambre toute la journée pour que s'il rentre un jour dedans, il ne revoit pas des mauvais souvenirs. Même s'il savait que malgré ce grand nettoyage il ne pourrait jamais remettre un pied dans cette pièce sans se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé. Cette chambre allait être comme condamnée et ça lui convenait tout à fait.

Dean sortit donc en premier pour rejoindre la chambre en face de celle de Sam. Elle n'avait encore jamais été ouverte réellement. Lui et son frère avait bien fait le tour de toutes les pièces mais ils avaient refermé rapidement en voyant la similarité de toutes les chambres. Alors pour une fois, cette chambre allait être ouverte dans un autre but que de faire le tour du proprio.

Gabriel resta encore un peu dans sa, désormais, ancienne chambre. Il vida le seau et mit la serviette dans le lavabo. Il pouvait l'oublier ici, elle seule avait les dernières traces de sang présentes la veille.

Ils avaient assez de serviettes, celle-là resterait comme preuve de ce dernier souvenir à jamais gravé dans cette chambre.

Il regarda une dernière fois l'endroit où il avait séjourné depuis qu'il était ici.

Dans la salle de bain il se revoyait se changer, tenter désespérément de claquer des doigts et de se changer. Il se voyait encore tomber dans la douche et pleurer car cette nouvelle vie n'était vraiment pas celle qu'il souhaitait. Dans la chambre, lorsqu'il regardait la commode, il voyait Sam, mettre des vêtements qu'il lui avait acheté dans l'urgence. Et avec le lit il revoyait tellement de choses, le chasseur écroulé de rire face à son pyjama trop grand, Sam s'allongeant près de lui lors de sa première nuit pour le calmer et plus tard, il viendrait et le serrerait contre lui pour ses terreurs nocturnes. Mais il voyait également Sam, près de lui, inquiet tandis qu'il sombrait vers un destin funeste. Sam le réveiller, pour qu'il tienne bon, encore et toujours. Sam en larmes. Sam démuni face à cette douleur. Sam dans les bras de son frère, pleurant et avec quelque chose de briser au fond de lui. Quelque chose qui se lisait dans ses yeux. Quelque chose qu'il espérait reconstruire car c'est lui qui avait causé cette souffrance sourde qu'il cachait à présent.

Oui, il quittait cette chambre mais sans regrets. Elle était le reflet d'une humanité non souhaitée, d'une souffrance sans nom et de douleur. La seule chose qu'il quittait avec un peu de regret était ce souvenir de Sam le serrant contre lui mais il aurait tout le temps de reconstruire ce souvenir et d'autres plus agréables maintenant.

Il quitta donc la chambre avec un soulagement non caché. On lui avait donné une nouvelle opportunité de reconstruire quelque chose. Sans un dernier regard à l'intérieur, il referma la porte derrière lui et alla rejoindre Dean. Ce dernier avait enlevé le matelas et démontait maintenant le lit.

En le voyant arriver les mains vides, il se leva et donna la visseuse à Gabriel.

_-Toi, tu termines de démonter le lit, moi je vais chercher tes affaires et je vais les mettre dans la chambre de Sam._

Comme un idiot, Gabriel avait oublié ses habits. Il avait juste voulu quitter cette pièce sans penser à ramener ce qu'il fallait mais Dean avait au moins proposé de le faire à sa place et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Il prit donc les outils et continua le travail du chasseur.

Dean alla chercher en vitesse les affaires de Gabriel et les installa dans la chambre de Sam. Les habits dans le deuxième tiroir de sa commode et son nécessaire de toilette près de celui de son frère. Il ne toucha pas à la serviette mise dans le lavabo de l'ancienne chambre à Gabriel. Cela n'était pas important de s'en occuper.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre, Gabriel venait de défaire le dernier morceau. Les deux hommes prirent donc les différents morceaux du lit et les amenèrent dans la chambre de Sam. Dean était très content de ne pas voir son frère arriver. Il voulait vraiment faire une bonne surprise qui l'égaierait et malheureusement pour lui, Gabriel semblait être la seule personne qui pouvait le rendre bien en ce moment.

Ils montèrent donc le second lit près de celui de Sam. Ne laissant presque plus de place pour se déplacer dans la chambre.

-_Le second lit ne sera que temporaire je pense. Dans quelques jours nous l'enlèverons_, dit Gabriel en terminant de faire son nouveau lit.

Dean ne répondit rien. Cela le dérangeait mais il ne voulait pas se montrer énervé maintenant. Il n'avait pas fait tant d'effort pour tout gâcher à la fin. Il tendit la main vers Gabriel qui la prit et la serra avec un sourire. Il serra de plus en plus sa main et lui jeta un regard noir avant de lui dire :

_-Un seul mot, un seul bruit de vos nuits et je serais dans l'obligation de te tuer._

Dean lâcha sa main, lui sourit et partit de la chambre en sifflotant un air de Metallica laissant un Gabriel avec une main un peu broyée. Un sourire apparut tout de même sur ses lèvres en voyant l'effort fourni par Dean. Pour certains cela n'était rien mais pour Dean c'était énorme et il l'en remerciait. Ses menaces ne lui faisaient pas peur car il sentait que Dean l'accepterait au fur et à mesure. Il fallait juste laisser passer un peu de temps.

Il fit donc le tour de la chambre pour voir où Dean avait rangé ses affaires et partit vers la grande salle où il trouva Sam, endormi sur un fauteuil, un livre ouvert contre lui.

Il prit le livre et lut la couverture. Pour une fois c'était un livre tout à fait ordinaire qu'il avait entre les mains, "Le magicien d'Oz". Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Gabriel. Sam était parti dans un autre monde le temps de sa lecture, il espérait qu'il avait réussi à oublier un peu le monde présent.

Il regarda le chasseur et alla dans leur réserve. Il réussit à trouver une petite couverture qu'il installa sur Sam. Il ne faisait pas froid mais c'était un petit geste qu'il voulait faire pour lui, pour lui montrer qu'il voulait veiller sur lui.

Il jeta encore un dernier regard vers le chasseur et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

**~D/C~S/G~**

Une fois qu'il avait terminé de monter le meuble avec Gabriel, Dean voulait trouver Castiel. Cela l'énervait de voir que quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux. Il le chercha donc et le trouva rapidement dans la cuisine, faisant la vaisselle qui n'avait pas été faite le midi même.

Ce dernier ne l'entendit pas, enfin, il savait qu'il était là et il lui montrait bien qu'il l'ignorait totalement. Dean s'approcha donc doucement et une fois dans le dos de Castiel, il passa ses bras autour de lui pour l'enserrer, le collant contre son torse. Il posa une multitude de baisers dans son cou tandis que l'homme fermait les yeux, content que le chasseur fasse le premier pas vers lui.

-_Je suis désolé_, murmura Dean à son oreille. _Promis, je vais arrêter d'être un con avec Gabriel. Je serais juste le grand frère protecteur envers Sammy._

Castiel sourit, jamais au grand jamais, Dean n'avait avoué qu'il avait tort sur quelqu'un de sa famille. Il se contentait de se taire et de partir mais là, il essayait de se racheter.

Le chasseur, qui était à mille lieux des pensées de Castiel, attrapa son tee-shirt et tira un peu dessus pour le soulever et passer sa main gauche en dessous et explorer son ventre, son torse dessinant des lignes et des ronds invisibles sur sa peau. La main droite descendit un peu plus bas, elle s'occupait de défaire la ceinture et le pantalon.

Castiel restait juste contre Dean, à apprécier ses gestes. Il avait déjà passé l'éponge pour ses paroles de la veille, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouver ce lien avec lui. Ne tenant plus, il se retourna et attrapa le chasseur par la ceinture, le tirant contre lui pour la défaire rapidement. Il ne connaissait rien aux choses du sexe avec un homme mais son corps agissait à sa place.

Dean lâcha le pantalon après l'avoir défait complètement. Il posa sa main droite dans sa nuque pour l'approcher et prendre possession de ses lèvres. Il voulait le goûter, il voulait le posséder. Il n'avait pas encore pu aller très loin avec Castiel. La situation qu'ils avaient dû gérer était beaucoup trop grave pour qu'ils puissent songer à eux deux alors il rattraperait le temps perdu.

Sa main gauche resta contre son torse, il le poussa même délicatement contre le plan de travail. Castiel en un temps record avait défait la fermeture du jean de Dean. Il mit ses mains en dessous de son tee-shirt, l'enleva délicatement et le caressa. Il suivait ses lignes, il apprit son corps au fur et à mesure de ses touchers. Il apprit sa douceur, son grain de peau, ses cicatrices vieilles ou récentes. Il descendait ses mains doucement, en s'imprégnant de chaque parcelle de peau s'offrant à lui. Arrivé au caleçon de Dean, il ne sut vraiment quoi faire. Ce dernier prit donc le relais, il descendit sa main vers le sien et joua avec l'élastique. Son doigt était entre le tissu et sa peau, le caressant tout en éloignant l'élastique éloignant son toucher avec, ce qui n'était pas sans déplaire à Castiel.

Lorsqu'il sentit Castiel presque à le supplier, il dépassa l'élastique du caleçon et posa sa main sur son sexe déjà bien tendu. Ce dernier attrapa ses épaules et entra ses ongles dans sa peau, Dean n'en souffrant même pas, plus d'une femme lui avait déjà fait ce traitement là, maintenant il l'appréciait. Il fit de lent va-et-vient sur son membre. Se plaisant de regarder Castiel s'abandonnant au plaisir charnel. Voir l'homme en face de lui, les yeux fermés, la tête en arrière et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Sa respiration était erratique et cette vision de cet être si magnifique se laissant aller dans ses bras ne faisait que le rendre plus dur qu'il ne l'était déjà. Lui aussi avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui mais il voulait d'abord faire connaître ce plaisir à son amant. Il accéléra le mouvement mais lorsqu'il fut au bord de la rupture, Dean s'arrêta.

Il décida d'aller un peu plus loin. Il retira sa main sous le regard offusqué de Castiel.

-_T'inquiète pas mon ange, la suite est encore mieux_, chuchota Dean avec un petit rire en se mettant à genoux face à lui.

L'homme hocha la tête positivement, ne parlant pas car il n'avait pas encore repris une respiration normale. Lentement, même trop lentement au goût de Castiel qui se tenait contre le meuble derrière lui, Dean glissa son pantalon le long de ses jambes puis délicatement, il fit de même avec son sous-vêtement, libérant entièrement l'homme avec un soupir.

Dean ne savait pas vraiment comment faire car il n'avait jamais fait ça avant mais en revanche il savait ce qu'il aimait qu'on lui fasse et ça, il pouvait toujours essayer de le refaire pour cet homme qu'il aimait tant.

Il s'approcha donc du membre tendu juste en face de son visage et entreprit de poser ses lèvres sur le gland. Il souffla dessus et fit le même traitement tout le long de sa verge. La respiration de Castiel était de plus en plus dure avec le traitement de Dean sur son corps. Mais lorsque ses lèvres entourèrent son pénis, il soupira de plaisir. Il haletait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que l'homme faisait des va-et-vient sur son membre.

Il posa ses mains sur sa tête et attrapa ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Il accéléra son rythme lui-même, ses hanches suivant le mouvement de sa tête pour rencontrer Dean de plus en plus loin, plus en plus fort, mais sans trop non plus. Ce dernier avait ses mains posées sur les fesses de Castiel. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse autant aimer donner ce traitement à un homme. Il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas avec un autre non plus, juste son ange. Et lui procurer un tel plaisir lui en procurait aussi.

Mais lorsque Castiel sentit quelque chose changer en lui il stoppa tout mouvement. Dean ayant compris également qu'il était sur le point de venir. Intérieurement il remercia son innocence face à ses nouvelles émotions. Il se releva donc et l'embrassa avec une fièvre sans nom.

Castiel sentit le membre dur de Dean contre lui pendant leur baiser. Il sentait que c'était à lui de lui donner du plaisir et cela le ravissait d'avance. Pendant que le chasseur s'écartait pour reprendre ses va-et-vient sur son membre afin de le libérer, il réussit à garder l'esprit clair et glissa le jean ainsi que le caleçon de l'homme en face de lui.

Dean fut agréablement surpris de cette initiative prise par l'ex-ange. Le chasseur ne bougea plus sa main et ferma les yeux. Son membre ne demandait que ça depuis de très longues minutes et Castiel s'était mis en œuvre pour l'aider. Il sentit très vite la jouissance arriver comme quelqu'un connaissant le sexe pour la première fois, Castiel tenant bien mieux que lui curieusement. Il se colla donc contre l'homme, faisant toucher leurs deux sexes entre eux, ce qui leur fit lâcher un cri de plaisir. Rapidement, après que les deux hommes s'occupèrent ensemble de leur sexe, ils vinrent dans un râlement rauque.

Dean enserra Castiel, se tenant contre lui pour rester debout tandis que ce dernier se tenait contre le meuble pour ne pas se laisser tomber contre le sol avec l'homme. Lorsqu'il reprit contenance, il posa ses mains autour du chasseur et l'embrassa dans le cou, puis sur l'épaule. Il ne pensait plus qu'à Dean, à cet homme qu'il aimait tant. S'il devait mourir, il aurait aimé le faire maintenant. Il était tellement bien à l'heure actuelle. Il voulait arrêter le temps, rester dans ses bras, à caresser sa peau, à embrasser ses lèvres et chaque parcelle de son corps. Il voulait découvrir encore plus les sensations charnelles qu'il pouvait avoir avec le chasseur. Il voulait aller plus loin, il voulait se lier à lui. Il voulait qu'il le fasse sien à tout jamais.

Dean avait ses mains posées sur ses hanches. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher, il voulait le sentir contre lui encore pendant des heures, des jours, des semaines... Il le voulait pour lui seul.

Il s'écarta légèrement et prit son menton avec son pouce et son index pour plonger dans son regard. Il ne voulait plus le laisser partir, il voulait qu'il le regarde, il voulait voir encore cette étincelle de bonheur dans le fond de ces yeux bleus. Il sourit avec Castiel, heureux d'avoir pu enfin satisfaire leur désir sans être interrompu. Il l'embrassa délicatement puis fougueusement. Toujours un besoin de plus.

-_Une petite douche, ça te dit_ ? demanda Dean tout sourire en remettant son caleçon.

Castiel sourit et fit de même avant d'être attrapé par le chasseur qui posa sa main autour de sa taille et l'emmena vers sa chambre.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !<strong>

**Je vous invite également à aller lire l'OS (Qui normalement sortira en même temps que ce chapitre aujourd'hui), spécial Noël et ****Destiel**** :)**

**Il s'intitule "****_Satané Noël_****"**

**Pour la suite de cette histoire, je la posterais soit samedi, soit dimanche. Je pars dimanche pour une semaine et il y a de forte chance pour que je ne publie pas durant cette semaine là. Si, éventuellement, ça peut être possible, je vous le dirais dans le prochain chapitre ! :)**

**Je vous souhaite en tout cas un Noyeux Joël, plein de cadeaux et plein de bonne humeur, de joie. **

**Have a Holly Jolly Christmas ! **


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

**Bonsoir (ou bonjour ça dépend quand est-ce que vous lirez cela lol)**

**_Tout d'abord je voudrais vous souhaiter une bonne et heureuse année. Que vous puissiez avoir une meilleure année que celle qui vient de se dérouler ! Plein de joies et de bonheur à tous !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous remercie également pour toutes vos reviews qui me touchent et merci à toi <strong>**Ignis**** à qui je ne peux jamais répondre. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu t'attaches à ses personnages et que j'arrive à te toucher dans mon écriture.**

**J'aimerais remercier aussi ****MarianClea**** d'avoir corriger ce chapitre que je n'ai pas eu le courage de publier avant de partir et que je n'ai pu corriger ces derniers jours ayant la tête dans le... étant dans le coltard ! (enfin bref, vive le rhume et tout ce qui s'accompagne avec, alors merci de m'avoir aidée, t'es géniale !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Dernier petit point qu'il faut que je signale<em>**** : cette histoire comporte 16 chapitres donc il ne restera que 3 chapitre après celui-ci, et oui. Je travaille déjà sur une deuxième partie à cette histoire et sur un UA mais tant que je ne serais pas sûre de pouvoir vous fournir des chapitres régulièrement, je ne commencerais pas la publication. Je ne veux pas faire comme ma dernière histoire où j'ai pu vous abandonner pendant quelques mois malgré moi et une ancienne histoire que je ne reprendrais peut-être pas... à voir.**

* * *

><p><strong>Voici donc pour cette nouvelle année. Pour repartir sur une belle note joyeuse, je vous souhaite de nouveau une <strong>**_bonne et belle année 2015_****. Avec une bonne santé et pleine de joie !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Sam s'était réveillé en entendant Dean et Castiel crier à l'unisson. Sa première pensée fut de se dire qu'il allait peut-être voir pour isoler les murs. Entendre son frère avec son ange faire leur affaire était vraiment dérangeant.<p>

Lorsqu'il émergea, il se rendit compte qu'il avait une couverture sur lui. Il regarda autour de lui et trouva Gabriel, assis à une table. Avec un air un peu choqué sur son visage. Sam plissa les yeux et se releva pour s'asseoir devant son ami.

-_Gab' ça va ?_ demanda-t-il inquiet.

L'interpellé leva les yeux vers le chasseur puis posa ses mains devant ses yeux comme pour le réveiller d'un mauvais cauchemar.

_-Ton frère et mon frère... disons que j'ai le chic pour rentrer dans les pièces au bon moment avec ces deux-là..._

Sam le regarda, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se rappeler de cri provenant d'une pièce voisine et faire le rapprochement avec la phrase de Gabriel. Lorsqu'il comprit il explosa de rire, croisant les bras sur la table et posant sa tête dessus. Son ami, malgré son choc récent, fut heureux de le voir rigoler de sa gêne.

-_Vas-y fous toi de moi_, dit Gabriel avant de rigoler avec lui sa bonne humeur étant contagieuse.

-_Oh, c'est pas vrai_, réussit-il à dire entre deux respirations. _Moment ultime_ ? demanda-t-il même s'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir la réponse.

Gabriel sourit et répondit avec ironie :

_-Disons que si Castiel n'était pas devant lui, on aurait pu penser qu'il priait._

Sam repartit de plus beau dans son rire. Son rire ne s'arrêtant pas en voyant Dean et Castiel passer rapidement derrière Gabriel pour se diriger vers le couloir menant aux chambres. Ne s'arrêtant même pas pour demander ce qu'il se passait, son frère se contenta juste de le regarder comme si d'autres têtes venaient de lui pousser.

Il réussit à se calmer au bout de plusieurs minutes, les larmes aux yeux. Gabriel l'avait regardé avec tendresse. Il était heureux de le voir se défaire de sa souffrance récente. Il voulut donc continuer et lui proposa de faire à manger. Autant garder Sam dans un état de bonheur. Cela le rassurait de le voir comme cela.

-_Par contre... faut peut-être nettoyer d'abord la cuisine_, déclara Gabriel relançant le rire de Sam.

**~D/C~S/G~**

-_Tu peux me mettre cent grammes de farine dans un bol s'il te plaît _? demanda Gabriel, heureux de faire son gâteau favori.

Après un long quart d'heure où Gabriel harcela Sam, ce dernier avait accepté qu'il fasse un gâteau au chocolat. Même pas besoin de recette il la connaissait par cœur. Le chasseur faisait donc ce que lui demandait son ami. La farine était le dernier élément à mettre avant d'ajouter la sauce chocolat. Ensuite ils devraient tout mettre dans un plat qu'il avait déjà beurré fariné et il le mettrait au four.

-_Tu te rends compte Gab' que je n'ai jamais fait de gâteau au chocolat_, dit Sam en lui passant la farine. _Je suis un chasseur, j'ai pas réellement le temps de faire la cuisine._

Gabriel sourit et termina sa pâte à cuire. Il mélangea bien et le mit dans le plat que son ami avait préparé quelques minutes auparavant.

_-Tiens mets ça au four, tu sais pas ce que tu rates Sam, ce gâteau est le meilleur fondant que j'ai jamais goûté !_

Avec son doigt, Gabriel prit un peu de chocolat restant dans son récipient et goûta la pâte.

-_Excellent même cru_ ! s'extasia-t-il en récupérant encore de la pâte.

Sam rigola et le regarda faire.

_-Si tu-_

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il finit avec l'index de Gabriel dans sa bouche, du chocolat dessus. Ce dernier souleva ses sourcils attendant qu'il lèche son doigt. Sam, doucement, le lécha et déclara tandis que son ami reprenait sa main :

_-C'est excellent ce truc !_

Gabriel était déjà en train de se resservir mais c'était sans compter Sam qui attrapa le récipient pour pouvoir garder le restant de pâte pour lui tout seul. Il plongeait son doigt dedans et le léchait sans laisser Gabriel en reprendre. Ce dernier essayait pourtant d'en prendre. Mais "à la guerre comme à la guerre" se dit-il. Alors que Sam dirigeait sa main vers la bouche, il attrapa son poignet et l'apporta à la sienne. Sam se stoppa face à Gabriel qui léchait son doigt plus que de raison. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta il lui fit un grand sourire et porta sa main aux lèvres du chasseur. Il les caressa et la retira en se retournant.

-_Il... t'avais du chocolat sur le coin de la bouche_, dit-il pour se justifier.

Sam posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gabriel et le retourna. Il posa le récipient et posa sa main dans son cou. Puis délicatement il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Un simple baiser puis il embrassa sa lèvre inférieure. Gabriel ne réagissait pas. Lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il se passait, il passa ses deux bras autour du cou de Sam pour coller sa bouche un peu plus sur la sienne afin d'approfondir leur baiser. Le chasseur se pencha légèrement sur le côté pour améliorer le contact. Quand il sentit sa langue toucher celle de l'ex-archange, il sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre descendit dans son dos pour l'approcher encore plus de lui.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus de souffle qu'ils séparèrent leurs lèvres mais pas leurs corps. Sam plongea dans le regard vert de Gabriel en caressant son visage.

-_T'avais un peu de chocolat sur le coin de la bouche_, dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

-_Je crois que je préfère ta façon de récupérer le chocolat_, murmura Gabriel avec un petit rire.

Sam garda sa main sur sa joue, dessinant le contour de ses lèvres avec son pouce. Gabriel avait réussi à lui faire oublier le passé pendant presque une heure. Il avait réussi à lui montrer qu'il était là, vivant, aimant. Aussi n'essaya-t-il pas de s'éloigner du chasseur, le laissant profiter de cette vie qui coulait dans leurs veines. Le laissant le sentir contre lui, le laissant sentir son cœur battre la chamade contre son torse.

Il se rappelait des derniers mots de Gabriel à son égard avant de lâcher son dernier souffle. Cela l'avait peut-être plus bousculé dans sa manière de penser. Cela avait changé toute optique qu'il pensait pouvoir avoir avec lui. Il avait vu un peu plus loin dans ses sentiments. Il avait pensé à l'homme autrement qu'en ami et cela lui avait sauté aux yeux. Il ne se conduisait pas comme avec un ami, il était bien plus. Et il l'avait perdu sous ses yeux, au moment où il s'en rendait compte. Il l'avait également vu revenir mais la peur qu'il parte le tiraillait de l'intérieur. Il avait aimé Jessica, elle était morte. Mais avec Gabriel, il avait l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un de plus fragile entre ses bras. Il avait l'impression aussi qu'il perdrait plus s'il mourrait. Qu'il était sa moitié. Il comprenait enfin ce "lien" entre Dean et Castiel.

Et si, Gabriel et lui, étaient en train de tisser le même ?

Sam s'écarta de Gabriel, sa main toujours sur sa joue. Il semblait bien, apaisé et cela soulageait l'ex-archange. Mais brusquement Sam le lâcha et attrapa son poignard qui se trouvait dans son pantalon. Lorsqu'il se retourna il vit Barachiel avec deux anges à ses côtés.

_-Samuel Winchester, vous êtes un nouveau témoin dans l'affaire de la chute de l'archange Gabriel. Vous êtes convoqué immédiatement devant __Tsaphkiel sous la demande de Anaël. Nous nous gardons le droit de vous garder au paradis tant que ce cas ne sera pas réglé. _

Durant toute la déclaration de l'archange, Gabriel avait attrapé le bras de Sam, comme si ce simple geste pouvait retenir trois anges. Le chasseur lui resta stoïque, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

-_Messieurs_, dit Barachiel aux deux anges.

Sam se rendit compte que quoi qu'il fasse il allait partir alors il essaya de se retourner vers l'ex-archange mais les deux anges lui attrapèrent les bras. Il allait pour croiser le regard de Gabriel quand il se retrouva dans un long couloir. Les deux anges toujours à ses côtés, Barachiel derrière lui. Même pas un dernier échange avec Gabriel. Il n'avait pas pu lui dire un mot et il ne savait pas quand il reviendrait sur Terre ni si tout se passerait bien en son absence.

Les deux hommes l'avaient lâché et se tenaient maintenant droit, le regard loin devant eux, impassibles. Sam regarda autour de lui et vit des bancs tout le long du couloir. Quelques portes le long des murs étaient présentes, mais de petites portes. Tandis qu'au fond, devant Sam se trouvait une grande porte menant à ce qu'il pensait être le tribunal céleste.

-_Samuel, première porte à droite_, dit Barachiel en s'avançant en premier. _Merci messieurs, vous pouvez vous retirer, je m'occupe du témoin avant qu'il ne soit reçu_, termina-t-il en congédiant ses frères.

Sam vit les deux hommes disparaître et déboussolé, il entra dans la pièce que désigna l'archange. C'était un grand bureau. Sur la droite de la pièce se trouvait des fauteuils avec une table basse. Sur la gauche se trouvait deux grandes armoires et au fond un grand bureau, gigantesque où se trouvait un tas de papier.

Barachiel lui proposa de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, ce que Sam accepta. Il avait gardé le silence, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne savait pas la raison de sa présence ici. L'archange s'installa donc près de lui et en cherchant bien ses mots, lui expliqua :

_-Tout d'abord, bonjour Samuel, nous ne nous sommes pas réellement présentés la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. La situation était trop urgente pour cela. Je suis donc l'archange Barachiel. C'est moi qui m'occupe de l'organisation des anges-gardiens. Ici, tu ne risques absolument rien et tu trouveras peut-être le temps long car tu n'auras ni faim, ni soif, ni sommeil, rien. Considère le temps ici pour toi comme... arrêté._

Sam l'écoutait attentivement. Barachiel était vraiment imposant juste avec sa voix. Il essaya de revenir à sa question principale malgré cette impression :

_-Pourquoi suis-je un témoin ?_

Barachiel baissa les yeux et essaya de faire comprendre à Sam la situation :

_-L'organisation du tribunal céleste n'est pas le même que ceux que vous pouvez avoir sur Terre. Nous avons presque tous les droits si c'est pour arriver à classer une affaire. Je ne suis pas souvent chargé de quelque chose mais comme je suis l'ange-gardien de Gabriel, je me dois d'être présent. Toi, tu es un témoin depuis hier. Je dois te dire qu'il y a beaucoup de chose dans son dossier et que je dois actuellement trier le vrai des mensonges mais j'ai peur que ton arrivée en tant que témoin va être difficile à défendre._

_-Vous ne répondez pas à ma question... pourquoi suis-je un témoin ?_

Barachiel se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Sam pouvait voir que cette situation le dérangeait, qu'il voulait aider mais qu'il était impuissant.

-_Apparemment... à cause de ton baiser_, lâcha Barachiel au bout de plusieurs secondes où Sam attendit.

Sam prit sa tête entre ses mains. Cela ne pouvait être possible. Il ne pouvait pas condamner Gabriel à l'humanité à cause de la relation qui naissait entre eux deux. Sam s'excusa dans sa tête, il savait que personne n'écouterait mais il voulait s'excuser. Il était l'erreur dans la vie de Gabriel qui l'empêcherait peut-être de retourner au paradis et ça, il le refusait.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.<strong>

**A bientôt**

**Et encore une fois : Bonne année 2015 :)**

**ps : je répondrais à toutes vos reviews sur ce chapitre et sur le chapitre précédent dans la semaine bisous **


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**.**

**J'ai posté bien plus tard et nombre d'entre vous comprendront au vu des événements se déroulant dans notre pays en ce début d'année.**

**J'ai cette sensation que tout le monde s'arrête, que moi même je m'arrête, attendant le prochain coup ou la prochaine information... je passe mon temps ou sur une chaine d'information ou sur internet pour savoir, pour suivre, pour m'arrêter face à un événement que nous ne comprenons pas.**

**Je ne pouvais pas poster ce chapitre mercredi ou jeudi et faire comme si rien n'était alors que toutes mes pensées étaient focalisées sur ce qui se passait à Paris.**

**Je suis affectée par ce qui se déroule et j'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi je suis un peu moins enjoué dans mon introduction.**

**Merci à ceux qui auront lu ces quelques mots. Vous pouvez ne pas être d'accord, vous pouvez l'être et vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez car c'est ça notre liberté.**

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous remercie pour vos nombreuses reviews qui me font toujours un immense plaisir et un grand merci également à MarianClea qui a corrigée mon chapitre malgré les événements.<strong>

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Lorsque Sam s'envola avec les trois autres êtres célestes, Gabriel se retrouva seul dans la cuisine. Il hurla le nom de Sam et se précipita vers la chambre de Dean. Il courut aussi vite qu'il put, tambourinant à la porte du chasseur. Il l'entendit l'homme râler mais il se leva tout de même.<p>

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il n'avait qu'une serviette autour de ses hanches comme seul vêtement et autant dire que c'était vraiment peu. Gabriel ne s'en formalisa pas et entra dans la chambre, inquiet. Castiel sortit de la salle de bain, aussi peu vêtu que Dean. Tous deux regardèrent l'ex-archange faire les cents pas et marmonner des choses. Castiel l'interpella donc, le faisant s'arrêter. Il se tourna vers eux et avec une mine défaite annonça :

_-Barachiel vient d'emmener Sam, apparemment il est un témoin dans mon affaire._

Le sang de Dean ne fit qu'un tour. Il commença à hurler et demanda des explications de la part de Gabriel. Celui-là ne put que lui dire ce que Barachiel avait dit avant de s'envoler.

-_Je suis le seul de mes frères à n'avoir jamais participé à un jugement enfin... pas en tant que condamné. Une fois j'ai du prouver ce que j'avais rapporté à un prophète mais une fois et c'est parce que j'étais en lien direct dans l'affaire ! Vous comprenez, il faut un lien direct ! Là... Sam n'a pas à être présent..._

Castiel ouvrit les yeux en grand et demanda :

-_Gabriel... jusqu'où es-tu allé avec Sam_ ?

-_Oh là, mec, on s'en fout et je ne veux pas le savoir ok_ ! s'exclama Dean en posant une main sur le torse de Castiel, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Castiel se tourna vers le chasseur et soutint son regard. Les yeux bleus de l'ex-ange ne permettaient aucune contestation de la part de Dean. Ce dernier, comprenant le message, se tourna vers Gabriel et l'invita à poursuivre.

-_On s'est juste embrassé ! Je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous avance Castiel_ ! déclara Gabriel face au visage de son frère qui se décomposa.

-_Gabriel réfléchis ! Le paradis est corrompu, des anges modifient les règles pour que ça les arrange... Qu'est-ce qui les empêcherait de rajouter une règle pour nous contraindre à rester chaste et ainsi te condamner ?_

Gabriel passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et tira dessus. Cela ne pouvait être possible, ses frères ne pouvaient pas l'avoir trahi autant. Dean qui avait regardé et écouté l'échange se stoppa. Si les propos de Castiel étaient vrais alors Gabriel allait être mal barré pour sortir de ce jugement avec deux ailes et une grâce.

-_C'est impossible ! Et toi alors_ ? hurla-t-il en tendant les mains, paumes vers le haut vers Castiel. _Ta relation avec Dean pourrait te contraindre à rester sur Terre à tout jamais je te rappelle ! Tant que tu ne fais aucune entorse aux règles tu peux encore prétendre à récupérer ta grâce alors si tu fricotes avec un humain t'es pas mieux que moi. _

-_Quoi ? C'est vrai Cass_ _?_ demanda Dean en cherchant une réponse de son ange.

-_Dean et moi partageons un lien Gabriel, ils ne peuvent rien dire sur ma relation avec lui_, expliqua-t-il.

Dean eut un air fier sur le visage, un sourire étira la commissure de ses lèvres. Il aimait entendre Castiel dire qu'ils étaient presque invincibles. Même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait dit, c'est comme cela que ça sonnait à ses oreilles.

_-Et toi ne rigole pas ! Je te rappelle que ton frère est entre les mains des nôtres, _cria l'ex-archange.

Le sourire de Dean disparut aussitôt. Gabriel, en dehors de son caractère d'emplumé, avait raison. Ils discutèrent de la façon dont ils pouvaient se renseigner sur ces "règles", Castiel savait à quel ange s'adresser, un ange qui croyait encore en lui, Hannah. Il expliqua qu'après l'emprisonnement de Métatron elle avait pris un poste bien placé et pouvait se déplacer comme elle le souhaitait dans le paradis.

-_Elle peut trouver le livre où sont transcrites les règles dont celles à ne pas enfreindre_, assura-t-il.

Castiel sortit son téléphone et chercha le numéro de l'ange. Lorsqu'ils avaient tous chuté, ils s'étaient tous procurés un portable pour communiquer entre eux. Les prières ne suffisant pas parfois. Il sortit dans le couloir pour plus de silence laissant les deux hommes entre eux.

Un long silence se fit dans la chambre. Il devenait réellement gênant pour les deux hommes. Dean essaya alors de stopper cela :

-_Tu penses qu'ils vont te garder aussi_ ? demanda Dean ne sachant de toute façon quoi dire d'autre.

-_Je ne sais pas, j'espère bientôt y aller, ne serait-ce que pour savoir comment va Sam..._ répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. _J'aimerais aller le chercher, le rassurer et m'excuser..._

Dean fronça les sourcils et se mit devant l'homme les bras croisés.

-_T'excuser ? De quoi ? Tu te joues de lui ?_ s'énerva légèrement le chasseur.

_-Non ! Non ! J'aime ton frère, je l'aime ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit intégré à cette affaire c'est tout._

Les deux hommes se stoppèrent face à ses paroles. Les mots prenant un sens au fur et à mesure dans leur cerveau. Dean ouvrit la bouche et la referma presque aussitôt. Il ne pensait pas que Gabriel sortirait ces mots aussi facilement et cela l'énervait un peu. Pas qu'il ne soit pas content de ses sentiments mais que lui n'ait pas encore réussi à les dire.

Castiel les coupa dans leur pensée en arrivant et en déclarant :

_-On a un gros, gros problème..._

**~D/C~S/G~**

-_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont contre Gabriel ?_ demanda Sam de plus en plus inquiet à l'idée d'être reçu par Tsaphkiel.

Barachiel qui lisait et triait les papiers sur son bureau soupira.

_-Je ne peux pas te les dire Samuel, tu le sais très bien._

_-Barachiel, il faut que tu m'expliques au moins pourquoi le fait que Gabriel et moi ayons une relation change quelque chose !_

Sam s'était levé et dirigé vers le bureau. Il voulait des réponses et le temps commençait déjà à être long. L'archange le regardait d'un air supérieur. Il ne pouvait rien dire mais il pouvait quand même le rassurer. Mais le fait est également qu'il se renseignait encore sur cette nouvelle règle dont il n'avait jamais entendu parlé.

Alors qu'il allait céder et lui expliquer, quelqu'un tapa à la porte du bureau. Barachiel savait très bien qui arrivait et cela le sauva d'une discussion qu'il ne voulait pas avoir.

_-Entre Anaël._

L'archange entra après que son frère l'ait invité à entrer. Elle ouvrit en grand la porte et sans plus de cérémonie, elle montra le couloir à Sam et lui dit :

_-Tsaphkiel va vous recevoir._

Alors que Sam s'attendait à voir un homme, c'était une jeune femme qui se présentait à lui. Castiel parlait d'elle au masculin alors il n'aurait jamais pensé voir une grande femme brune, les cheveux bouclés, les yeux bleus d'une clarté éblouissante.

Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la porte et entra dans le couloir. Anaël le suivit et l'invita à le suivre. Il s'avança dans ce grand couloir d'un blanc pur pour s'arrêter à la porte de gauche, juste avant la grande porte. Sans même frapper, la femme ouvrit la porte. Le même bureau, à quelques détails près se présenta à lui. Au bureau se trouvait un homme de taille moyenne, brun, le regard, les traits, son visage semblaient sévères. En levant à peine son regard vers Sam, il lui montra le siège en face de lui. Le chasseur hésita puis sentant Anaël le pousser légèrement, il alla s'installer et patienta.

Il attendit plusieurs minutes avant que cet homme ne daigne s'occuper de sa présence. Il leva ses yeux vers Sam et avec un léger sourire commença :

-_Alors comme cela tu es Samuel Winchester, l'homme qui détourne le regard de Gabriel du ciel. Je m'appelle Tsaphkiel_, se présenta-t-il sans laisser Sam ouvrir la bouche. _Je vais être franc avec toi, ta présence ici n'était pas obligatoire. _

_-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? _demanda Sam en serrant les accoudoirs.

_-Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'y a aucune, mais vraiment aucune, règle qui stipule qu'il ne peut pas profiter des sensations charnelles. Tu comprends ?_

Les sens du chasseur reprirent le dessus, il essaya de se lever mais fut retenu par une poigne forte dans son cou, Anaël. Sam le fusilla du regard et demanda :

_-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?_

-_Qu'il paye_ _!_ hurla-t-il en se redressant et en s'appuyant sur son bureau. _Et toi_, continua-t-il plus calmement, _tu vas m'aider à cela_.

-_Il en est hors de question_, lâcha Sam en serrant sa mâchoire.

L'archange se leva et contourna le bureau. Face au chasseur il s'assit sur le meuble avec un léger sourire.

-_Mais tu le fais déjà_, dit-il avant que Anaël assomme Sam.

Le corps de Sam s'écroula sur le sol sous le coup de la puissance de la frappe de l'archange. Les êtres célestes se regardèrent avec un sourire.

-_Pas trop fort voyons Anaël_, dit Tsaphkiel avec un grand sourire en jetant un regard vers l'homme à ses pieds. _Et d'un lien qui ne sera pas finalisé, un. Et cette fois-ci_, continua-t-il en attrapant Sam par le col de son vêtement, _celui-ci ne sera pas là pour le sauver._

L'archange le traîna jusque dans le couloir où attendaient deux anges, silencieux. Ils ne faisaient aucun commentaire et ne devaient en faire aucun même si on leur ordonnait d'enfermer un chasseur qui avait empêché l'apocalypse. Ils s'exécutaient comme de gentils petits soldats.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !<strong>

**A bientôt**


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Mes chers amis, nous sommes sur l'avant-dernier chapitre. La semaine prochaine, le dernier chapitre arrivera et maintenant je viens avec des questions pour vous. Souhaitez-vous une deuxième partie ? Est-ce que vous voudriez que cette histoire continue ? Évidement, vous ne connaissez pas la fin de cette histoire pour le moment mais je vous reposerai la question au prochain chapitre. **

**Mais à savoir que pour l'instant, je l'ai à peine entamée et donc elle ne serait pas postée avant longtemps.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>!\**

_**C'est à ce sujet que je voudrais votre avis : Est-ce que préférez-vous que je poste quand je termine une histoire et donc je poste régulièrement (à savoir que je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je peux les terminer et donc que le délais pour la prochaine histoire peut être long) ou préférez-vous que je poste quand j'ai un chapitre avec aussi le risque que je ne puisse plus publier pendant quelques temps si je n'arrive pas à m'avancer dans mes chapitres rapidement ?**_

**/!\**

* * *

><p><strong>Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos gentilles reviews, elle me donnent le sourire, me font rigoler et égayent mes journées alors je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous m'apportez ! <strong>

**Je remercie également ma chère MarianClea qui me corrige mes chapitres et me soutient pour tout.**

**Merci tout le monde. Je vous adore !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Les nouvelles circulaient vite dans le paradis et la dernière à être parvenue aux oreilles de Hannah fut celle de l'emprisonnement de Samuel Winchester. Elle s'était déjà rendu compte que quelque chose clochait quand Castiel l'avait appelé la veille pour lui parler de cette règle inexistante. Il ne demandait jamais rien au hasard et là, un des chasseurs Winchester était enfermé dans la prison céleste, et bizarrement les donjons étaient inaccessibles, des anges surveillaient l'entrée. Quelque chose de mauvais était en train de se dérouler au paradis sans que les anges ne s'en rendent compte. La seule chose que Hannah put faire fut de retourner sur terre, une fois n'est pas coutume, et d'appeler son ami, de toute urgence.<p>

Elle leur avait donné rendez-vous dans un entrepôt abandonné et ils étaient arrivés à l'heure, sur leur garde comme elle s'en doutait mais en voyant rapidement qu'elle s'était enfermée dedans, ils s'étaient détendus. En effet, elle avait tracé sur les murs des symboles permettant de cacher sa présence aux yeux des autres anges.

Gabriel et Dean se méfiaient tout de même de la femme présente devant eux. Castiel lui s'avança directement vers elle et la remercia avant de demander des explications sur ce qu'il se passait au paradis. Elle lui avait annoncé que la règle dont il lui parlé n'existait pas. Très vite il lui avait demandé de se renseigner sur ce qui se passait et les nouvelles étaient arrivées très vite à ses oreilles.

Hannah essaya donc de leur expliquer en s'adressant à Dean en particulier :

-_Votre frère est enfermé dans les donjons du paradis. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'il est arrivé mais les prisons sont gardées, je ne peux pas y accéder et voir comment se porte Samuel. Mais des rumeurs circulent, _continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Gabriel maintenant, _sur toi et lui_. _Comme quoi cela serait pour t'attaquer, te briser. _

Hannah s'avança vers l'ex-archange avec un air inquiet :

_-Mon frère, écoute-moi, tu sais que les anges peuvent ressentir les liens... Gabriel, tu n'es pas lié à Samuel._

-_Je le sais_... murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

_-Mais on ne comprend pas comment, vous êtes en train de créer un lien._

Gabriel releva la tête vers sa sœur, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait. C'était impossible qu'ils créent un lien entre eux. Pour cela il fallait qu'il soit un ange et qu'il remette Sam sur le droit chemin. Or, rien de tout cela ne s'était passé. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

_-Et comme tu peux le penser, les anges ressentent cette douleur qui émane des prisons. Elle est silencieuse pour Sam mais nous... elle nous rend fou. On est plusieurs à vouloir t'aider et tous les jours des personnes nous rejoignent, n'en pouvant plus de cette souffrance nous parvenant de ce lien qui est en train de se défaire. Gabriel... tu sais ce qui se passe si le lien n'est pas complet._

Dean s'approcha et retourna Hannah vers lui.

_-Là, arrêtez tous les deux de parler comme si vous étiez seuls ! Je veux comprendre, c'est de mon frère qu'il s'agit !_

Castiel arriva derrière le chasseur et posa une main sur son dos, ce contact calmant temporairement Dean. Hannah regarda son frère faire et ressentit une légère jalousie. Elle connaissait ce sentiment depuis qu'elle côtoyait l'ex-ange mais ne disait rien. Il avait fait son choix et tout le monde le savait qu'il était fait depuis qu'il était allé chercher Dean en enfer. Elle décida d'oublier cette colère qui montait et essaya d'expliquer à l'homme en face d'elle :

_-Votre frère ne souffre pas, mais si la construction du lien arrive à épuisement votre frère sera une loque, c'est comme une fusion d'une grâce et d'une âme. Apparemment, quelqu'un l'a enfermé là-bas jusqu'à ce que cela arrive pour que Gabriel renonce à retrouver sa grâce._

-_Il faudrait finaliser le lien_, interrompit l'ex-archange inquiet.

-_Il faut trouver ta grâce pour te la redonner, ainsi tu vas chercher Sam et tu le ramèneras_, annonça Hannah avec un visage impassible.

Dean eut un rire nerveux et cria :

_-Non mais attendez, ça a l'air si simple mais il n'y a pas cinq minutes vous disiez que la prison était gardée ! Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ? Vous, avec une armée, vous le cherchez et puis... je ne sais pas, il n'y a pas un autre moyen de "rebooster" le lien le temps qu'il retrouve sa grâce d'une bonne façon ?_

-_Si_, dirent en chœur Gabriel et Hannah en regardant Dean ne relevant pas son verbe utilisé.

Castiel posa la main sur la nuque de Dean et la descendit doucement jusqu'à ses reins.

_-C'est un lien Dean, il peut se finaliser d'une autre façon_, expliqua-t-il implicitement en descendant sa main encore plus.

Le chasseur comprenait ce que Castiel essayait de lui faire comprendre. Il regarda Gabriel, pas avec colère car malgré tout, il commençait à se dire que Gabriel pouvait aider Sam, le rendre heureux et enlever ce sentiment d'impureté qui restait au fond de lui. L'ex-archange plongea dans son regard également, tous deux avec cette peur infinie de voir leur Sam leur être enlevé. Quoi qu'il se passait, Sam devait partir de la prison avec ou sans la grâce de Gabriel dans son vaisseau. Les deux hommes se comprirent sans parler. L'heure était au sauvetage.

-_Hannah, il faut que tu m'emmènes au près de Tsaphkiel, ne repands pas l'information mais c'est lui qui a enfermé Sam, je demande audience immédiatement. Prépare une armée qui m'aiderait en dernier recours à forcer le passage de la prison_, dit Gabriel en tenant le bras de l'ange.

Hannah hocha la tête positivement et après que Dean ait retiré les sceaux des murs elle s'envola prévenant qu'elle reviendrait dans une heure au plus tard. Le chasseur donna à Gabriel un poignard angélique à utiliser "sans modération" comme il disait. Il essaya également de le ré entraîner au cas où il aurait perdu de ses compétences de combat mais il n'était pas déçu de voir qu'il avait encore de très bons réflexes. Il arrivait à éviter tous les coups du chasseur mais arrivait avec peine, à en donner à son adversaire.

Près d'eux, Castiel les regardait, il n'essayait pas de montrer son inquiétude mais Dean la ressentait, il accepta tout de même d'accepter son silence. Il viendrait le trouver quand il aurait besoin de parler. Il continua donc d'apprendre quelques "passes" à Gabriel, qui arrivait à les reproduire à merveille.

Mais alors que Dean félicitait l'ex-archange, le sol commença à trembler. Castiel évita de peu une poutre qui tomba à deux centimètres derrière lui. Le chasseur se précipita vers lui, l'attrapa par la taille et appelant Gabriel, ordonna que tout le monde quitte l'entrepôt. Il se mit aussitôt à courir, l'ex-ange suivant très bien son rythme. Le frère de ce dernier rangea l'arme angélique dans son manteau et fonça vers la sortie, trébuchant parfois mais il se relevait rapidement. Il entendait des éléments du lieu tomber derrière lui. Si quelque chose lui tombait dessus, il n'en aurait rien su car la poussière emplissait les lieux.

Dean et Castiel, une fois dehors, se stoppèrent, toujours l'un contre l'autre. Hannah se tenait devant eux, une centaine de personnes voire plus derrière elle. Le chasseur voulut alors attraper le manche de son arme mais elle n'était plus là. Il avait oublié pendant un quart de seconde qu'il l'avait donné à Gabriel qui arriva rapidement derrière eux. Ce dernier se stoppa face aux anges présents. Le tremblement avait été causé par leur arrivée. Mais les trois hommes avaient peur que la jeune femme se soit jouée d'eux. Cette dernière, voyant leur hésitation, s'avança.

_-Gabriel, voici les anges qui veulent rallier ta cause, _expliqua-t-elle_. Nous t'accompagnerons voir Tsaphkiel et si les choses tournent mal, nous serons tous présents et agirons comme il est convenu._

Le cœur de Gabriel battait plus fort. Il commençait à avoir peur, il n'avait jamais voulu être un ennemi de ses frères mais il n'avait plus le choix, on lui avait donné ce rôle et il s'y tiendrait surtout si c'était pour retrouver Sam. Il retournerait le paradis s'il le faut. Il s'avança donc vers la femme et hocha la tête. Dean le regarda s'envoler avec les anges et pour la première fois le pria, il lui demanda de ramener son frère, de l'aider, de le sauver même s'il savait qu'il n'entendrait jamais cette prière.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.<strong>

**On se retrouve donc la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre qui sera bien plus long (plus du double) que celui-ci.**

**J'espère également que vous répondrez à ma question en intro, j'aimerais réellement votre avis. Merci pour tout, encore une fois.**

**A bientôt**


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Le moment est inévitable, nous sommes au dernier chapitre !**

**J'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivie depuis le début, silencieusement ou non. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissées des reviews à chaque chapitre.**

**Je sais que je ne vous répondais pas directement, j'en suis désolée, réellement. Mais j'essayais toujours de vous répondre pour vous dire merci car vos reviews m'ont toujours fait plaisir. Je vous adore. Je remercie aussi ma bêta qui a toujours été là que ce soit pour la correction ou juste pour parler, merci Marian.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pour ce qui est de la suite. J'y pense, j'ai déjà plusieurs idées et plus ou moins la trame de l'histoire. Mais sachez qu'elle ne sera peut-être pas ma prochaine histoire. J'écris un UA pour le moment et qui sera 100% Destiel. Après, en fonction de l'inspiration, la suite peut évidemment venir avant cet UA.<strong>

**Je ne sais toujours pas si je publie que lorsque j'aurais terminé (ce qui veut dire que cela peut prendre plusieurs mois) ou alors que j'écris toujours (avec peut-être des pauses car je n'arriverais pas à continuer pendant certains moments). Voilà, donc pour cela, je suis encore incertaine. **

**Mais j'espère vous retrouver sur d'autres histoires ou alors, en tout cas, sur une potentielle suite à celle-ci.**

**J'aimerais vraiment vous remercier pour tout, merci, réellement.**

**Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre qui clos cette histoire.**

_**Ps : chapitre classé M**_

* * *

><p>Jamais depuis des millénaires Gabriel n'avait pu voir cela dans ce couloir. Tous les anges s'étaient assis sur les bancs le long des murs. Tous étaient pris, certains de ses frères étaient même debout par manque de place. L'ex-archange n'avait jamais emprunté ce couloir bondé. Hannah avançait avec lui, silencieuse. Tous les deux s'étaient mis d'accord en arrivant, elle resterait durant l'entretien. Alors c'est un peu plus rassuré qu'il rentra dans le bureau suivi de la jeune femme. Tsaphkiel était à son bureau, l'air sévère et le regardait avec un air de dégoût. Derrière lui se trouvait Anaël, la même expression sur son visage.<p>

- _Bonjour Tsaphkiel, Anaël_, dit Gabriel tandis que Hannah hochait juste la tête vers eux.

L'homme se leva de son bureau et s'avança vers Gabriel.

- _Venons en au fait. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?_ demanda-t-il ne donnant pas plus d'intérêt que cela à l'ex-archange.

Gabriel passa devant lui et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise.

_- Disons que tu as deux choses auxquelles je tiens beaucoup et qui m'appartiennent. Alors ou tu me les rends immédiatement et je pars, ou alors le procès commence maintenant pour que toutes les preuves soient enfin dissipées et que tout me soit restitué._

- _Alors, je dirais ta grâce et... Samuel Winchester_ ? demanda Tsaphkiel avec un sourire sadique.

_- Sans même un accroc dans la voix apparemment_, rétorqua Gabriel.

L'archange serra le poing, il voulait le lui enfoncer dans la joue mais se retenait. Il préféra s'avancer vers lui et se pencha près de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

_- Je détruirais ton lien, je détruirais toutes tes espérances, je te détruirais, je détruirais ta vie._

- _T'en as du boulot dis donc_, dit Gabriel en ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre.

Ce dernier se décomposait à l'intérieur mais il n'en laissait rien paraître. Il fallait qu'il reste fort, pour retrouver Sam, pour retrouver sa grâce, pour arrêter les agissements de Tsaphkiel.

L'archange sortit une lame angélique et joua avec dans ses mains. Gabriel suivait le mouvement de ses mains tandis que son frère lui expliquait comment il allait le torturer.

Hannah écoutait leur échange mais doucement, elle se dirigeait vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à celle-là Anaël s'en rendit compte. Mais trop tard.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et appela ses frères avant même que l'un des deux archanges n'arrive à sa hauteur. Aussi Hannah n'eut-elle pas le temps de voir le poignard angélique se précipiter vers elle et jamais elle ne pourrait remercier Gabriel d'avoir poignardé Tsaphkiel avant que celui-ci ne la transperce complètement. Elle n'était touchée que très légèrement, sa grâce la soignerait rapidement.

Gabriel se stoppa face à son geste. Il avait hurlé le nom de son frère avant de se précipité et de le tuer, l'archange de la justice. S'il n'y avait plus de jugement, l'anarchie prendrait ses droits au paradis.

Anaël regarda Tsaphkiel tomber sur le sol, mort. Le bruit de sa grâce qui se détruisait suffisait à savoir qu'ils avaient perdu. Elle ne sortit même pas son poignard, elle savait que ça serait perdu d'avance. Elle laissa donc ses frères l'attraper et lui enlever son arme. L'archange garda quand même la tête haute, elle ne se soumettrait pas si rapidement face à ces simples soldats de Dieu par contre. Mais lorsque ce fut Gabriel qui s'avança vers elle, cette dernière essaya de reculer. Elle connaissait le messager de Dieu, celui-ci avait accepté de gracier certains membres de leur famille, elle serait peut-être une exception à cette règle. Gabriel s'avança et posa sa lame sur le cou de la femme. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et d'une voix menaçante dit juste :

_- Ma grâce !_

Anaël avait le choix : vivre et choisir de donner à Gabriel ce qu'il voulait ainsi que de ne plus jamais le recroiser de toute son existence. Ou alors de mourir, en ayant tenu cette promesse faite à Tsaphkiel. Anéantir Gabriel, lui faire payer.

Un dernier regard sur le corps inerte de son frère la décida. Elle jeta un regard vers un tableau présent sur l'un des murs. C'était un tableau de Léonard de Vinci, "La cène". L'archange avait toujours prétendu que c'était l'original fait par Léonard lui-même pour Tsaphkiel. Personne ne l'avait jamais cru et surtout, personne n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse cacher quelque chose derrière cette toile de lin.

Un ange s'approcha et décrocha le tableau. Un coffre-fort était bien dissimulé derrière. Anaël chuchota :

-_Epilogue de l'apocalypse selon Brown... il n'arrêtait pas de me dire de m'en souvenir_, dit-elle en se tournant confuse vers Gabriel.

Son frère l'ignora et plongea dans sa mémoire. Il aurait voulu oublier de sa mémoire tout ce passage ridicule qui était écrit dans ce "nouveau testament". Ce n'était même pas un prophète qui l'avait écrit alors comment tout ceci pouvait être vrai à leur yeux ? Il essaya tout de même de se rappeler de cette lecture longue et ennuyante qu'il avait eu. Lorsqu'il se souvint de Brown, il se rappela du plan que cet homme avait proposé.

- _Essaye 6-21-22 ou alors 22-6-21. Versets 6 à 21 chapitre 22..._ chuchota Gabriel en regardant son frère mort avec du dégoût.

Il ne regrettait plus de l'avoir tué. Son frère aurait sûrement souhaité revoir une autre apocalypse. Une autre groupie des cavaliers de l'apocalypse... C'était pathétique à ses yeux.

Son frère mit moins d'une minute à ouvrir le coffre-fort. Mais rien ni personne ne les prépara à ce qu'ils virent à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait pas une grâce, il y en avait des centaines, bien rangées comme dans une cave à vin. Tous les flacons étaient couchés et étiquetés.

Gabriel s'avança et prit un flacon qui se trouvait sur la droite à la deuxième rangée. Il pouvait savoir que c'était sa grâce, il la ressentait, elle l'appelait.

Il tenait le flacon et ne bougeait pas, il hésitait à présent. S'il retrouvait son statut d'ange, qu'adviendrait-il de ce qu'il avait vécu au bunker ? Qu'adviendrait-il de sa relation avec Sam ? Que penserait ce dernier s'il redevenait un ange ? Tous deux n'avaient encore jamais parlé de cette possibilité mais n'avait également pas parlé de ce qui se passait entre eux. En deux jours ils s'étaient rapprochés rapidement. Sam en ayant cru le perdre s'était rapproché et regardait Gabriel différemment. Différemment comme le souhaitait l'ex-archange. Leurs deux baisers lui avaient prouvé que le chasseur était ce qu'il voulait. Il comprenait enfin les mots de Castiel. Il ressentait quelque chose de fort et de profond pour lui, il espérait juste que cela soit la même chose pour Sam. Mais la création de leur lien répondait à ses interrogations. Il l'aimait autant que lui.

Il comprit comment ce lien avait pu être créé. Sam ne s'était jamais senti bon au fond de lui, il le savait, et jamais il n'aurait songé avoir le droit d'avoir une vie, paisible et accompagnée. Il pensait qu'il ne le méritait pas. Sauf que peut-être Gabriel lui avait prouvé le contraire, l'avait amené à repenser à lui d'une manière différente. La création de leur lien avait pu se faire et il savait quand. C'était lorsqu'il avait lâché son dernier souffle, lorsque Sam dut se rendre compte de ce qui se passait au fond de lui. Tout avait commencé à ce moment-là.

L'ouverture d'un hypothétique lien lorsque Sam prit conscience de ce qu'il ressentait et un commencement lorsque Sam avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme pour conclure un contrat. Celui qui les lierait jusqu'à la fin de leurs existences.

Le même qu'avait construit Castiel mais en portant l'âme de Dean en lui. En essayant de le reconstruire, en lui restituant son corps et en lui promettant silencieusement d'être près de lui. En le faisant sien grâce à la marque sur son épaule.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées face à sa grâce. Elle commençait à être plus vive car elle ressentait tout ce que ressentait Gabriel mais il fut tiré de ses songes par Barachiel qui entra brusquement dans la pièce déjà pleine à craquer. Il avait été mis au courant de la situation et avait proposé son aide.

_- Quelqu'un est arrivé quand Tsaphkiel est mort, je n'ai pas réussi à le rattraper... il a prévenu ses sbires. Ils sont en route, ils arrivent ici_, annonça-t-il lame angélique en main.

Gabriel rangea sa grâce dans sa poche intérieure de son manteau et désigna une vingtaine d'anges.

_- Vous tous, vous m'emmenez jusqu'aux prisons. Préparez-vous à vous battre ! Vous autres, vous couvrez nos arrières._

Hannah se redressa, la main toujours sur son ventre, sa plaie était déjà presque guérie. Son autre main tenait son poignard. Elle redressa sa tête et demanda à ses frères de la suivre.

Le petit groupe qui resta avec Gabriel s'envola avec lui rapidement. Ils eurent juste le temps d'entendre des portes et des grâces exploser.

Un petit groupe d'anges se trouvait près de la porte, ils étaient en train de rigoler avant de voir l'arrivée de l'ex-archange. Ils se levèrent pour faire face à leur frère. Certains d'entre eux semblaient sûrs d'eux mais parmi eux trois anges baissaient la tête légèrement confus de se retrouver ici. Gabriel le remarqua et leur fit un signe de tête avant de déclarer :

_-Toute personne s'opposant à moi mourra. Derrière cette porte se trouve quelqu'un que je récupérerais quoi qu'il arrive._

Les trois anges s'effacèrent sous les insultes du reste de leur groupe. C'était eux qui avaient amené Samuel Winchester dans cette prison et ils n'avaient jamais accepté cette idée. Ils refusaient de se battre contre Gabriel.

Le reste du groupe eut à peine le temps d'avancer d'un pas avant qu'il ne se retrouve poignardé par la petite armée de Gabriel.

Ce dernier refusait de tuer ses frères mais à présent, personne n'avait le droit de le séparer de Sam. Il remercia ses frères et leur demanda de rester à cet endroit. La suite n'était réservé que pour lui, lui et Sam. Leur moment. Il entra donc dans la prison seul, avec les clés des cellules.

Il entendit ce souffle calme, régulier, familier qui venait de la dernière cellule. Il se précipita, dépassant les autres, ne s'occupant même pas de Métatron qui l'appelait et trouva Sam recroquevillé sur le grand banc de sa cellule, en train d'essayer de gérer son souffle. Lorsqu'il entendit les clés dans la serrure il leva les yeux vers la porte et laissa quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues. Cela faisait un jour complet qu'il était ici, à attendre, à entendre des personnes entrer et sortir mais jamais elles ne venaient jusqu'à lui pour le libérer. Il avait eu peur un instant que le temps soit arrêté et que personne, ni son frère, ni Gabriel ne viennent le chercher mais ce dernier était là, il venait d'entrer dans sa cellule, clés en main. Il s'approcha rapidement de lui tandis que le chasseur s'asseyait. Sam l'entoura de ses bras quand il sentit l'étreinte de l'homme.

Gabriel recula sa tête pour regarder Sam dans les yeux. Il caressa son visage du bout des doigts repoussant également les cheveux se trouvant sur leur trajet. Le chasseur s'approcha et emprisonna ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il approfondit rapidement le baiser, voulant sentir son souffle, sa langue.

Sam glissa ses mains le long de son corps. Lorsqu'elles furent sur ses fesses il l'attira contre lui. Gabriel s'installa alors sur les genoux du chasseur, les siens reposant sur la pierre autour de ce dernier. Il était collé contre lui, il sentait la chaleur s'intensifier à mesure qu'il sentait Sam chercher plus de contact. Les deux hommes se sentaient revivre à ces simples attouchements.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur respiration, Sam enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Gabriel. Ce dernier serrait le chasseur contre lui comme pour montrer que personne ne pouvait les séparer à présent.

- _Sam, peut-on parler ?_ demanda Gabriel en redressant la tête de Sam délicatement.

Sam le regarda d'un air _"Tu crois que c'est le bon moment ?"_ mais en voyant la mine sérieuse de l'homme, il hocha la tête positivement et plongea dans son regard. Gabriel l'embrassa délicatement en fermant les yeux. Il voulait profiter de cette proximité mais ils devaient discuter.

Ses mains longèrent le long de ses bras et allèrent enserrer celles du chasseur. Les yeux toujours fermés, Gabriel commença :

_- J'aimerais te sentir contre moi toute mon existence, ce que je t'ai dit Sam_, dit-il en ouvrant les yeux. _Ce que je t'ai dit en mourant est la vérité. Je t'aime, je ne m'en rends compte qu'à présent mais je t'aime_, continua-t-il en portant leurs mains contre son torse. _Et aujourd'hui, j'ai appris qu'un lien était en train de se créer entre nous deux. Je pense que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi également mais je me demande si tu aimes en moi le fait que je sois désormais humain ou non._

Gabriel lâcha Sam et sortit sa grâce de son manteau. Elle était très vive avec la présence de Sam près d'elle.

_- Voici ma grâce. Je peux la retrouver mais sache une chose Sammy, j'abandonnerais mon statut d'archange si tu le souhaites, si tu veux que je reste humain. Je l'abandonnerais pour être à tes côtés, jusqu'à ma mort._

Sam secoua la tête confus et prit le flacon dans sa main.

_- Gabriel, c'est à toi de choisir. Si tu veux rester humain, c'est ton choix. Si tu veux redevenir un archange, c'est ton choix. Mais sache qu'avec des ailes ou non, je te veux toi, toi et juste toi Gabriel, ange ou pas et cela, c'est mon choix._

Gabriel ouvrit la bouche face à cette déclaration mais aucun son n'en sortit. Alors il s'approcha de Sam et scella ses lèvres avec les siennes. Sa main prit celle de Sam qui tenait le flacon et l'ouvrit avec son pouce.

Aucun ne put voir ce ballet qu'avait entrepris la grâce de Gabriel. Ce vol qu'elle fit autour d'eux deux, les entourant, leur donnant sa chaleur. Sam ne la sentit même pas le traverser pour retrouver son propriétaire. De ce simple mouvement, elle avait caressé l'âme du chasseur et y avait déposé sa marque. Aucune trace mais le lien était là, plus fort que jamais. La grâce d'un archange avec l'âme d'un humain. La liaison parfaite.

Gabriel sentit ce vide au fond de lui se remplir, il sentit sa grâce reprendre possession de son maître. Elle l'enveloppa d'une douce chaleur et l'archange ressentit une vive douleur dans le dos. Il s'arqua brusquement, cognant son torse contre celui de Sam. Ce dernier le serra contre lui et lui demanda ce qui se passait.

Gabriel enleva rapidement son tee-shirt et hurla. Il avait mal mais il acceptait cette douleur, elle était plus tenable que lorsqu'on lui avait arraché ses ailes. Leur retour faisait mal, mais était annonciateur de jours meilleurs.

Sam commençait à s'inquiéter pour Gabriel mais il sentit quelque chose frôler ses mains qui se trouvaient dans son dos. Une douce caresse qui monta le long de ses bras en même temps qu'il vit une forme blanche apparaître dans la pièce.

Ses ailes grandissaient et prenaient de plus en plus de place. Gabriel avait toujours les yeux fermés de douleur tandis que Sam regardait ce spectacle avec émerveillement. Quelque chose de magnifique se déroulait devant lui.

Lorsque l'archange ouvrit les yeux et put sentir sa grâce l'apaiser, Sam caressait ses ailes. Gabriel sourit face à cette innocence inscrite sur le visage du chasseur face à ses ailes. Ce dernier avait l'impression d'être un privilégié, l'impression également d'avoir le droit de voir cette scène, d'en être digne.

Gabriel bougea alors ses ailes et doucement, il entoura Sam avec. Son regard croisa alors le sien, tous deux souriaient. L'archange voyait quelque chose de nouveau dans son regard. Il devina rapidement les envies du chasseur . Et celui-ci commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, puis sur les épaules, le torse. Ses mains se baladaient sur son corps et descendaient très rapidement vers son pantalon ce qui stoppa Gabriel. Il s'écarta de Sam en faisant disparaître ses ailes dans son dos.

Le chasseur le regarda un peu blessé par son geste mais Gabriel l'attrapa et le tira à l'extérieur de la cellule. Il voulait Sam, il le voulait maintenant mais pas ici, pas dans cet endroit froid et inconfortable mais il ne pouvait s'envoler avec Sam qu'en sortant des prisons.

Une fois dans le couloir, il attira Sam contre lui et approcha son visage pour qu'il rencontre le sien et puisse l'embrasser. Le chasseur comprit pourquoi Gabriel s'était écarté de lui quand il sentit un drap sous lui lorsque l'archange le poussa en arrière.

Ce dernier les avait emmené dans un hôtel de luxe, Sam était installé sur un grand lit à baldaquin, la chambre était d'un luxe que le chasseur ne s'était jamais offert. Il ne remarquait même pas de toute façon l'endroit tant il regardait Gabriel.

L'archange leur enleva leurs chaussures ainsi que leurs chaussettes et se positionna au-dessus de Sam qui s'allongea mieux sur le lit. Ils s'embrassaient et partaient à la découverte du corps de l'autre. Leur désir se faisant de plus en plus présent. Gabriel retira le tee-shirt du chasseur et commença à lui faire de petits suçons tout le long de son torse. Ses mains caressaient et suivaient son trajet. Puis délicatement, il retira son pantalon ainsi que son sous-vêtement libérant le sexe de Sam déjà bien rigide. Il essaya d'oublier qu'il se sentait aussi très à l'étroit et entreprit de le prendre dans sa bouche.

Le chasseur qui appréciait tous les traitements que lui faisait Gabriel, lâcha un petit cri de plaisir. Il n'avait jamais ressenti tant de plaisir avant. L'homme lui faisait tout bonnement perdre la tête avec ses va-et-vient qui se faisaient tantôt lents, tantôt rapides. Il lui était impossible d'avoir l'esprit clair. Il retrouva des pensées correctes seulement lorsqu'il s'écarta de lui et remonta jusqu'à son visage. Dans un gémissement, Sam put rouvrir les yeux. Il ne se souvenait même pas du moment où il les avait fermés.

Gabriel l'embrassa tout en prenant son pénis entre ses mains pour continuer ce qu'il avait commencé avec sa bouche. Sam soupirait de plaisir, il avait les mains qui se baladaient sur tout le corps de Gabriel mais il entreprit de s'occuper de lui aussi. Il défit sa ceinture et ouvrit difficilement son pantalon. L'archange ne l'aidait pas, il essayait de lui faire perdre le fil de ses pensées mais le chasseur réussit quand l'homme enleva sa main.

Il essayait de tenir mais il se sentait au bord de la rupture, ce dont Gabriel avait du se rendre compte également. Ce dernier retira donc les derniers vêtements qu'il portait pour se retrouver nu. Sam posa sa main contre son torse et la glissa jusqu'à son membre aussi dur que le sien. L'archange ferma les yeux en sentant ce contact qui l'électrisa tout entier.

Sam regardait Gabriel avec une envie qui se lisait dans ses yeux. Ses pupilles étaient totalement dilatées et suavement, il demanda à l'archange de le faire sien.

Gabriel plongea sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa tandis que leurs deux sexes se touchaient, leur faisant lâcher un petit cri.

Avec un simple mouvement de poignet, Gabriel fit apparaître un tube de lubrifiant dans sa main. Il s'écarta de Sam et le regarda dans les yeux pour voir son consentement. Tout ce qu'il vit fut pour lui un homme qui allait le perdre dans la luxure et l'amour.

Il entreprit alors de le préparer délicatement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il mit du lubrifiant sur deux de ses doigts tandis que Sam se mettait à quatre pattes devant Gabriel.

Ce dernier caressa son dos d'une main tandis que ses doigts étaient à l'entrée de Sam. Il fit pénétrer un de ses doigts et commença de petits va-et-vient que le chasseur accepta rapidement. Le deuxième fut plus difficile pour lui mais Gabriel, avec sa main libre, faisait les mêmes mouvements sur son pénis pour amener le plaisir avant la douleur. Rapidement, il commença à écarter ses doigts pour le préparer à ce qui allait arriver.

- _Prends moi Gab', maintenant_, dit Sam en sentant qu'il ne ressentait plus de douleur, que du plaisir.

Gabriel retira alors ses doigts et mit son pénis à l'entrée de Sam. Doucement il le pénétra, s'arrêtant quand il voyait le chasseur serrer le drap entre ses doigts de douleur mais une fois entièrement en lui, il dut se retenir de ne pas bouger. L'homme devait s'habituer à sa présence mais il se sentait enfin comblé. Il voulait bouger et le faire sien. L'aimer, lui montrer à quel point il représentait tant à ses yeux. Alors il le caressa pour calmer ce qu'il ressentait et lorsqu'il le sentit moins crispé, il commença à sortir pour revenir plus rapidement.

Plus ses va-et-vient s'intensifiaient plus la douleur fut remplacée par le plaisir ultime. Sam et Gabriel hurlaient en parfaite synchronisation.

L'homme n'hésita pas à aller plus rapidement et sa main enserra le pénis de Sam pour donner le même rythme sur son membre.

Alors quand Gabriel sentit la jouissance venir, il accéléra son rythme pour faire venir Sam en même temps que lui. Ce dernier arrivait également à la rupture et lorsqu'il sentit Gabriel se stopper au fond de lui pour venir, il le suivit également. Chacun criant le nom de l'autre.

L'archange, sous le plaisir, ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait griffé avec sa main libre le dos de Sam. Il ne s'en rendit compte que quand celui-ci s'étala sur le drap, un large sourire sur ses lèvres. L'homme s'installa près de lui et embrassa son dos.

- _Tu es à moi Samuel Winchester_, murmura Gabriel en cherchant le regard de l'homme.

Sam lui sourit et se mit sur le côté pour attirer Gabriel contre lui. Ce dernier l'embrassa doucement, chastement. Sa grâce vibrait en lui de joie et d'amour envers cette âme si belle qui s'était offerte à elle. Gabriel ressentait cette envie que sa grâce avait de sortir ses ailes pour envelopper Sam, comme pour le protéger. Alors délicatement, une de ses ailes alla caresser le dos du chasseur. L'homme ne regretta pas un seul moment ce nouveau lien qui les unissait.

Sam posa une main sur le cœur de Gabriel et lui chuchota d'une voix douce :

_- Je t'aime Gabriel._

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi durant une longue heure, à se regarder, se toucher, s'embrasser. Ce fut le portable de Sam dans le pantalon au sol qui stoppa leur échange. Gabriel se leva et attrapa le pantalon du chasseur tandis que son amant le regardait de la tête au pied. Il aimait réellement la vue qu'il avait du lit.

Il pouvait voir son corps, celui qui lui avait fait connaître un plaisir sans nom. Il pouvait voir ses jolies fesses rebondies ainsi que la virilité qui l'avait pénétré. Pour lui, il était lié à l'ange le plus magnifique à ses yeux.

- _C'est Dean, ah oui, oups_, dit Gabriel le sortant de ses pensées. _Je pense qu'on va prendre cher_.

Sam rigola tandis que Gabriel lui redonnait ses vêtements avec un léger baiser. Le chasseur admira rapidement la chambre et fonça dans la salle de bain prendre sa douche tandis que l'archange claquait des doigts et se retrouvait propre et habillé.

- _Tricheur_, lâcha-t-il avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

Gabriel sourit et s'installa sur une chaise pour l'attendre. Il voulait le rejoindre mais il fallait maintenant prévenir Dean de ce qui s'était passé et surtout, faire croire que le portable de Sam était cassé sinon il n'arriverait jamais à expliquer ces 10 appels manqués. Voilà une deuxième chose à faire : supprimer les preuves définitivement ou détruire le portable.

Bon... il assumerait peut-être ne pas vouloir lui répondre, juste rester un moment dans les bras de son frère à lui faire découvrir un nouveau paradis.

Ce paradis qui leur était réservé. Alors il se permit de penser qu'ils pourraient vivre heureux. Une vie remplie de chasses, de guerres, d'anges, de démons, de hauts, de bas mais ensemble.

Et surtout, oublier les mauvais souvenirs pour se rappeler ce qui les liait. L'amour, un lien indestructible entre son ange et son humain. Comme deux âmes sœurs.

Un lien qu'ils avaient choisi.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.<strong>

**Encore merci, un immense merci. Je vous adore et j'espère vous retrouver très vite !**

**A bientôt**


End file.
